Harry Potter and the Vampire's Kiss
by The Santi
Summary: AU post OoTP. Harry's summer after Sirius' death is horrible. None of his friends write to check up on him and his life begins to seem empty and meaningless. Harry wishes for death and a young Vampire grants him it. NOT SLASH
1. To Dream of Death

Harry sat alone by the window. He looked out at a few people laughing and playing football down the street. He saw his cousin and his gang pushing a little kid up against a fence. The child looked terrified of being hurt by the bigger kids. He sighed there was a time when he would have felt bad for the kid who was being picked on, but now he had his own problems his own grief to work through.

He sat down on his bed and thought of Sirius. He remembered the blank expression he had as he flew through the veil. Since he arrived at Privet Drive, Harry Potter hadn't spoken a word to anyone. Whenever he seemed to open his mouth his voice failed him and his thoughts trailed off to Sirius.

Ron and Hermione had written him a once over the last month to tell him that they decided to finally get together. At first he was happy for them and wrote them back, but the more he thought about it the more depressed he became. He had never thought of Hermione as anything more then a friend, but the thought of her with Ron angered him for some reason. He knew he was being selfish, he should be glad that they found each other, but Harry could think that maybe if he could have spent time alone with Hermione over the summer she would be dating him not Ron.

Harry wrote several letters to Dumbledore pleading to know everything about the veil, but Dumbledore never wrote back. Harry hated Dumbledore all he wanted was a reason to continue the hope that Sirius could be alive. He needed something to make being alive worth while, but he found nothing.

Harry pulled out the list of things he was thankful for. He wrote it the summer after his third year probably the happiest time in his life. He had a new father figure in Sirius, he was closer then ever with Ron and Hermione , the Weasleys were like a family to him, Remus was like an older brother, and Dumbledore had become the grandfather who he could trust without question. One by one Harry started to scratch things off the list. His relationship with Ron and Hermione would be different forever now that they were together, the Weasleys hadn't written to him once this summer_ families don't do that_ he thought scratching them off. He recently found out that Remus knew of the prophecy during his 4th year and never told him. _Brother's help each other_ he thought crossing him off. Sirius had died. Harry felt a tear fall on the page thinking back to Sirius. Remus had told him that Sirius never knew of the prophecy because Dumbledore didn't trust him not to tell him. He circled Sirius name and cried for an hour before crossing him off the list. He finally got to Dumbledore and he focused all his anger on that name on the paper. He's the reason Sirius is dead. He could have warned me what not doing Occlumency would mean, he could have told me why Voldemort wanted me to go to the department of mysteries.

_Incendio_ Harry thought. The paper burst into flames. Over the past few weeks Harry had discovered he could do wandless magic, and since he had not received a single owl from the ministry he concluded they couldn't track that form of magic.

Harry looked at the burning paper in front of him. He cried for Sirius and he cried for himself. Why was he cursed to lead such a horrible life? Why does something terrible happen to him the second he beginnings to be happy?

He stood up and again looked on as the sun began to set over Surrey. For the first time in his life, he wished for death. He didn't want to do this anymore it was to painful. He wanted it to be over, he wanted Voldemort to show up on his front door and send that blessed green light at his chest. He wanted the entire wizarding world to feel as empty as he felt. It's not fair that Ron and Hermione can be happy while I am miserable. "I-I have no one! Ron has enough of a family does he really have to start taking the people I care about!" Harry screamed into a pillow.

Thoughts of suicide lingered in the back of his mind. _Just take a razor and end it. Just let the blood flow. It doesn't even matter anymore_. He thought. _Maybe I could brew a poison. After all the ministry can't detect potions, but what poison do I know that will kill me before the order could save me_. For all of Snape's threats to poison him, the only thing they ever learned in class was the anti-poisons. I could hang myself? _What if the rope breaks. That would be just you're luck only you would fail at killing yourself_. A gun? _It would be so simple just to pull a trigger and let it all be over. I wonder where uncle Vernon put that shot gun he pulled on Hagrid_? I could throw myself off the house I guess. _No that would never work the damn personal guards that are around would probably save you._

_I need some air_. He thought sadly, and he grabbed his invisibility cloak. When Dudley opened the door to enter the house, he stepped out. Harry knew the order guard rotations by now and Tonks was the one on duty tonight.

Harry walked down the street for some time thinking about his life. His parents had died when he was only one. Everyone always told him how amazing they were and how they would be proud of him, but how was he suppose to know if they were telling the truth. The only person he ever believed was Sirius. There was a time he trust everyone, but over the last year his faith in humanity had disappeared. When Sirius died he left a void that was unable to be filled in anyway.

Harry found himself at the park and he went to go sit down at a bench.

"I just want to die. I have nothing left. I have no happy thoughts why can't a dementor just come and suck what's left of my soul right now." He said sadly.

"Well that's a pleasant thought." Said an unfamiliar voice.

Harry looked up into the eyes of a rather attractive woman. By the looks of her, Harry guessed she was anywhere from 17-20 years old. She had beautifully flowing black hair, amazingly green eyes just like him. She had an absolutely gorgeous figure and while her skin seemed a little pale it seemed to be the perfect color for her somehow.

The woman took a seat next to him on the bench. Neither of them spoke for a while, but finally she spoke up. "So what are you doing out here?"

Harry looked over at her and he saw her green eyes flicker and turn a bizarre gold with black lines.

"Hello Tonks." Harry said removing the cloak. "How did you find me."

Tonks seemed to be looking at Harry very closely.

"I heard someone cross over the gravel, then I saw the footprints that led right to the bench." She said.

"Tonks this is an odd look for you. Normally when you change your appearance you try to look like an old man, or a school kid. I have to say though I can't complain you look incredibly hot in that form although I have to say I liked the green eyes a little bit more then the yellow ones. That was kind of creepy." Harry said looking at the ground.

"Oh…well yea you know I was-er just trying stuff out. So you think I'm cute huh?" Tonks said.

Harry looked up at her something was definitely off about Tonks today, but he couldn't place it. "Yea Tonks I love the pale skin also, I don't know why, but that is probably the most attractive element next to the green eyes, but of course I guess I'm kind of biased."

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked.

"Come on Tonks obviously you tried to steal my eye color. It's close, but my eyes are still a brighter shade of green." Harry said smiling.

Tonks seemed taken aback. "C-can't I see your eyes? I mean you know so I can get it closer next time." She asked.

"Yea sure thing Tonks it's not like I have anything else going in my life." Harry pushed his hair over to the side and opened his right eye very wide. Tonks gave a huge gasp when she looked at the flaming green eye looking back at her.

"T-that's the brightest green eye color I've ever seem!" She said in shock.

Harry was eyeing her suspiciously. "Come on Tonks you've seen my eyes before why so shocked everyone tells me I get it from my mums side of the family."

"I really want to meet your mum." Tonks said.

Harry just turned to face Tonks tears now starting to fall from his face. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! Why would you say something like that to me Tonk? Why? Am I not in enough pain as it is? Is this Dumbledore's idea let's see if we can't push Harry so far that he finally cracks and kills himself!"

Tonks seemed shocked by his reaction. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean anything, by it I just…I just really wanted to meet your mum."

Harry fell back onto the bench now openly sobbing. "I-I wish I could have met her to." He said weakly. "I don't know how much longer I can do this Tonks. I want to die. I want to be done with this God awful war. I want to see my parents and Sirius again. If a death eater walked up to me now I'd pray for a killing curse to hit me. I'm just so alone. Ron took Hermione away from me. The Weasley's don't bother to see how I am. Remus and Dumbledore hide everything that's important about my life from me and Sirius died because of it. I'm so just tired of it all I want it to end."

Tonks observed the broken soul before her, and a thought popped into her head. "Do you really want it to end?"

"More then anything." Harry said sadly.

"Is it the loneliness?" Tonks asked.

Harry thought about that for a moment and then shook his head. "I have no one Tonks everyone I get close to dies, hides things from me, or abandons me."

"If I told you I could h-help you, give you a gift that allows you to see the people who you've lost again would you take it?" Tonks asked.

Harry looked up in shock at Tonks. "H-h-how could you give me something like that?" Harry asked.

"It will hurt a lot, and you could die trying to accomplish it." Tonks said. "Very few people can survive the transition."

"Did you?" Harry asked now hanging on to every word that Tonks said.

"No I was born with it." Tonks said.

"You were born with this gift and as a metamorphugus?" Harry asked now in complete awe and at little angry. "Why would you hold something like this from me! You know how completely lonely I've been for years. Why would you have a way for me to see the people I love and keep it from me!"

"You are still really young, you might still be too young, but if you are going to kill yourself then I think you should at least be given a chance." She said.

"What do I have to do?" Harry asked.

"Um that is where it becomes a little tricky." She said licking her lips.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked now getting annoyed. "Tonks I don't care if I die during this. I'll just get to see the people I love again. Either way it's a win win!"

"You can't have that attitude. If you go in looking for death, then you will find it and to be honest I don't want you to die. You are the first person I've ever related to this deeply before. I can literally see how much pain you are going through and it hurts me to even offer this to you, but I am willing to." She snapped.

Harry was stunned he had no idea Tonks felt about him so deeply and he hung his head. "I'm not looking for death Tonks, I promise. I simply have no problem with accepting it."

Tonks seemed absolutely giddy at this and started to get very excited.

"I-I've never tried to do this before to be honest, I've seen it tried once, but it failed and the person died. Are you sure you still want to do this? She asked.

"With all my heart." Harry replied.

"I am sorry, but I believe this will hurt a lot and over the next few days you will literally be walking in the shadow of death. You will have no memory of meeting me. If you truly want this, then your heart will seek me out. If you do not, then you will die, and it will not be an easy death I'm sorry to say. It will be very prolonged. If anyone finds you they will try to keep you alive, but ultimately you will die." She said sadly

"I want this. I have nothing else to live for." Harry said looking Tonks in the eye.

"Very well, I'm going to begin in just a second. Now everything I do and tell you, you will not remember until it is over or you die. There is just one thing I think I should tell you before we begin." She said.

"Ok what is it?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea who this Tonks person is who you keep speaking of." The woman said.

Harry's eyes flew wide in shock as he realized that the person sitting next to him wasn't Tonks. Her eyes changed suddenly from green back to the strange gold he was terrified, but he couldn't look away he had to stare into those amazing golden eyes and do whatever she said.

The strange woman never broke eye contact with him and she slowly and seductively placed her body on top of his. "Is your invisibility cloak big enough for both of us?" She asked her lips just millimeters from his own.

Harry reached down by his side and picked up the cloak tossing it over the two of them. As soon as they were covered the woman started to give off a soft purring sound as she began to grind against him. Harry couldn't break eye contact with the beautiful woman now rubbing herself against him.

"I'm yours. Do whatever you want with me." Harry moaned.

The woman seemed pleased that she had him under her control for the time being and she began kissing his neck. "Stay still. It will be over soon." She whispered.

Harry felt his body start to become aroused as she kissed his neck he could feel his heart thump faster and faster with each passing second. He started to get embarrassed he had only kissed one girl in his life and that was a disaster. He felt the strange seductress take off his belt. She got off his lap and slowly took his jeans off dropping them at his feat. Harry was now nervous beyond belief but his absolute desire for her was overwhelming. He wanted to kiss her and he leaned in to do so, but before he reached her lips she forced him back against the bench. She let herself fall to her knees and she took his boxers off. Harry was now completely panicked, but some force held his arms to his side and he could only look on as the woman caressed him. Harry let out a huge moan that he was sure half the neighborhood heard. She smiled at him revealing two pointed fangs. Harry gasped when he saw the fangs, but a second later she had sunk her teeth into his thigh. Harry felt huge amounts of blood start to flow out of his body and he felt himself starting to lose consciousness.

&&&

Harry woke up in his bed. His head was throbbing, he felt like he drank an entire bottle of fire whisky. What did I do last night he thought to himself. He felt incredibly weak, his bones ached, and his body didn't want to move. He saw his invisibility cloak lying next to him on a chair. He remembered going for a walk. Thoughts of killing himself had passed through his head. He got out of bed slowly and walked to the bathroom.

Harry opened the door to his private bathroom and stepped inside. He looked around at the Quiditch wallpaper and the tiles with the Gryffindor house crest on it. He smiled as he jumped into the shower. The phoenix shower head had been charmed to deliver hot water all the time. He closed his eyes and let the water hit him. It felt absolutely amazing today he opened his mouth and drank some of it. He was shocked at the pleasant taste. He felt a sharp pain in his thigh and he felt two puncture wounds. I wonder how I got those? He made a note to look at it when he got out of the shower.

He turned the water off, opened the door, and reached for a towel. He stepped out of the shower, and dried off his eyes. His mirror was completely fogged up. He walked over to it and ran the towel over it.

Harry let out a sharp scream. He stared at his reflection in the mirror his chest was completely soaked with blood. He looked down his torso was covered with blood as well. He quickly looked back at the shower and found that instead of water large pools of blood were draining out.

Harry let out another large scream and a second later his door burst open.

"Whose here I heard a scream!"

Harry turned around to see his father staring back at him from the door way.

"D-d-dad?" Harry asked weakly.

"H-H-Harry? No, you can't be here its not possible!" James said.

&&&

Harry woke up screaming in his bed at Privet Drive. It was a dream. It was just a dream. He said to himself sadly. He didn't really see his father. That's just not possible, but still he looked so real, s-so alive. Harry wanted to fall back asleep to see his father again, but he couldn't.

He got up slowly, his body was in less pain then it had been in the dream, but his bones still seemed to ache for no reason. He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower making sure it was water before getting in.

During the shower, Harry couldn't help but think back on the dream he had. The Quiditch wall paper, the Gryffindor tiles, and the phoenix shower head. He couldn't help but think that is exactly what his parent's bathroom would look like. If he survived the war, maybe he would make a bathroom like that someday. "Don't delude yourself you aren't going to survive the war" he said to himself sadly.

He got out of the shower and ran a towel over the mirror. He stood mouth wide open at the pale face in front of him. "I-I-what's wrong with me?" He said looking at himself in the mirror. His skin had become incredibly pale. His chest matched the pale color of his face, his fingernails were almost translucent, in fact the only color at all that he seemed to have was from his now burning green eyes.

He quickly ran back to his room and started to write a letter to Dumbledore.

Dear Professor,

I think something happened to me or something is wrong. I-I lost all the color in my skin, I'm completely pale sir. I'm really worried. Please help.

Harry

Harry was about to give the note to Hedwig when his owl seemed to get nervous and fly to a different corner in the room. "Hedwig what is it!" Harry yelled getting frustrated as he proceeded to chase his owl all over the room trying to give her the letter. After some twenty minutes, Harry gave up thought _incindio_ and the letter burst into flames.

He didn't know what he was going to do. _Something is clearly wrong I have to figure out what's happening _he said to himself.

He quickly got dressed and ran towards the stairs. He slipped on Dudley's skateboard that had been left in front of his door. Harry lost his balance and stumbled backwards hitting the railing his momentum forcing him to fall off the second floor.

He felt himself falling, but time seemed to slow down. He turned around to see the floor slowly approaching. He quickly moved his body into an upright standing positions and he hit the floor.

Harry's knees didn't even buckle when he hit the floor. He stood in shock at the distance he just fell. He looked upstairs and wondering how he not only was not dead, but completely un-phased by the fall.

Harry walked over to the kitchen were the Dursleys were eating cereal completely obvious to his near death experience. He took out a box of corn wheat's from the cabinet, grabbed some milk, and sat down.

"Boy I want you to mow the lawn today you will earn your keep around here is that clear!" Uncle Vernon yelled as soon as Harry sat down.

Harry just stared at his uncle he felt a strange tingle in the back of his mouth. He shrugged it off and said, "I'll take care of it uncle Vernon." 

Dudley sniggered at his cousin from across the table.

Harry felt a great deal of hate for his cousin shoot through his body as all the memories of his gang chasing him and beating him up through the years flashed by him.

Dudley seemed to notice his cousin staring at him and he let out a pretend wail, "Mum dad I can't eat Harry is scaring me."

"STOP IT BOY! YOU'RE BOTHERING DUDLEY!" Uncle Vernon roared.

"It's alright Dudins. The little freak can't hurt you." Aunt Petunia said in a soft voice.

"B-but mum he looks so scary and I think he wants t-t-to curse me." Dudley said in a pretend frightened voice.

Harry could not control his anger anymore. Long gone where the days that he was going to let the Dursleys bother him.

"You know Dudley you're right I think I will curse you." Harry said through gritted teeth.

Dudley just let out a laugh. "Everyone knows you can't! You'll be expelled. You'll be expelled." Dudley said laughing.

"Stupefy." Harry thought as he raised his hand.

A beam of red light hit Dudley in the chest. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia screamed, "Dudley!"

Harry just sat and laughed at his cousin who was now unconscious.

"PUT HIM RIGHT OR I WILL-"

"You'll do what? End up just like him?" Harry said viciously.

Realization seemed to strike his uncle because he took a step back. "I want you out of here now!" he screamed.

"Incendio!" Harry said raising both his hands causing the kitchen table to erupt into flames. "Alright I'll leave, but I will burn this place to the ground with you all in it." Harry said a murderous glint in his eyes.

Vernon Dursley had never been more frightened of his nephew in his life. Not once had Harry ever cast a spell on them or threatened them. Now it looked like he was prepared to kill every single person in the house. Fear got the better of his and he fell to his knees. "Please Harry don't, please you can stay j-just don't hurt us." He pleaded.

Harry looked absolutely thrilled at the broken man standing before him he let the fire rise up a little more causing his aunt to let out another scream before he said "finite." The room fell back to normal and he woke Dudley up. Harry just smirked at his relatives. "Don't ever raise your voice to me again Dursley or I will make sure it's the last thing you say." Harry said before leaving the kitchen.

He entered his room and sat down on his bed looking at his hands. He never had that much control over his magic before. What was happening to him?

Harry spent the rest of the night practicing his wandless magic and found that he had grown increasingly more powerful. He could now summon a patronus at will and he could do any spell he learned at Hogwarts. He still couldn't get over his new complexion though. Every time he saw himself in the mirror when he went to the bathroom he gasped.

Harry was working on sending two spells at once when he felt a sharp pain in his side. He bent over his entire body seemed to be cramping. Hedwig who had been avoiding him all day let out a few hoots of concern. The pain was searing like his ribs and organs were trying to burst from the inside, but as soon as the pain came it stopped.

Harry slowly got up and started looking for something he didn't know what it was, but something was definitely missing. He started emptying his trunk throwing all his belongings all over the room. He was getting frustrated now. He had torn his room apart. He saw his invisibility cloak and picked it up. He felt that this was important and he shrank it and put it in his pocket before running downstairs.

The Dursleys watched in absolute horror while Harry ran all over the house tossing things around screaming that he lost something. They were all huddled in the kitchen when he burst into the room Dudley gasped when he saw a strange glint in Harry's green eyes. He quickly turned the entire kitchen inside out. He levitated every object in front of him before sending them back to there original place.

After a good four hours of searching, Harry concluded that whatever he lost was not in the house. He quickly ran outside and instinctively headed towards the park. _I was there last night maybe I dropped something_. He thought to himself as he ran off as quickly as he could towards the park.

Harry stopped suddenly and looked to his left. The park was a block and half away from his house, but sure enough no sooner then had he started running towards it did he arrive. He looked back at the distance he had just covered and realized that something was definitely off. He walked slowly or at least he thought it was slowly over towards a bench on the far side of the park. He took a seat and suddenly realized how right it felt to be here.

Harry sat on the bench in the park and watched the sun slowly go down. As it started to fade, he noticed he started to fell more and more awake. By the time it was completely dark, Harry felt like he had drank a dozen coffees. He was extremely hyper and he could sense he was in the right place. Something was going to happen here he could feel it. He looked around the park. Obviously his vision had slowly adjusted to the dark because he could see everything incredibly vividly. He saw one of Miss Figg's cats climb up a tree, he saw a kid in Dudley's gang push a kid as he walked home, and he saw a woman swinging back and forth on the swing set.

Harry was entranced by the woman swinging he felt that he recognized her from somewhere. From where he was sitting he could make out her stunning black hair and her beautiful figure. He got up and walked over towards her. He found himself watching her as she swung back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. He wasn't sure how long he was staring at her, but he snapped out of it when she said. "So are you going to just watch me all night or are you going to swing with me?"

Harry felt himself blush with embarrassment. He walked over to the swing next to hers and started to swing. It was an exhilarating feeling every time he fell back he felt the wind move around him in different directions.

"Not much of a talker are you?" The girl said with a smile.

Harry blushed again. "Sorry I guess I'm not. I'm Harry."

"Stephanie, but my friends call me Steph." The girl said smiling.

"So Steph why are you here this late at night?" Harry asked.

"Oh I'm a night person. It's so much more peaceful don't you think?" Steph said.

"Yea I never really noticed it till now, during the day this park is always busy and there is a bunch of commotion, but at night it's almost tranquil." He said smiling enjoying the relaxing conversation.

"I agree." Steph said.

Harry couldn't help but feel that he knew this girl from someplace. She was so familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "You look so familiar." Harry blurted out.

"Really, well to tell the truth so do you." Steph said with a smile.

"Do you live around here or something?" Harry asked.

"No I was just passing by yesterday and I thought it looked like a nice place." Steph said.

_Yesterday maybe I met her here. Think Harry did you see her here yesterday_?

Steph just stared at Harry knowing that he had to be going insane trying to remember where they had met.

"I'm sorry, but I know I know you." Harry said frustrated.

"Don't worry about it." Steph said smiling. "I'm tired I'm going to go take a seat."

"I'll join you." Harry said. He jumped off the swing and to his complete shock he flew some 50 feet in the air before landing on the other side of the park. He quickly turned around to see Steph staring at him opened mouthed.

"Oh Shit! Steph wait I can explain." Harry said before he realized he had no clue how he had just done what he did. He wanted to get to Steph before she ran away and literally a second later he was standing in front of her.

"Oh my God!" Steph said. She had never seen a mortal transition to a vampire before, but she knew enough to say that Harry was very special. She couldn't fly that far off the swing until last year and not even she could move at his speed.

"Steph I'm sorry. I-I-I don't know what's wrong with me I-I think I'm changing somehow strange things keep happening to me." Harry said.

"What kind of strange things?" She asked wanting to know what else he could do.

"I had this weird dream where I saw my dead parents. It was so real I couldn't believe it." Harry said.

_No that's not possible he couldn't have reached the plane of souls already_. She thought.

"I-I fell off the second floor in my aunts house and I managed to land feet first without a scratch." Harry said.

_He's very powerful that's clear._

"Harry, can I ask you something?" Steph asked.

Harry looked up into her eyes she had been completely silent and he was just glad she wasn't running for the hills screaming. When he looked up he saw brilliant green eyes similar to his, but not as bright. He then remembered something. A girl with yellow and black eyes kissing his neck.

"Harry?" Steph asked are you ok.

Harry snapped out of his day dream about the girl with yellow eyes and nodded his head. "Yea Steph ask me anything."

"Do you like what's happening to you?" She asked.

Harry thought about it for a moment. He did like what was happening to him, he had more control over his magic then he ever dreamed, he felt stronger then he ever had before, and he wasn't as lonely for some reason.

"Yea I do I can't explain why, but it feels so, so-"

"so right?" Steph finished.

"Yea exactly." Harry said smiling.

Steph climbed on Harry's lap, her eyes turned yellow and locked with his for the second time.

Harry instantly remembered everything from the night before. He felt her eye's dive into his very soul, but he didn't fight her. "You're a vampire." Harry said smiling.

Steph was glad to see that he was smiling. "Yes Harry I am. Do you remember what I told you last night?" she asked.

"Yes everything. I still want this to happen. I've never felt happier in my life. How many more days will I have to forget though? I don't like forgetting you." He said.

Steph couldn't help but blush at Harry. She was only 17 and she liked him very much. "Harry if you can find me tomorrow night then I will find you on the fourth night and this will all be over." She said smiling not bothering to hide her fangs.

Harry leaned in and kissed her very passionately on the lips. This time she didn't try to push him back instead she let his tongue enter her mouth. Harry wasn't sure how long they remained like that he felt his body long for her. After an eternity, she pushed him back. "Harry I have to do this before the sun rises." She panted.

Harry nodded and she once again slipped his pants off and bit into his upper thigh. The familiar cold ran through his body and he once again fell unconscious.

&&&

"I'm telling you for the 20th time he was here covered in blood!" A man's voice screamed waking Harry up.

Harry felt his entire body ache in pain. He couldn't move. He didn't want to move. His head was again throbbing with pain.

"That's not possible we asked everyone no one else saw him and he would find us!" Another man's voice said.

"What if he's hurt what if he's…he's-" a woman's voice trailed off.

Harry rolled out of bed and walked to his bathroom. He smiled at the familiar Gryffindor tiles. He got into the shower and turned it on. Warmth filled his entire body as the liquid washed over his skin. He felt himself open his mouth to drink some water. He stayed in the shower trying to remember what happened to him again last night.

_Why do I have these blank spots in my memory? Damn I know something important happened I just can't remember what_. Harry cursed himself for not being able to recall what happened.

He thought _accio_ towel and he felt a towel shoot into his hand. He dried his face off and walked over to the mirror wiping it with the towel to clear away the steam. For the second time in two nights he let out a blood curtailing scream. He looked at himself in the mirror he had blood dripping down from his hair. His white towel was stained blood red. He looked behind him to see a trail of bloody footprints leading from the shower. He looked at the shower and again saw pools of blood draining away.

He heard the door swing open behind him, he turned when he heard someone say, "Harry?" very softy.

He whipped around to see three people standing in the doorway to the bathroom. He instantly recognized them and his eyes went wide with shock.

"Mum? Dad? Sirius? Is that really you?" he asked weakly.

The three of them seemed absolutely in shocked to see Harry who was just as shocked to see them as well.

"HARRY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sirius screamed.

Harry watched as his mother slapped Sirius on the face.

"How does everyone get here stupid!" She screamed sadly tears flowing down her face. "Harry I miss you so much please come here."

Harry ran forward to give his parents a hug when all of a sudden he woke up in his bed at privet drive.

_No not again I can't take these damn dreams_ he thought to himself. He tried to move, but he soon realized this was not a good idea and he let out a horrible wail of pain. His entire body was burning. He couldn't move an inch without feeling a sharp pain. His abdomen seemed to be throbbing any attempted to move either of his legs caused a horrible pain. "Ugh was Voldemort saying crucio over me all night." Harry said aloud.

_I have to get up_ he said to himself. He had no idea why he wanted to get up. His body screamed for him to stay in bed and hope everything got better. Harry tried to move several times, each time the pain got worse and worse. An owl flew into his room and dropped a letter on his stomach. He tried to move his arms, but that only shot pain throughout his upper body.

Harry focused very hard on the letter in front of him he wanted to read it, but his muscles wouldn't budge. He looked at the letter on his lap taunting him something so easy, but it had become a Herculean task. He focused on the letter in front of him. He envisioned it raising into the air, and very slowly it did. He then thought "diffindo" the cutting hex cut the letter open in the air. Accio letter he thought and the letter unfolded in front of his eyes.

Dear Harry,

I'm sorry I haven't written you in a while, but Dumbledore seemed to think it was a good idea if we left you alone. Mum has finally convinced him to let us take you to the burrow tomorrow. So be ready.

Ron

_No_ Harry thought_ I can't leave something is going on here I need to be here_. Harry mustered as much momentum as he could and he threw himself off the bed. The pain was indescribable all his bones seemed to want to break, his legs were throbbing, his head was pounding, but he was still conscious. He slowly battled against the pain and sat down on the bed. On the back of Ron's letter Harry wrote. A short note.

Ron.

I'm sorry, but I can't leave yet. I have things I have to take care of. Thank your mum for the offer. I'll write as soon as I can leave.

Harry.

"Hedwig." Harry croaked his even his throat was soar.

His owl looked apprehensive at first, but then flew over and took the letter. 

"Thank you." Harry said weakly as he tried to stand.

He slowly, but surly was making his way to the bathroom in the hall. The pain was indescribable with every step his legs threatened to give out. Every breath of air was begging to hurt. He stepped into the bathroom banished his clothes and stepped into the shower.

The force of the water hitting his body was like getting shot by a cannon. Harry let out a horrible scream that seemed to echo throughout the house.

&&&

The Dursley family was eating breakfast pretending that they weren't scared of Harry Potter.

Vernon was reading the paper and commenting on how the ministry was doing a terrible job at handling a dangerous new cult that popped up seemingly over night.

Aunt Petunia was sipping coffee and thinking about the kind of gossip she could gather today from the new neighbor.

Dudley was thinking about how his gang was going to set bottle rockets off in glass bottles down by the creek later.

The three Dursleys were all stirred from their thoughts by a very loud scream that came from the guest bathroom.

Vernon stood up very nervous, Aunt Petunia seemed to pale in fear, and Dudley started to shake at the sound of Harry's screams.

The screams seemed to go on for some time before they finally stopped.

"D-do you think h-he's dead?" Dudley asked

The family shot each other nervous looks if he had died under there watch there would certainly be hell to pay when the other freaks came looking for him.

&&&

Harry turned off the shower. He was having a very difficult time breathing he felt like every bone in his chest had been completely broken by the water. He took a step out of the shower and stared at himself in the mirror. He was now a total ghost of his former self. His skin was completely white, he looked at his fingernails they seemed to be sparkling. The only color at all that seemed to come off him was from his incredibly bright green eyes that seemed to be getting brighter with every passing second.

He cast a drying spell on himself, and then summoned some new robes. He carefully put them on his legs seemed to want to refuse to raise up in the air. After some difficulty, he managed to fully cloth himself. He stepped out into the hallway he wondered how the Dursleys would react to seeing him so pale. He silently chucked at what there faces would look like.

He very carefully walked down the stairs, careful not to step on a skateboard as he did the day before. He slowly walked into the kitchen. He expected to see three sets of frightened faces, but instead he only saw relief. 

"Boy what was that screaming about?" His uncle asked nervously.

Harry observed his uncle very carefully. He was scared of him, but he wasn't petrified and his aunt wasn't freaking out something was definitely off.

He sat down at the table his entire body ached he needed food, but nothing seemed to be appetizing. Everything he looked at disgusted him. He watched as Dudley ate some sausage and quickly run out of the kitchen clearly not wanting a repeat of yesterday.

Harry sat at the kitchen table for several hours unable to move. His entire body was in pain. He was growing incredibly hungry he hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before. He was about to make another attempts at moving from the kitchen table when he caught a whiff of something that smelt very, very good. He turned to where his aunt was unloading some steaks. The raw meat looked absolutely delicious. He wanted it.

Accio meat! He thought. His aunt screamed as three packages of steak flew out of her bag right into Harry's outstretched hand.

"Put those down boy those are for Dudley and me! His uncle screamed.

Harry shot him a look and his uncle quieted down he licked his lips at the raw meat in front of him. He could feel his mouth watering. His uncle rose from the table put Harry shot him a very threatening glance and he quickly sat down.

Harry quickly swept from the room all thoughts of pain now forgotten. As soon as he entered his room he ripped the raw steaks from their packages and started to tear into them. He moaned with delight as he ripped into the steaks causing the blood to shoot out. After only three minutes he had successfully devoured the three steaks. The pain in his body seemed to lessen considerably after he finished eating and he couldn't help but feel a great deal of relief.

Harry practiced some spell work in his room until 7pm when Hedwig returned with a letter from Ron.

_Harry _

_Hey mate what's up? Why don't you want to leave those muggles? Mum was freaking out when we got your letter she wanted to floo over immediately, but I convinced her to just owl you back. _

_I'm sorry if you are mad at me for not writing, but please mate come over to the burrow we all miss you. _

_Ron _

Harry scoffed at his friend's pathetic attempt at an apology. First he says Dumbledore asked them not to write, now he tries to manipulate me by saying his mum is upset. Why can't he just be honest and say that he was spending time with Hermione and he didn't have time for me any more. Harry thought.

Harry quickly wrote a response.

_Ron_

_As I said before I'm busy leave me alone. Don't try to make me feel bad about your mum, and don't try to apologies we both know the real reason that you didn't write. I have too much on my plate right now to be coming to the burrow any time soon. Get over it. _

_Harry _

"Hedwig feel like making another journey to Ron's?" Harry asked.

The owl hooted happily. She hadn't had anything to do all summer she was probably bored. Harry thought. "Just stay at Ron's for a while I don't intend to write anyone anytime soon."

Hedwig took the letter and took off into the night.

Harry watched Hedwig disappear into the night when he could no longer see her he felt the sudden urge that he forgot something. He began looking around. Something was definitely wrong he said to himself as he looked around. He looked out the window into the dark sky it was now close to ten. He definitely forgot to do something tonight.

Harry started to race around the house again. He clearly forgot something very important, but what? He thought.

"Boy get out you did the same thing last night you idiot!" Vernon yelled

Harry froze he did do the something last night didn't he where did I go? He thought. He turned to his uncle and said, "Do you know where I went last night?"

"No boy I'm not your damn secretary you just took off outside." His uncle replied.

Harry could have kissed his uncle he had to go outside of course. He opened the door. The night seemed so alive to him. He could fell the wind as it blew softy against his body he could sense the slightest change in temperature. The cold didn't bother him in fact he thought it was a little to warm out. He thought back to Hogwarts and the cold winters. He smiled as he started to look around trying to figure out what he forgot to do. He started walking house to house, he noticed every blade of grass as it moved in the wind, he heard a car three streets over honk its horn and he heard a teenager scream a profanity at the drive.

"Wait I shouldn't be able to hear that." Harry said.

He listened very closely to everything around him. He heard Dudley's best friend Piers playing video games in his house, he heard a little girl arguing with her mother about ice cream, Miss Figg was flooing mad-eye and telling him it was his turn to take watch in a few hrs.

"SHIT MAD-EYE!" Harry said. "Fuck if he discoverers I'm gone they'll be hell to pay."

Harry frantically started to look for whatever he forgot then he heard something very familiar. He tuned his hearing and he heard the cracking of chains and a familiar squeaking sound. He quickly followed the sound and a few seconds later he found himself at the park staring at a very attractive girl who was swinging. He didn't know why but he couldn't take his eyes off her. She had gorgeous black hair that floated in the wind as she swung back and forth.

Harry walked over to the girl very slowly he felt very comfortable around her for some reason. "Er- hello." Harry said with a smile.

The girl looked down at him and smiled very wide. "Hi." She said brightly.

"Um mind if I join you?" Harry said pointing to the swing next to hers.

"No go right ahead." She said not taking her eyes off him.

Harry climbed onto the swing and slowly started gaining momentum. He was swinging completely parallel to the girl now as they talked.

"My names Harry."

"Stephanie, but you can call me Steph."

"Do you live around here? I know I've seen you before."

"No I was just walking past here a few days ago and thought it was a nice place." She said smiling.

Something clicked in Harry's head an uncanny feeling of déjà vu.

"You ever get déjà vu because I'm getting a nasty episode of it right now." Harry said looking at the girl in her beautiful green eyes.

Green eyes where do I know those eyes? Harry thought. They are so familiar I know this girl, but how?

Steph laughed out loud at the obvious mental hell Harry was in trying to figure out he knew her. After tonight you'll remember luv I promise. She thought.

"I'm getting bored you want to jump off?" Steph asked.

"Yea alright. I have to warn you I'm pretty good." Harry said.

"Oh yea how about a contest?" Steph asked brightly.

"Your on." Harry replied.

"On 3." Steph said .

"1…" They said together.

"…2…"

"…3…"

They both flew off the swings into the night. Harry was at first shocked at how far he was flying, but then he realized that Steph was flying right next to him. For some reason he didn't think this was odd and he concentrated on beating her. The two of them landed clear across the park Steph beat him by a few inches.

"Ha I win!" She laughed loudly.

Harry now seemed to realize just how far they flew and he looked back in horror at how far the swing set was from them .

"W-w-how did you? H-how did I? This is really far." Harry stammered.

Steph just walked up to him and held his hand. Harry looked into her green eyes he knew her how though this was all too familiar even when he was flying through the air he wasn't worried at all.

Steph saw just how confused Harry looked as he tried to piece everything together. She wanted him to remember she wanted him to be like how he was last night. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

As soon as her lips touched his Harry felt a spark shoot off in his brain. He felt the memories of the past few nights fly past him. He remembered thinking she was Tonks and bearing his soul to her. He remembered her giving him a chance to see his parents, seeing that she was a vampire, telling her that he was glad she did this, and finally kissing her last night. Harry returned the kiss very passionately. When they broke apart he said, "I remember."

Stephanie had never been happier to hear two words. She smiled and showed her fangs. Harry smiled and she gasped as she saw 2 little fangs appear in his mouth. Harry felt them with his tongue. "This is going to take some getting use to." He said with a fanged smile.

Stephanie explained how he would remember everything now, but she still had to drink his blood tonight and that he would be completely bed ridden tomorrow. 

"The pain will be terrible." She said sadly.

"I'll deal with it. The thought of you at the end of the night will be all that I need." He said smiling.

"Cut it out Harry, you're going to make me blush." She said smiling.

Harry teased her some more, but then the thought of Moody popped into his head.

"Shit! We have to hurry I have to get back quickly." Harry said frantically.

"Why what is it?" She asked.

"It's my guard if he finds out that I'm gone he's going to go crazy!" Harry exclaimed.

"Wait why do you have a guard?" Steph asked.

"They are just a precaution in case Voldemort tries to kill me." Harry said.

Stephanie was now very nervous "Why would the dark lord want to kill you!" She screamed.

Harry eyed her very suspiciously now. "The Dark Lord? Only death eaters and his followers call him that."

Stephanie seemed very taken aback by his quick change in demeanor. She knew he was a wizard and all wizards feared the dark lord, but he seemed to be getting angry. "M-my family w-we spy for him." She said honestly.

"WHAT!" Harry screamed now pacing back and forth unable to comprehend what he just heard. He was so used how couldn't he have seen it. "I'm such an idiot." He screamed

"Harry what's wrong!" Steph asked putting her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"Don't touch me!" Harry screamed pulling out his wand.

"Harry please tell me what's wrong. We never hurt anyone all we do is tell him things like where the giants are and when they are moving in return he leave us alone." Steph said in a soft voice.

"Do you have the dark mark?" Harry asked terrified of the answer.

"No it can't be branded on Vampires." She said honestly.

Harry was so torn the one person he felt a connection to. The person who brought him back from the very depths of hell was working for his greatest enemy.

"Do you know who I am?" Harry asked weakly.

"You're Harry." Stephanie said offhandedly.

"Yea I'm Harry Potter." He said looking up at Stephanie.

Stephanie let out a huge gasp. Oh my God you didn't Steph y-you weren't this stupid. You didn't start to fall for the dark lord's greatest enemy.

Harry saw the look of absolute terror pass over Steph's face. "I guess you know who I am huh?" Harry asked sadly sitting down on the bench.

Steph sat down gingerly next to him. "I-I didn't know." She said finally hanging her head.

"What are we going to do now?" Harry said sadly.

"We have to finish the transition if we don't you'll die." Steph said sadly.

Harry looked up at her. "You still want me to become like you?" He asked weakly.

"Harry I'm sorry. I really didn't know. I was just hunting and I saw you under the cloak and I heard you and I felt terrible. I thought I could help you." Steph said.

"You did help me." Harry said. "You basically gave me a reason to live the last few days."

Steph blushed at these words, but felt horrible none the less. "Harry can you ever look at me the same again?"

"Steph I really like you. I really truly do, but you can't work for the person who wants to kill me and still expect to date me can you?" Harry said sadly.

"No" She said hanging her head.

"Let's just finish this then." She said sadly.

Harry nodded his head. He felt the familiar feeling of his blood leaving his body in a few seconds he would be unconscious again, blissful unconsciousness.

&&&

"I don't understand where did he go? How can he come and go it isn't possible."

Harry let out a violent scream. His entire body was killing him. He couldn't move without screaming his entire body ached. Breathing was too much trouble so he tried to stop, to his surprise time passed without him taking a breath and he didn't feel faint.

The door to his room swung open and he watched as his parents and Sirius stepped into the room.

"Harry gods what happened to you?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked at his Godfather and smiled. "Is this real?"

His parents sat by his bed side. "Harry dear did you die?" His mother asked tears in her eyes.

Harry thought the question was odd. "No I didn't die." Harry said simply.

This seemed to stun both his father and Sirius.

"Harry how are you in the afterlife then?" His father asked.

Harry tried to move his legs, but the pain was to extreme. He let out a loud wail of pain which seemed to greatly disturb everyone.

"Harry are you in pain?" his mother asked.

"Yes." Harry said weakly.

"How is this possible Sirius? You can't feel pain where you're dead." His father asked

"I'm not dead." Harry replied through gritted teeth. "I think I know how I get here."

"How?" The three of them asked.

"I'm becoming a vampire." Harry choked out.

"You're WHAT!" Sirius yelled.

"Becoming a vampire." Harry said again, as another pain shot through his body.

"H-Harry it's almost unheard of for a wizard to be turned." His father said.

"Well James the kid is special I always said it." Sirius said with a grin.

"This is serious Sirius!" Lily yelled.

"Harry under no circumstance tell anyone not even Albus you are turning do you understand me!" Lily said.

"No problem I don't trust Dumbledore, but why shouldn't I tell Remus or…?" Harry asked

"No do not under any circumstance tell Remus. Stay away from Remus Harry. Vampires and were-wolves don't get along!" Sirius said.

"But why shouldn't I…" Harry had to stop speaking because a massive pain shot through his entire body causing him to shake uncontrollably.

"No Lily don't touch him." Sirius said. "He's between planes and he's not quite a vampire that's why he is feeling so much pain to be here." 

Lily just sat next to her son as he screamed. She started to cry he had been through so much he didn't need this. Sirius had told them all about Harry the things he did. The way he was brought up. James went ballistic when he heard about how he was treated by her sister. Now she felt like she was dying all over again watching him suffer.

Harry finally stopped shaking and said, "I don't think I have much time please tell me why I shouldn't tell anyone I'm becoming a vampire?" Harry asked.

"Harry can you still do magic?" Sirius asked quickly

"Yes…in fact I'm a lot better at it." Harry said weakly.

"Harry that's incredibly you are supposed to lose your magic if you turn." James said.

"Unless he's what the wizarding world always feared." Sirius said darkly.

"What are you talking about Sirius?" Lily asked.

"In old pure blood families, there is a legend about a wizard who was turned by a vampire but he kept his magic. He became God like. His vampire abilities combined with his magic made him indestructible." James said.

"What happened to him?" Harry choked out.

"The legend says he fell in love with a human and had a child. He passed on the gene to the child, who was mortal. He watched his family grow up and then chose to die with his wife." Sirius said.

"So why do wizards fear…"

"Think about it Harry anything with that kind of power would be something to be feared. Under no circumstance reveal your abilities to anyone." Sirius said.

Harry was about to say something when he felt the world get hazy. He opened his eyes he was ling in his be at number 4 Privet Drive. He felt an unbelieveable pain rocket through his body. Every breath every time he moved an inch he couldn't take the pain much longer he was going to die. Amongst all the pain an idea popped it his head. "Petrificus Totalus" he thought both hands on his chest.

Instantly his entire body froze. He felt so happy he couldn't move the full body bind had stopped the worst of the pain. His chest still ached every time he breathed, but now all he had to do was wait for Steph to return.

&&&

Harry did nothing, but feel terrible shots of pain all day. He patiently waited for Stephanie to arrive the sun had just set over Surry and he was expecting her any moment. The only action that happened all day was Hedwig and another owl dropping two letters off on his lap. He couldn't remove the body bind to read them so they just sat on his bed all day.

It was almost ten pm. Harry was about to give up hope that Steph would be coming. Harry thought of her telling Voldemort that she had incapacitated his greatest enemy. He felt his heart break with every passing minute. He was about to remove the body bind and give up when he heard a knocking on his window. He turned his head to see Steph standing there.

"You have to invite me in Harry?" She said.

Harry took a deep breath and removed the body bind.

As soon as the body bind was lifted, Harry felt a horrible pain shoot throughout his entire body. He screamed for what seemed like hours in his mind as every nerve in his body started to explode in agony.

"Harry invite me in I can help you!" Steph screamed.

Harry heard her voice, but he couldn't find his own. The pain was beginning to cause him to black out he turned to his side to see Stephanie tears streaming down her face.

"Come in." He managed to choke out barley above a whisper before succumbing to the darkness

&&&

Stephanie watched in horror as Harry was screaming on the bed. What had she done to him? Why did you do this look at him? Stephanie watched Harry scream in agony. The horror of what she had done now completely evident to her. She saw him screaming, writhing in pain on the bed. She closed her eyes he couldn't even speak the pain was too intense. She wanted to fly away and never come back, but something held her there she had to see him. She watched as Harry turned to face her, his face in agony. If she hadn't been a vampire, she never would have heard the two words leave his mouth not even a whisper. "Come in."

She threw the window open and ran to him he was unconscious by the time she got there. 

"No Harry stick with me." She said pleading. She bit her wrist and blood started to spill out. "Drink Harry please drink." 

&&&

Harry smelt something wonderful it seemed to cut through the blackness that was surrounding him. He took another sniff and opened his eyes. He found himself sucking on Stephanie's wrist like his life depended on it. He tasted each drop of her blood. The taste was indescribable it was sweet with a zest he had never before tasted.

Stephan relaxed when she saw Harry's eyes open while he drank from her blood. She was starting to fell a little light headed, but she fought through it. Harry needed to drink as much blood as he could.

Harry felt something strange in every drop of blood he tasted. There was a pulse underneath every drop at first the pulse was very quick, but as he drank more and more the pulse started to fade. He noticed as the pulse faded the blood became more scarce. He felt the pulse slow down incredibly and he opened his eyes.

Harry let out a gasp. Stephanie looked dead. Realization finally dawned on him. He had drained almost all of her blood she wasn't going to live. He quickly healed her wrist and slit his own with a fingernail. He pushed his wrist up to Stephanie's face her basic instincts took hold of her and she began to drink. As she drank more he felt himself start to get lightheaded.

_Slow down Steph please_. He thought.

Steph's eyes flew open and she released Harry's wrist.

_Did I just hear him in my head_. Stephanie thought frightened.

Harry was glad she dropped his wrist, but then he heard, "Did I just hear him in my head."

_Holy shit I just heard you_. Harry thought.

Stephanie heard Harry in her head again

_Harry can you hear my thoughts?_

Yes. Can you hear mine?

Um…Yea I can.

"What do we do about this" Harry said out loud.

_Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God. I can't have Harry Potter in my head. This is a dream. Oh shit what do I do? What do I do? I'm already in so much trouble with my parents for not obeying the dark lord shit he's going to kill me for sure. _

"Steph" Harry said shaking her calm down.

"I'm going to die Harry." Steph said tears falling down her face.

"Steph Voldemort won't hurt you I won't let him." Harry said.

"Harry you don't understand how vulnerable I made you when I turned you. Vampires can be killed so easily, sunlight, stakes, silver. The list goes on and on." Steph said sadly. "Now you can't even do magic. I'm sorry Harry."

Harry smiled what you mean I can't do this, "accio tissue." A box of tissues flew into his hand and he handed one to Steph who stood in shock.

"Y-y-you aren't suppose to b-be able t-to do that!" Steph said in shock.

"Yea I know, but I never like rules." Harry said grinning.

Steph just started at him in awe.

_He could be the one to save us._ She thought

_Steph I can hear your thoughts remember?_

Crap. I'm sorry Harry it's just no one is suppose to be able to do magic when they are turned. 

_I know my dad explained that to me._

You spoke to them again?

Yea I spoke to my mum, dad, and Godfather. They were a little surprised needless to say. 

_Harry that's incredible! _

_Why? I thought you said vampires could do that?_

_Master vampires who are hundreds of years old can do that Harry. I can't. I can communicate by thought with the dead, but I can't actually see them! . _

_Steph what did you mean I could save you all?_

Oh ugh well um you see there is this story about a wizard who was um bitten by a-

_Vampire and had a bunch of Godly powers right?_

Yea how did you know?

My dad and Sirius are from old pure blood wizard families they know the story. 

_Oh well you know what this means right?_

No clue sorry. 

_If you show yourself to the vampires they will abandon Voldemort and follow you. You're like well our God. My parents prayed that someone like you would come to deliver us from persecution. _

_Great I'm already the savior of the wizarding world now I have to be the savior of the vampires. Ha just what I always wanted more responsibility. _

Harry looked at Steph and both of them started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Sorry Harry looks that way." She said.

"Steph." Harry said turning serious. "I don't want you to return to Voldemort. Stay with me please I will protect at all costs just don't leave me."

_I don't want to be alone again. _He couldn't help but think the last part and he knew she heard it since her eyes started to water.

"I won't leave you Harry I promise I won't." She said hugging him.

_Please don't hurt me though._ She said her deepest fear now coming to the surface.

Harry looked at her. "I won't hurt you ever. I promise." Harry said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

_I don't ever want to kiss anyone else. _She thought before it was too late.

_Me either. _

_You know this link between us is going to get really old really fast _

_At least we can talk while we are kissing. How many people can say that? _

Stephanie laughed breaking the kiss. "Damn it Harry see what you made me do."

"I'm sorry Steph. How about I make it up to you?" Harry said.

_Well I have already seen your package. SHIT! _

Harry blushed a deep red at hearing her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm so, so sorry I couldn't help it. It just popped into my head. I mean you have nothing to be ashamed of it's really-" _God stop talking about this. She thought._

_God damn it she is so sexy when she's embarrassed._

Stephanie smiled. "Thank you Harry, but I'd like to think I'm sexy all the time." 

_Don't worry you are. Damn it. _

_Yea I know it's strange not having any private thoughts. _

Harry pulled Stephanie into a very passionate kiss. They did their best to keep their minds empty, but soon found it was impossible, and they just tried to ignore the thoughts they both heard.

_Oh my God she tastes great. _

_He's too good to be true. _

_I never want anyone else. _

_I don't ever want to leave. _

_Then don't leave. _

_Where will I stay? _

With me. 

The two immortal teens broke apart. Harry banished all the blood that had spilled from their wrists, summoned an extra pillow, and they fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. Revelations

2

Harry woke up next to Stephanie curled in a ball against his chest. He smiled as he watched her sleep. He thought about waking her up, but decided against it. She was to perfect. He didn't want to disturb her in anyway. 

Harry noticed that she started to stir and he leaned in very close and whispered, "Morning luv."

Stephanie quickly jumped up and screamed.

"Stephanie what is it! What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Harry the sun. Look out." Stephanie jumped in front of him to shield him from the morning sun, but to her amazement the sun didn't seem to affect either of them. "I don't understand shouldn't I be dead?" 

"I guess if this was earth you might have a good chance at being dead, but you see in the afterlife dead is sort of a given." Sirius said smiling from the door.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled running up to him and squeezing him.

"Ah Harry let go you're crushing my spine." Sirius said.

"I thought you can't feel pain in the afterlife?" Harry said with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Damn it! I told James that prank wasn't good. Your dad really has been slacking off these last 16 years. His pranking has slipped to Remus' level, " Sirius said smiling. "Oh and Harry aren't you going to introduce me to your vampire friend here?"

"Oh sorry Sirius this is Stephanie. Stephanie this is Sirius." Harry said smiling.

"Y-y-your dead." Stephanie stammered.

"Nothing gets past you does it sweetie. Really Harry not the sharpest vampire. You sure you like her?" Sirius said smiling.

"Watch it you old mut." Harry said smiling.

"Harry how am I here!" Stephanie screamed. "I shouldn't be able to project myself here I'm 17!"

"I'm 16!" Harry said right back with a grin.

"That's different y-you're, you're like a God." Steph screamed.

"You told her!" Sirius screamed.

"Well Sirius it's not that easy to hide something when you a complete mental link with somebody now is it Steph?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Nope, at least we don't have to worry about secrets in our relationship." Stephanie said smiling.

"Merlin help you both!" Sirius said laughing. "So you want to come down stairs I'm sure you're parents will be so happy to see you both." Sirius said grinning.

"Sirius be nice to Steph or I'll let her sink her teeth into Snuffles." Harry threatened.

"Is that a threat Harry the girl is beautiful sounds more like a birthday present." Sirius said.

Harry hit Sirius over the head. Sirius was pretending to cry and ran out of the room screaming. "James, Lily, your son just hit me for making a pass at his girlfriend."

Stephanie was laughing very hard now and Harry was very glad that she wasn't nervous about meeting his family.

"He was adorable." Stephanie said grinning.

"Oh yea he's adorable alright, just wait till a prank war breaks out between my dad and him then you'll see a darker side." Harry said laughing.

They both laughed as they walked out of the room into the Hallway and down the stairs. 

"Harry quick question who is Snuffles and why would Sirius be scared of me biting him?" Stephanie asked

"Oh sorry Sirius can transform into a big black dog. Snuffles is the name I gave to Sirius when he's in his animagus form." Harry said smiling.

"Oh." Stephanie said smiling thinking about Harry's gruffy God-father turning into a Dog.

"Harry you're back!" James said jumping up a huge grin on his face. "I thought Sirius was playing another joke he had me run up to that room a hundred times yesterday!"

"It's good to see you dad." Harry said pulling his father into a big hug. "I've missed you so much. You don't know how bad I wanted to see you again, and after Sirius died. I-I had no one I was completely alone. Dumbledore lied to me, Remus withheld the prophecy from me, and Ron and Hermione never are going to have time for me. If it wasn't for Steph I would have probably killed myself."

James held his son tears falling down his face. It pained him that he had to have such a difficult life. He looked over his shoulder at the teen vampire who was now crying silently he felt an incredibly adoration towards her for rescuing him in his hour of need.

"Harry you're with your family now you'll never be alone again. You can visit here whenever you like I trust you know how right?" James asked.

Harry shook his head. "We're both asleep back on earth that's the only time I have come here."

"Maybe I should explain how you come here at will then." Lily said coming out of a room.

"Mum…I'm so happy to finally see you." Harry said hugging her very tightly. "I missed you so much. I-I love you so much mum."

"I know Harry. I love you to son. Sirius has told us all about you and shown us all his memories of you. I couldn't be prouder of the person you've become." Lily said tears falling down her face. "I'm sorry your father and I couldn't have brought you up. There are so many things we missed out on."

"Mum that's not your fault that's Voldemort's and I'll kill him for you mum. I promise on my life. I'll make him pay for taking you all away from me."

Harry and his mum broke away both had tears in their eyes. "Harry dear if you ever want to see us while you are awake. All you have to do is focus on the room that you always appear in that is your room. If you can visualize yourself in that room then you will appear there. When you want to go back, you only need to focus on where your body was on earth." Lily said.

"How do you know this mum?" Harry asked very impressed.

"After you arrived last night I went straight to Merlin who pulled a few strings and found out from Vladamir." She said smiling.

"Whose Vladamir?" Harry asked.

"Oh that would be your great-great-great-great-great infinitely great grandfather. Who also happened to be the last person who kept their magic while they turned to a vampire" Lily said smiling.

"Are you telling me that the greatest Vampire God Vladamir is here!" Stephanie screamed looking excited.

"Well sweetie yes and no. You see Vladamir is very private only a few people actually talk to him. It's lucky that I play exploding snap with Merlin because his wife is friends with Vladamir's cousin who past the question along to him for me.

"Hey make sure you tell him how you met Merlin." James said.

"ugh not this story again James!" Lily screamed

"Harry I was playing Quiditch against Godric Gryffindor, by the way he's the best seeker I've ever seen, but from what Sirius tells me about you I bet you can take him."

Harry couldn't help but blush at his fathers beaming confidence in him.

"Anyway I was weaving through the pitch when a bludger came flying out of no where and hit Godric in the head. Now yea your not suppose to feel pain up here, but during the game you can! So Godric goes flying off his broom and I chase after him and grab him right before he hits the ground. After the game is over, he grabs me and Lily and we talk about our time and Hogwarts and have a grand time. Then he introduces us to Merlin who's pretty much a book worm so naturally your mother got along with him famously.

"James!"

"Sorry dear anyway we had a smashing time. Crazy story huh?"

Harry just stared at his father. "Are you kidding me that's the best story I've ever heard you actually saved Godric's life!"

"No Harry he's dead. I just saved him from taking a life replenishing potion but believe me that's still something." James said with a grin

&&&

Harry and Stephanie were having a great time talking with everyone until Stephanie asked how everyone died. Harry sighed and Stephanie instantly realized she had said something wrong.

"Voldemort." Was the reply all three of them gave.

Stephanie was shocked she looked back to Harry who had a sad look on his face. "H-he killed you all?"

"Yes sweetie we did our best to fight him. I was hit by the killing curse, and Lily took the killing curse to save Harry." James said sadly.

"Yea and that bitch of a cousin of mine stunned me and I fell through that damn veil. Next thing I know poof here I am, instant one way ticket to the afterlife. Although I have to say Harry, the food up here is amazing. I mean yea we don't have to eat or anything, but still might as well enjoy it if you got it right?" Sirius said grinning.

Stephanie seemed to be shocked. "Harry I-I'm sorry I didn't know he killed everyone you loved. I-I I'll never forgive myself for helping that bastard." She said hanging her head.

Sirius, James, and Lily all stared at the girl in front of her shock in their eyes.

"What do you mean you helped Voldemort?" Sirius asked darkly.

Harry took a step back and pulled Stephanie close to him. "Sirius don't you dare take that tone with her! Yes, she spied for Voldemort just like her parents do today, but that's because Vampires can be so easily wiped out and lets not forget all that the ministry has done to make theirs lives so wonderful!"

Sirius seemed stunned. "I-I'm sorry Stephanie. I guess you can see Voldemort is still a touchy subject with me."

Everyone seemed to go back to adoring Stephanie after that. Lily pulled her to the side for "girl-talk" while Harry talked to Sirius and his dad about pranks that they pulled at school. Sirius kept jumping up to talk to "Save Steph" from Lily's boring speeches to tell her about his life and all the crazy things the marauders did.

Stephanie seemed to love Sirius' stories and Lily soon abandoned yelling at Sirius' antics when she saw how much Stephanie seemed to like them. "Damn it Sirius' you already have James and Harry, why can't I have Stephanie!" Lily yelled.

"You have Moony Lily don't forget our fury friend." Sirius said with a grin.

Across the room Harry and his dad were having a very private conversation. "Harry now while I would never tell you to flaunt your vampire powers at school. You do realize what opportunity you have right?" James asked smiling. "I mean you could do things Sirius and I only dreamed about doing."

Harry just listened to his father crazy ideas about how he should get some muggle spray paint and desecrate all the portraits in the head masters office.

Harry laughed at the idea knowing that he could probably get away with it, but still he didn't want to be on the wrong side of Dumbledore if his abilities came out and the wizarding world flipped out like his mum was so sure they would.

Sirius was about to tell him his ideas for pranking McGonagall when Harry felt a familiar haze seem to drift around his eyes and everything started to grow blacker.

"Crap I'm waking up Sirius. I love you guys so much and I'll be back." Harry said.

&&&

Harry opened his eyes sun light was beating down on him. Sunlight crap Stephanie. Harry thought throwing himself over her body causing her to wake up.

"Harry what is it why did you wake me up I was talking with your mum about Hogwarts…oh shit is that the sun!" Stephanie screamed.

Harry did his best to cover her, but to both their surprise the sun didn't affect them. Harry got up and opened the window. Stephanie was shocked she had been taught her whole life to fear the sun light.

_I wonder if she can do magic now _

_Harry you know I can't do magic. _

_Just try focus hard on something and say accio. _

_Harry why? _

_Please do it for me. _

Stephanie looked around the room and saw a pen on top of a dresser.

"Accio pen." She said her hand outstretched.

She didn't expect anything to happen, but she was completely shocked to see the pen fly off the dresser and land in her hand.

"H-Harry how, I don't understand. I'm not magical. I'm a vampire!"

"Then I guess you shouldn't be out in the sun." Harry said grinning.

"You git what do you know!" Stephanie said throwing a pillow at him.

"Dear I don't know anything. What are you talking about?" Harry said playfully. _I'm lying I know something. I know something. I know something. _Harry teased in their link.

"Stop it Harry how is this possible!" Steph screamed.

"What's this information worth to you?" Harry asked with a playful glint in his eye.

Steph smiled, got off the bed and walked over to him. In a very seductive voice she said, "I don't know Harry what do you want. I'm a very curious person." She ran her hand down his bare chest.

Harry leaned in and kissed her very passionately. Through their link he said, _I think that when I gave you my blood after I drank too much of yours. I might have passed a few things to you. _

_Screw that just keep kissing me. _

Harry smiled and pulled her body closer to his. They slowly made their way to the bed and began to explore each others bodies. Harry felt her breasts for the first time.

_Oh my God she's perfect in every way I want her so badly. _

Harry was momentarily stunned by what he just thought he didn't know how Stephanie would react, but less then a second later he heard her in his head.

_This is too good to be true I love him so much. _

Stephanie froze she was terrified she had never uttered those words before in her life.

_Oh my God Harry I'm sorry please don't freak out on me. It's just I've never felt like this before and I'm so happy and we seem to be growing so close to each other and I heard your last thought and I just tho_-

"I love you to" Harry whispered in her here ear.

_Do you really mean that? _

_Yes_

Stephanie rolled onto her back with Harry on top of her. She was starting to get very nervous.

_I've never done anything like this before. _

_Me either. Are you sure you want to?_

Yes I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life Harry. I love your family and I love you.

Harry smiled and kissed her. It took them a few seconds to shed their pajamas and Stephanie wrapped her legs around Harry's back pulling him closer.

Harry looked into her eyes, smiled and-

"Wotcher Harry!"

"Morning Mate!"

"Harry! Oh God!"

"Way to…"

"… Go Harry!"

"What the fuck!" They both said out loud and through their link at the same time.

Harry and Stephanie quickly through the covers over them to hid their naked bodies from Tonks, Remus, Ron, and the Weasley twins.

"GET OUT NOW!" Harry screamed.

The five of them quickly closed the door and Harry hung his head in complete embarrassment.

_Fred and George will never let me live this down. _

_Oh my God the first time Harry's friends see me I'm on my back, naked, on his bed they are going to think I'm a total floozy _

"I promise you they will not think that. Not if they value their lives at all." Harry said sharply.

"But what are they suppose to think oh my God this is so bad." Stephanie said frantically.

"Come on if there is one thing I know it's that we had better get down their before they report back to Mrs. Weasley what we were about to do. If she finds out, she'll kill us both Godly powers or not." Harry said smiling.

&&&

"Oh my God I feel so bad how could we have not knocked?" Tonks said pacing back and forth.

"Tonks relax remember to breathe." Remus said

"Don't tell me to relax Remus Harry probably hates me right now. Oh my God." Tonks said pacing faster.

"Tonks don't worry Harry won't hate you…

"….yea he'll probably just hex me into oblivion Remus!" She screamed

"So Ron…"

"…looks like Harry…"

"…has a girlfriend…"

"…and you didn't…

"…bother to tell us…."

"…that could have been…."

"…useful information."

"I didn't know guys ok!" Ron yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU FIVE. CAN NOT ONE OF YOU KNOCK!" Harry screamed as he walked down the stairs.

"Harry I am so sorry Harry." Tonks said quickly

"What the hell are you all doing here anyway!" Harry yelled.

"We are here to take you to the burrow." Ron said defensively.

"I told you I didn't want to go."

"And now…"

"…we know why." Chirped the twins.

"Be careful you two one crack about this and I will make sure you are eating out of straw for the rest of your life." Harry said darkly.

Fred and George straightened up and didn't say a word.

"Harry I sent you a letter yesterday saying that mum was the first person to read your little note. She absolutely flipped out something about you needing family she basically threatened to kill Dumbledore for making you go back here. She wanted leave immediately, but we convinced her to come today so we can give you a heads up. By the way what was with your note mate are you mad at me or something?" Ron asked.

"I'm not in the mood for this right now Ron so all of you please leave." Harry said calmly.

"Yea and don't come back!" Uncle Vernon roared from behind him.

Harry turned around raised his hand and said, "Stupefy." A red beam shot from his hand just missing his uncles head by inches as he dropeed to the ground.

"Harry you can do wandless magic!" Remus yelled.

"Sure can't you?" Stephanie walked down the stairs very slowly.

_Hey luv_ she said through their link.

"Have to be the center of attention don't you?" Harry said smiling.

"Oh you know me flashy entrances and all." Steph said walking up to Harry and kissing him on the lips.

"Where did you come from you had better not have been up there all night!" Petunia screamed.

"Harry what's a good spells to use on an annoying woman?" Stephanie asked.

"Ugh I don't know point a finger at her and say "Mobilicorpus." Harry said with a smile

"Ok luv, "Mobilicorpus." A brilliant flash of white hit Petunia Dursley and she started to float up in the air.

"Oh put me down, put me down." She screamed.

"This is fun Harry!" Stephanie said smiling exposing a fang.

Harry quickly kissed her and warned her through their link.

"Harry could you tell your girlfriend to please put your aunt down?" Remus asked hesitantly.

"Very well. Steph please put my annoying aunt on the ground." Harry said airily.

"Gees Remus you're so uptight you'd think there was a full moon tonight." Geroge said smiling.

Stephanie lost all concentration of Petunia Dursley who fell to the floor with a thump. "Y-y-you're a were-wolf?" She asked weakly.

"Ugh oh Remus I don't think Harry's girlfriend likes your furry little problem." Fred said with a smile.

"Yes, Stephanie I am a were-wolf. Is that a problem?" Remus asked trying to sound harmless.

"YES IT'S A HUGE PROBLEM!" Stephanie shouted before she could stop herself.

Remus looked down at the floor. He was use to people treating him like dirt for his condition before, but he never expected someone close to Harry to do so. "I'm sorry you feel that way Stephanie. I assure you that I'm not a dangerous lunatic." Remus said sadly.

"What is your problem!" Tonks yelled at Stephanie. "Apologies to him it's not his fault he was bitten by a were-wolf!"

Stephanie looked very nervous she looked to Harry for help.

_Harry please don't make me be close to the were-wolf he'll figure out I'm a vampire and kill me. Please don't make me be near him. I-I don't want to die please. _

_Don't worry Stephanie Remus would never ever kill you. He's a friend of my parents he went to school with them. Remember the person my Sirius kept calling Mooney that's Remus. He got the name because of the moon. _

_But Harry Were-wolves hate all vampires they, they hunt us and we kill them. Its been that way for centuries. _

_Well times change luv so please apologies. _

Everyone was staring at Harry and Stephanie they just seemed to be looking into each other's eyes for the longest time.

"Mooney I-I'm sorry." Stephanie said sadly.

Remus seemed shocked. "How did you know to call me Mooney."

"Isn't that what Sirius' calls you?" she said before she could stop herself

"You knew Sirius how?" Remus said

Stephanie suddenly realized she said something stupid she forgot that Sirius, Lily, and James were dead.

_Harry help me. _

"Remus this is Stephanie Black. Sirius daughter." Harry said.

There was a massive gasp from everyone. "Harry Sirius never told me he had a daughter."

"Well not by blood at least." Harry said. "Sirius found her when he was on the run from Azkaban. She didn't know she was a witch. He tried to help her as much as he could, but he couldn't tell anybody."

"Why not! We would have helped." Remus screamed.

"Vampires were hunting me." Stephanie blurted out. "Sirius told me all about you all and about Harry. He didn't want to bring any extra threat on you. When he died I got a letter with Harry's address we met and haven't been apart since."

"And the last name?" Tonks asked.

"Ugh well I couldn't remember my own last name so he gave me his." Stephanie said.

"But except for some money and property he gave to me Albus told me today that he left everything to Harry." Remus said.

"I got a letter from Sirius after he died. He asked that I take care of Stephanie. He couldn't leave her any money because she couldn't remember who she was. There is some bizarre Goblin law about mistaken identity or something." Harry said praying that everyone would believe him. There were certainly enough bizarre Goblin laws.

_I'm glad Hermione isn't here._

_Who's Hermione?_

Oh she's one of my best friends she actually pays attention in History of magic she'd probably guess I'm lying. 

_Oh well then I'm glad she's not here to. Do you think they will buy it?_

"Oh wow mate this is too much mate." Ron said

_Yep_

"I'm sorry Remus-I shouldn't have been so scared of you. Sirius never mentioned you were a were-wolf." Stephanie said.

Remus raised an eyebrow

"Well he said that he and his friends were animagus' and they played with a were-wolf at Hogwarts, but he never said you were that were-wolf.

Remus' demeanor seemed to relax after that. "I understand there is a lot of old prejudices between the wizarding world and were-wolves you didn't know. I mean you obviously had a rough life. I can't imagin being chased by Vampires. Although they probably wouldn't chase me, they'd probably try to ripe me limb from limb"

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked trying to keep the joy out of her voice. She hated were-wolves.

"Vampires and were-wolves don't get along. I don't really know why. I've never even met a vampire. Let alone have any ill-will towards them. Although if I find the pair that were hunting you, I'll be sure to try and protect you. I'm sure they'd find killing a were-wolf enough of a distraction for you to get away." Remus said airily.

"You would do that for me? You'd take on some vampires just so I could escape?" Stephanie asked shocked.

"If you are important to Sirius and Harry, then that makes you part of my family. I won't let anything harm you if I can stop it." Remus said honestly.

Stephanie was shocked. She had never seen such an honorable person. He had no hate at all towards vampires other then the fact that she told them two were hunting her.

_Told you he was a good person at heart_

Stephanie turned towards Harry and nodded her head.

"Ok I'm sorry, but what is that?" Ron asked.

"what's what Ron?" Harry asked confused.

"You both get this glazy look over your eyes every now and then. Just now it happened to you and she turned and nodded to you. Can you read each other's minds or something?" Ron asked.

"Ha don't be ridiculous Ron that's impossible." Harry said.

_Shit! We'd better be careful. _

"Yea Ron that's crazy." Steph said.

"Right." Ron said eying them carefully. Something is definitely off about both of them Ron thought

_Harry the twins keep staring at me it's kind of freaking me out!_

"Yo Fred, George, stop staring at my girlfriend your freaking her out." Harry said to the twins.

"Harry how do you know we are freaking her out?" George asked.

"Yea I mean we were trying to. I had my freak out look on. You know the one were I make my face look all serious." Fred said.

"And I was mimicking my brother that's a double freak out!" George said smiling.

"Well stop it or I'll hex you." Harry said darkly.

"Wow Harry didn't know you were so protective." Tonks said smiling.

"I'm always protective of the people I care about Tonks." Harry said shooting her a dark look.

There were a series of pops and Harry saw several other Order members apparate into the house.

"My God what is taking you so long to get Harry. Molly is throwing a hissy fit!" Moody said growling.

"Yea Mum is going absolutely bananas waiting for you all." Bill said with a grin. "Dad is trying to calm her down, but it's really not working. Dumbledore showed up, but that only made her go crazy. I mean I've never seen mum yell at anyone like that before."

There was another pop and Dumbledore stood next to Bill and Moody. "Ah Harry, you are alright. Molly was just expressing some concern over you." Dumbledore said.

"So I heard from Bill." Harry said with a grin. The thought of the headmaster getting chewed out very much appealed to him.

Dumbledore seemed to be eyeing Stephanie suspiciously. "I certainly don't wish to seem intrusive miss, but who may I ask are you?" Dumbledore asked Stephanie.

"Stephanie Black." Steph said with some force behind it now.

Dumbledore looked very confused, Moody seemed to eye her suspiciously, and Bill seemed to be in shock.

"Black you say!" Moody grunted. "So are you Sirius' kid then?"

"I guess I'm his adopted daughter you could say." Stephanie said.

"You mean you were his adopted daughter." Came the drawing voice of Severus Snape.

"Hello Snape." Harry said darkly.

Stephanie looked at the man very curiously. His pasty complexion, his greasy hair, the way he stood in the shadows almost like a…

"You're a vampire" She blurted out.

Several people laughed, even Harry chuckled a little before seeing the serious look on Stephanie's face.

_Is he really?_

Yes, I'm sure of it. 

_100?   
_

_We'll I can't be 100 now can I Harry? _

_What do you know about him?_

He went to school with my dad, Sirius, and Remus. They all hated each other. He hates me because of the way he treated them. He's the potions teach at Hogwarts now.

_Potions like in the dungeon no light? _

_Yea _

_He's definitely a vampire I can't prove it, but I swear he is. _

Ron looked at Harry and Stephanie their eyes had that misty look behind them like they were deep in thought again. I know that something is up with those two what is it though?

"Miss Black let me assure you that Serverus is not a Vampire." Dumbledore said.

"How do you know?" Stephanie asked

"It's on the Hogwarts job application it's a little check box are you a vampire yes or no?" Snape snapped viciously.

"Is it really?" Stephanie asked in shock.

Snape seemed shocked by the girls reaction to his sarcasm. "Are you daft girl no it's not on the job application. Oh I see why Black loved you. Someone dumber then him." Snape said.

"Mobilicorpus" Stephanie yelled pointing her arm at Snape. He instantly flew up into the air. "Do you dare talk about Sirius like that!" He may not have really been her adopted father, but he was certainly a very nice person and she liked him very much. She waved her arm and tossed Severus into the wall.

"Miss Black release Severus at once!" Dumbledore said sharply.

Stephanie dropped Snape on the ground, and grabbed Harry's hand she didn't like the way Dumbledore was looking at her.

Harry could sense her fear of Dumbledore through their link and all the anger he had towards Dumbledore came to the surface. "If you ever talk to Stephanie in that tone again Headmaster, I'll take her and catch the next plane to the US."

Everyone in the group seemed confused by the statement that Harry had made, but Dumbledore understood what he was threatening to do.

"Miss Black I apologies. I must admit seeing your powers as a wandless witch shocked me." Dumbledore said.

"I'm nothing compared to Harry here." Stephanie said proudly.

"Really so you can do wandless magic huh Potter?" Snape said walking over to them.

"Yea I can Snape and if you not polite I'll blast the roof of the house and we'll test Stephanie's vampire theory." Harry said sharply.

Several people laughed, but Harry and Stephanie were looking for Snapes reaction to this.

Snape just sneered at them in his typical way.

_Notice how he doesn't show his back teeth?_

_Ugh no sorry I didn't he always does that when he's mad. _

_That look shows his front few teeth, but hides the fangs. You can retract them like I'm doing now but they never fully disappear._

Ron taped Remus on the arm and he nodded his head towards Harry and Stephanie. Remus looked at the two. Ron was right there was definitely something odd going on. They both had a misty look behind their eyes. He would have to keep a closer eye on the two of them.

"Harry there is no reason to threaten professor Snape. Now can we all please adjourn back to the burrow I had a special port-key." Dumbledore said

"Who said I'm going anywhere?" He said it without a hint of aggression in his voice, but everyone turned to face him like they were preparing for a duel.

"What do you mean Harry?" Remus asked.

"Well you 5 burst into my room this morning and now you expect me to just pack up and go with you? Where were you when I was completely alone earlier this summer? Where were you when I actually needed you? Where were you when I thought about killing myself? Where were you when I wished for death because I was so alone? Oh yeah you were doing your own thing. You certainly weren't lifting a damn finger to help me now were you! WERE YOU! The only person who kept me from suicide was Stephanie. She was there for me when everyone else abandoned me! Now you just expect me to pack up and leave because you say so? No I don't think so. I am actually happy for the first time since Sirius died and I'm not under any circumstances going to let you people dictate my life." Harry said, the hate seething in ever word.

Everyone looked absolutely distraught after Harry's outburst.

Remus shook his head disgusted with himself. He knew he had failed Sirius, Lily, and James. He didn't look out for Harry he hated himself.

A few tears started to fall from Ron's face he had no idea Harry was thinking about killing himself he was so caught up with Hermione he forgot all about him. He thought about Harry alone all summer thinking about Sirius. The only people he could talk to where muggles who hated him. He felt like the worst friend ever.

The twins looked like they would never tell a joke again. How could they have let Harry fall to such a low point. They had been so busy getting their joke shop ready to open that they had forgotten about Harry the person who made it possible for them to even be opening up a joke shop.

Tonks was openly crying. She watched Harry stand at the window in his room seemingly staring off into space countless times and she had never once asked him about it. What if he killed himself right in that window she would have died from the regret.

Bill was in complete shock. He didn't know Harry very well, but everything his parents and Ron had told him was that he was unbreakable. The perfect soldier never showed emotion always tried to protect people. How could his family not have protected him after all he had done for them when he was at his weakest.

Moody was shaking his head. Constant Vigilance that was his life's motto. He wanted to be constantly aware of his surroundings. How with all his training could he not have seen Potter starting to break down? How come he couldn't see that Harry was not a hardened Auror, but a kid who had just been through more then anyone ever should be. How could he have missed something that simple?

Snape stared at Harry for some time he always rode Potter for being lazy and for being his fathers son, but had he really helped in pushing the kid towards suicide? He thought about all the times he tortured him for no reason in class. All the times he ridiculed his dead parents. To tell the truth he thought the world of Lily Evans she always tried to help him in school, even when she dated James she was always kind to him. Thought of what she would say to him for doing this to her son made him want to die of shame.

Albus Dumbledore hung his head in utter shame. He had failed him. He had asked everyone to give Harry time to work through his grief. How wrong had he been? Harry was always alone he didn't need time. Harry needed to be around people who cared about him he needed to be told he was loved. It was something so simple, but Harry had never known any love in his entire life all because of him. He sent Harry to live with these muggles, and when he should have sent him to stay at the burrow this summer he instead chose to send Harry back to the muggles to dwell on the worst moments of his life completely alone. He was no better then a dementor.

Harry looked at the distraught faces all around him. He knew they probably pittied him and he didn't want their pity he wanted to be respected he wanted his opinion to matter. More than anything he wanted to be loved.

_Is a little love to much to ask for. _

Stephanie held his hand very tightly knowing exactly what was running through Harry's mind. She felt terrible that all the people his supposed friends and family, had so easily turned there back on him. She wanted to rip all their throats out.

_No luv more death isn't the answer _

_I know Harry, but how could they be so horrible to you. To treat you like that _

_I don't know. I've never really been treated differently. I was neglected for 11 years and the minute I thought that my life was changed I was just used and manipulated. I'm tired Stephanie can we please go back to bed?_

Yea I think that would be a good idea. 

Harry looked at the saddened faces all around him. "Everyone you can go back to the burrow without me. I'm staying where I am happy and that is wherever Stephanie is Good day." He squeezed Stephanie's and they started walking back up the stairs.

"Harry please. I'm sorry for being a terrible friend. I'm sorry for not being you. I'm so…so s-sorry I abandoned you for Hermione when you need me the most please, please come to the burrow." Ron begged.

Everyone seemed to raise their heads a little to see if Ron's heart felt plea would reach Harry. Everyone seemed to pray that it would. That Harry would forgive them and agree to come to the burrow with them.

Harry stopped his foot on the first step. He didn't turn around to face them he couldn't if he did he would probably break down into tears for how they treated him. "I know why you all did what you did. I understand the reasons behind you decisions. Some of the reasons you have are good while others are inexcusable…" his voice cracked "I-I ask that you all leave me alone with the one person who I know loves me… just leave… please."

Harry's last word was barley audible, but it caused all of their hearts to break.

Harry couldn't control himself anymore he started to cry. Stephanie held him very tightly.

_It's going to be ok Harry. _

_How could they all treat me like that? I would have died for them. For anyone of them how could they do it to me…I just don't understand. _

_I don't know Harry, but they will pay for what they have done to you. I give you my word every one of them will be held accountable. _

_Please lets just go upstairs. _

_Alright Harry. _

Ron looked up in absolute horror as Harry Potter the strongest, bravest person he had ever met completely broke down in his girlfriend's arms. He felt like his heart was completely ripped out of his chest. He was part of the reason Harry was crying, he hurt him, he had done such horrible damage to his friend. He hung his head and let the tears fall. Finally he said, "Everyone let's go."

Everyone's eyes were diverted from the broken figure of Harry Potter being helped up the stairs by Stephanie to his distraught best friend who looked like he was going to die.

"H-he asked up to leave him i-i-in peace I think we owe him that much." Ron said weakly.

Dumbledore held out the special port-key he had made and all of them touched it they felt the familiar pull behind the naval.

&&&

Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Minerva McGonagall had just finished hanging the banner when they heard the sound of the port-key arriving. They all ran out into the hall.

"SURPRISE!" Ginny and Hermione said. "Happy Birthday Har-" The stopped speaking as every single person who went to pick up Harry broke down into tears on the kitchen table.

Ginny's faced paled, she grabbed Hermione and pointed to a certain cold, greasy, potions teacher who now had tears falling down his face trying to hide in a dark corner of the kitchen away from everyone else.

Mrs. Weasley observed the scene in front of her. Here were some of the strongest people she had ever known openly weeping in her kitchen. She looked in horror as she saw Severus Snape normally completely reserved and often cold in the corner tears flowing down his face.

"My God what happened?" She asked weakly.

"We failed him mum." Ron said through tears. "We all failed him."

Minerva was getting very frightened at these words she had never seen Severus Snape come close to any emotion something terrible must have happened. "Albus what happened?" She asked rubbing the sobbing headmasters back softly, but the only response she got we more tears from the man she thought was indestructible.

Ginny was the first to realize some one important wasn't here. "Oh my God WHERE'S HARRY!"

&&&

Harry cried in bed on Stephanie's shoulder for some time. He was clinging to her very tightly.

_Please don't leave me too_

_Please don't leave me too_

_Please don't leave me too_

_Please don't leave me too_

Stephanie felt her heart break as she heard these words in her head repeat over and over again. How could anyone have so much love to give, but no one to share it with? This isn't fair! How could those people do this to him I'll show them just who they are dealing with. She rose up from the bed but she felt an arm quickly grab her.

_NO! Please! Please Steph don't leave me. _

She turned around to see Harry with utmost fear in his eyes grabbing her arm like it was the only thing keeping him sane. She looked into his eyes and saw all the pain and loneliness that those people had done to him over the years. She climbed back into bed with him and held him very closely.

_I'll never leave you_

_I'll never leave you _

_I'll never leave you._

_I'll never ever, ever leave you._


	3. Training

3

It took several calming droughts to get everyone to a point where they could explain what happened at Harry's house. Ron at first looked like he was going to be the one who would calm down enough to tell what happened, but he stayed calm only long enough to say that Harry was alive. As soon as he started to talk about what happened, he broke down into tears again. It was Snape and Remus who after two calming droughts each started to tell the story.

"We went to go pick up Harry as we had planned." Remus began. "We all took the port-key and arrived at Harry's house at 9am like Ron's letter said. Tonks cast the silencing charm on Harry's relatives because she thought it would be funny to surprise him."

Tonks laughed weakly at the memory of the look on the Harry's uncle's face then returned to crying.

"We all opened the door to Harry's room and we found him in an intimate position with someone…"

"WHAT! HE WAS HAVING SEX!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. "Who was he having sex with Arthur we have to get over there if he's not careful-"

"SHUT UP!" Ron screamed though tears. "Sex is the last thing you should be worried about with Harry." Ron said as he put his head down and started to cry again.

Mrs Weasley was stunned her son had just swore at her and then completely broken down again something terrible must have happened. She looked at her husband who had the same baffled look on his face like he couldn't believe what Ron had just said. He was tempted to tell his son off, but seeing him completely break down he just turned to his wife with a worried expression.

"Remus please continue." Professor McGonagall said.

"Well we quickly left the room and a few minutes later Harry came down and yelled at us for not knocking and such. He then interrogated us for being there in the first place. It would appear that he and his girlfriend hadn't opened the letter that Ron had sent…"

"Who is this girlfriend Harry has can she be trusted what if she's a spy for You-Know-Who?" Ginny asked.

"I was just getting to that Ginny please don't interrupt it's hard enough as it is." Remus said sadly.

Ginny nodded her head and gave a quick apology.

"It turns out that while Sirius was on the run he met a teenage girl who was being chased by some vampires." There was a collective gasp. "Well Sirius being the person that he is apparently took the girl under his wing. She had some form of amnesia or maybe a powerful memory charm was placed on her either way she had no memory of why the vampires were chasing her."

"I attempted to use occlumency on her and it was like looking at an empty book it was like she had no memories at all." Severus said shaking his head.

"Well it appears she did know her first name and Sirius let her use his last name as she became a sort of surrogate father to her. Her name is Stephanie Black. She seemed very frightened of me at first when George let it slip that I was a were-wolf, but she seemed to calm down when she realized that I was Mooney from Sirius' stories. Apparently Sirius never told her I was the were-wolf just that we were close. She quickly said she was sorry…"

"Only after she did that weird thing with Harry." Ron spoke up.

"What weird thing?" McGonagall asked.

"Well Ron noticed that Stephanie and Harry seem to drift off at certain times during the conversation. They got this misty look behind their eyes and they appeared to be very distant." Remus said.

"They were talking to each other." Ron said defiantly.

"Ron we have no proof that they were talking together." Remus said.

"COME OFF IT REMUS. They were they would stare at each other and a second later the conversation changed. I don't know how, but they were saying things to each other." Ron said.

"Ron is this particularly important to the story?" Mrs. Weasley asked softly.

"No." Ron said as he started to cry again.

Molly wanted to consol her son, but Hermione quickly ran over and hugged him very tightly.

"Molly I think I should tell you that Harry was very protective of Stephanie. I've never seen that kind of fierce look in Harry's eyes before. It was like he would kill for her. That he would die for her in an instant. He went off on Fred and George for freaking her out. I didn't even notice them do anything, but he was threatening to hex them into oblivion. That's when Bill, Severus, Moody, and a little while later Dumbledore showed up. They informed us that you and Albus where having a little bit of a row. Stephanie had to briefly re-explain herself to Moody, and then she accused Severus of being a vampire…"

Several people started to laugh including Severus before returning to their tears.

"Harry got that look again during that." Ron said

"Er yes he did Ron, but that's not really important. The point is there was a bit of an argument between Severus and Stephanie about whether or not he was a vampire. Severus insulted Sirius and Stephanie used some impressive wandless magic to throw him against a wall…"

"Wandless magic Remus how powerful is this girl?" Hermione asked impressed.

"Um yes well she claimed that she wasn't nearly as powerful as Harry, and honestly I think she was being earnest. We saw Harry cast a wandless stunner at his uncle earlier when he was screaming for us to leave."

"That's unbelievable." Mr. Weasley said. "I'm sorry Remus please continue."

"Yes well Dumbledore obviously didn't like Severus being tossed against a wall and he yelled at Stephanie. That's when Harry got mad and said if he didn't say he was sorry he was going to get on board the next plane to America. Albus said he was sorry and Severus said some remark about his wandless magic. Harry threatened to prove Stephanie's theory on Severus being a vampire correct by blowing the roof off the house and letting the sun in. Albus tried to calm the situation by saying that it was time to take the port-key back here a-a-and that's w-when H-Harry said he wasn't coming back with us." Remus said sadly.

"Why Remus? Why wouldn't he want to leave those horrible muggles?" Ginny asked.

Remus started to speak, but his voice failed him. Severus placed a hand on his shoulder in a frighteningly friendly way. Remus nodded his head and Severus pulled out a small miniature Pensive. "This will only one small event," Severus said sadly. He pulled the memory from his mind and put it into the bowl. "You might not like what you hear from Harry. I would suggest those of weak heart leave now." Snape said.

Everyone was incredibly taken aback by Snape calling Harry by his first name. When no one seemed to be willing to move, Snape tapped the pensive with his wand. Harry's head appeared all of them and he started to talk just as he had done earlier.

"Well you 5 burst into my room this morning and now you expect me to just pack up and go with you? Where were you when I was completely alone earlier this summer? Where were you when I actually needed you? Where were you when I thought about killing myself? Where were you when I wished for death because I was so alone? Oh yeah you were doing your own thing. You certainly weren't lifting a damn finger to help me now were you! WERE YOU! The only person who kept me from suicide was Stephanie. She was there for me when everyone else abandoned me! Now you just expect me to pack up and leave because you say so? No I don't think so. I am actually happy for the first time since Sirius died and I'm not under any circumstances going to let you people dictate my life."

Mrs. Weasley put her hands to her face and shook her head. "No, that's not true. H-Harry wouldn't say that. Harry would never think about killing himself." Molly said trying to convince herself.

"It's true Molly." Albus said getting up. "Those were Harry's words exactly."

"B-but, Harry would never kill himself." Hermione said weakly thinking about how she hadn't lifted a finger to write him this summer to ask him how he was. She saw the pain in Ron's eyes and she understood why now. They had put their own happiness so far above everything else they had forgotten about Harry. They forgot what he must have been going through. She ran to the bathroom and quickly vomited.

"Finish the story Severus." Remus said sadly.

"N-no there can't be more. Please no Remus say there isn't more of this." Molly begged.

"I'm sorry Molly but there is." Remus said hanging his head.

Severus pulled another memory out of his head and put it in the pensive. Hermione returned to see the horrible ending. Severus tapped the pensive with his wand and they saw a dejected looking Harry.

"Everyone you can go back to the burrow without me. I'm staying where I am happy and that is wherever Stephanie is Good day." They watched as Harry and Stephanie started to walk up the stairs.

Suddenly Ron's voice filled the room. "Harry please. I'm sorry for being a terrible friend. I'm sorry for not being you. I'm so…so s-sorry I abandoned you for Hermione when you need me the most please, please come to the burrow." Ron begged.

Mrs. Weasley held her breath hoping for the best, but already knowing the end result.

Everyone who wasn't at Privet Drive earlier watched intently as Harry stopped his foot on the first step. Harry didn't turn around to face them instead he said to the wall, "I know why you all did what you did. I understand the reasons behind you decisions. Some of the reasons you have are good while others are inexcusable…"

When Harry's voice cracked Hermione's heart snapped _was mine inexcusable_. _They all are stupid we abandoned him._ She thought.

Everyone seemed to watch the Pensive expecting more. They got their wish when Harry said, "I-I ask that you all leave me alone with the one person who I know loves me…just leave… please."

Everyone at the Burrow watched as Harry broke down in Stephanie's arms and they slowly walked up the stairs. Molly, Hermione, and Ginny all broke down into hysterical sobs for not being there for him. Minerva McGonagall put her head down on the table and cried for one of her favorite students. Mr. Weasley just stood starting at the final image of Harry holding on to the young girl for support. He had always said Harry was like a son to him. How could he have cast him aside at his darkest moment? He fell to his knees and began to weep along with everyone else.

&&&

Harry looked into Stephanie's eyes they now matched his bright shade of green.

"Hello love." She said softly.

"Hello." Harry said weakly. "What time is it?"

"Almost dusk." Stephanie said softly, "are you hungry?"

"Yea a little. Why do you want to order some food?" Harry asked.

Stephanie laughed a little. "Sweetie you a vampire remember?"

"Oh yea." Harry said laughing a little at his own stupidity. "I guess ordering in would be kind of tough unless we could convince Dudley to come in her."

"Nah I don't want to get an upset stomach and that cousin of yours does not look good." Steph said smiling showing her fangs.

"I love your fangs." Harry said softly.

Stephanie smiled. "Thanks. Yours are nice and sharp as well."

Harry just laid in bed staring at Stephanie looking at all the things he loved about her. "I meant what I said downstairs today you did save my life love. I don't know how I'll ever thank you for that." Harry said honestly.

"You don't have to thank me Harry. You don't ever have to thank me. I love you and I'm just glad I have you in my life." Stephanie said smiling.

"How do you always know what to say?" Harry asked giving her a fanged smile.

"I don't know lucky I guess." Steph said giving him a kiss. "Now how about we get some food? I've never hunted Surry. Unless I count you luv." 

"Well I've never hunted before at all so you'll have to show me how it's done." Harry said now getting excited.

"Deal. Let's go I'm hungry." Steph said grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him up.

She calmly walked over to the wall in his room and to Harry's astonishment walked right up it like it was just a continuation of the floor she then walked pushed open the windows and ran along the side of the house. Harry quickly mimicked her and was soon racing after her. When she reached the edge of the house, Harry gasped as she jumped off and massive wings appeared. Not to be outdone Harry followed and as soon as he was in the air he felt two large wings shoot out of his cloths. He quickly flapped them a few times to get use to flying this way. 

_This is to cool. _

_I could have told you that Harry. Now come on I'm hungry. _

Harry saw her flying 50 feet above him and he flapped his wings quickly to catch up.

Harry couldn't help but laugh every ten seconds as he flew with Stephanie high in the sky over Surry.

_Harry focus on feeding _

_Right sorry Steph _

_No Harry I'm not scolding you I mean I want you to focus on feeding, focus on the feeling you had when you were drinking my blood. _

Harry thought back to that wonderfully blissful feeling. He wanted to taste the sweet blood again. He felt his vision change. Before he was able to see in the night like it was clear as day, but now when he looked at the ground he saw something completely different. The world had shifted colors now everything was a bright golden color except for little red dots that were all over the place.

_Steph what is this? _

_Harry all the little red dots you see are things with blood we can drink from. Now watch what I do and pay close attention. The goal is not to drink so much from a single victim that they die. You shouldn't ever kill a human, but sometimes it happens if you drink too much, and it's easy to kill someone when you are just starting. _

Harry watched as Steph flew down towards a red dot on the ground he noticed when he could no longer visual see her she was a white dot. He flew down quickly so he didn't miss her attack.

Harry hit in a tree while Steph stalked a victim down a dark alley when he stopped to light a cigarette she leapt off the roof and silently landed behind him. She quickly bit into the man's neck and started drinking. When she was done she set the unconscious man down in the alley. Bit her finger so a little blood came out before it instantly healed. Rubbed the blood on the two puncture wounds and they instantly disappeared. She then took of into the sky with Harry quickly following.

"That was cool Steph. I think I want to give it a try." Harry said now very excited he got very hungry watching Steph feed.

"Alright Harry focus on a large red dote that isn't next to any other large red dotes. And make sure that no one seems you!" Steph said.

"Oh you mean I should do something like this?" Harry tapped his body and he felt the familiar tingle of being disillutioned he then tapped Steph who also disappeared although he could still see the beautiful glowing white vampire while his vision was tuned to hunting.

"Harry y-you're white!" Steph exclaimed.

"Yea so are you what's the big deal." Harry said smiling.

"Harry normally vampires show up as Grey or Black!" We are going to stick out if we every hunt with a large group.

"Screw it lets not hunt in a large group then. I'd rather just be with you anyway." Harry said giving her a wink before speeding off towards a red dot all by itself.

Harry landed silently on the top of an 18 wheeler truck. The truck driver was walking out of the diner obviously a little tipsy. The man stumbled a little as he made his way to the front of the cab. Harry mimicked Stephanie to the tee. When the man was below him he dropped behind him silently and sunk his teeth into him. He felt the amazingly sweet taste of blood shoot into his mouth. Harry pulled the man close and he felt a similar pulse that he felt with Stephanie. He remembered how he almost killed her by drinking too much and the pulse slowed. This man's pulse was still going strong though. He drank very deeply until he noticed the pulse start to decrease. Using every ounce of will power he had, he broke from the man. Instead of biting his finger as Steph had done he waved his hand over the man's neck healing the puncture wounds instantly. She then took off into the night feeling amazing.

_Steph where are you? _

_I'm behind you love hunting vision remember. _

_Ah sorry. _

Harry focused on hunting again and he turned to see the white vampire fly up next to him. "So love how was I?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Hum I'd say you had a very good teacher because that was excellent. You also get bonus points for using magic instead of biting your finger. You have to show me how you did that I hate biting myself." Steph said giving a fanged smile.

"Any time love. In fact I will make you a deal. You teach me vampire stuff and I'll teach you magic stuff." Harry said smiling.

"That sounds fare now do you feel like another bit before we head back?" Steph asked.

Actually I know this might sound strange, but can we get some pizza?" Harry asked.

"What's Pizza?" Steph asked.

"It's a muggle food. I have such a craving for it right now for some reason." Harry said smiling.

"Ugh Harry we can't eat mortal food now I mean we don't digest the stuff." Stephanie said sadly.

"How do you know?" Harry asked

"Harry no vampire can eat mortal food." Stephanie said.

"We'll we aren't exactly normal vampires now are we dear? I say we give it a try I mean if we can't eat it then we can't eat it no big deal." Harry said.

"Alright Harry where are we off to exactly?" Steph asked.

"Oh well go back this place delivers and I want to relax. I'll have my uncle pay for it or else I'll curse him." Harry said with an evil laugh.

"Harry you know you're uncle won't pay for it. Why don't you just say you are looking for an excuse to curse the big git." Steph said smiling.

"Because I know he'll refuse. So I'll curse him, then un-curse him and he'll buy it for me. See Steph it's called having your cake and eating it to." Harry said smiling.

&&&

"Albus I need to see him!" Weasley screamed.

After breaking down, Molly Weasley had ripped into Albus Dumbledore like no one had ever seen before.

"Molly I just don't think that Harry wants to be-"

"What do you know what he needs Albus! When have you ever been right! You might have had Harry's best interest at heart, but you failed him! We all failed him he needs family right now!" She screamed.

"Mum's right we need to go over there and drag him here!" Ginny screamed.

"Ginny I think Stephanie would kill you if you tried to take Harry anywhere." Ron said sadly. He didn't really like Stephanie something was just off about her.

"I don't care I'll hex her!" Ginny screamed

"Ginny if you hexed the only person Harry says he loves. I really do think he would kill you." Remus said.

Everyone froze to look at him.

"Surely you don't mean that Remus." Molly said.

"No I do Molly. We have hurt Harry so much this summer. If Ginny actually hurt Stephanie, I don't know what Harry would do, but I'm certain he would get revenge." Remus said shaking his head.

"Remus I-I can't believe you think that Harry would actually kill someone." Mr. Weasley said.

"The Harry that treated us as family is sadly gone Arthur. We destroyed him. Harry is now only loyal to one person and that is Stephanie. I really think if any of us try to hurt her, he would kill us to protect her." Remus said.

"I don't understand why Sirius never mentioned her? How did he look out for her while he was at Grimmauld Place?" Hermione asked.

"Stephanie is less then willing to share anything about herself with anyone but Harry Hermione. I don't think we will be getting anything from her." Remus said.

"I don't care what you say Remus I have to see him!" Molly screamed.

"I agree we need to talk to him, we have to explain ourselves." Hermione said.

"Don't you think he knows everything we are going to say!" Ron screamed. "What are we going to tell him Hermione? What could we possibly tell him that he doesn't already know!"

"That we love him Ron!" Hermione screamed "He doesn't think we care!"

"The way we treated him I'm not even sure if we ever did!" Ron screamed back making everyone fall silent. "You didn't see him Hermione that pensive can only do so much. H-he looked so lonely so scared. I-I've never seen him look so bad."

"That's why we need to go and bring him back!" Mrs. Weasley said sharply. "Albus I am leaving I don't care what you say!"

"I'm also leaving!" Ginny and Hermione screamed.

"V-very well, if you are hell bent on going back I'll come with you." Remus said.

&&&

Vernon Dursley reluctantly paid the pizza man at the front door and tossed it at his newphew. "Enjoy." He said trying to put on a pleasant grin, but unable to hide the fear of his newphew and his girlfriend.

"Thanks uncle V." Harry said with a laugh. "You want a slice?"

Vernon Dursley didn't even give a response he just walked into his bed room and closed the door.

"Well here goes nothing." Harry said biting into the pizza. He chewed it a few times nodding his head. "This is really good Steph take a bit."

Stephanie just stared in shock, "How can you eat that! It should be disgusting to you."

"Well it's a little undercooked, but deffinitly not disgusting." Harry said giving her a fanged smile.

Stephanie hesitantly took a slice and bit into it. She had never tasted anything like this before it was glorious the cheese and the sauce was an amazing combination with the bread.

_OH my God Harry this is wonderful. _

_I told you. _

_But how I-we shouldn't be able to… _

_What go out into the sunlight, talk to my dead parents, communicate by thought? _

_Touché Harry _

Harry and Stephanie at the pizza for a while, and then an idea popped into Stephanie's head. She pricked her finger and spilt some blood on the pizza. The taste was unbelievable. "Oh my god Harry you have to try this." She said offering him her slice with the blood on it.

Harry took a bite of the blood pizza and felt himself shiver it was the perfect food. His vampire side adoring the blood while his mortal side enjoying the pizza. "Steph this is amazing."

They ate there pizza and took turns asking each other about Vampires and wizards.

Why do I look so pale but no one notices?

Oh to mortals we look normal, but if they see our reflection in a mirror they see us for what we really are.

What's Hogwarts like?

It's great. It's the only place I've ever considered home. Even when everyone at the school hated me during my second year I was happier then I ever was here.

How strong are we?

Truthfully I don't know. Before I could snap at pound coin in half, but now I think I could probably smash it into dust if I wanted to.

Can you teach me some spells?

Sure we could start now if you want.

Nah I'd rather just eat pizza with you now.

So when do you want to start?

How about tomorrow?

Ok sounds good.

"Harry?" Stephanie asked out loud. "D-do you think I could come to Hogwarts with you?" 

Harry hadn't thought about going back to Hogwarts. He was so caught up with everything and with Stephanie he hadn't given school a second thought. "Yea Steph you can come with me. We'll get my parents and anyone else whose willing to help you catch up with magic. If Dumbledore still won't let you, I'll tell him he can shove the prophecy up his arse."

"What prophecy?"

Harry spent the next hour explaining the prophecy, how Sirius died in the department of mysteries, and why he no longer trusted most his family.

"Harry I-I don't know what to say. That's just so terrible." Steph said tears starting to fall down her face.

"Hey I don't want you to worry about it alright." Harry said.

"No Harry you can't carry this burden alone no one can. I'm with you till then end I'll help you kill the bastard. Then hopefully wizards and vampires can actually co-exist." Steph said trying to sound hopeful.

"Why do wizards hate vampires so much?" Harry asked.

"Well there were some really nasty vampires along time ago Harry. They were nuts something about the chosen species they wanted to enslave humanity. The other vampires killed them, but not before everyone realized what we were. We've been hunted ever since." Stephanie said sadly.

"That's not fair! That's like hating all wizards because of Voldemort!" Harry screamed.

"I know Harry, but that's the way it is." Stephanie said.

Harry and Stephanie heard a series of pops. "What was that!" Stephanie asked.

"Why couldn't they just leave me alone." Harry said shaking his head sadly.

"They came back!" Stephanie screamed. "NO Harry they will leave you alone and I will make sure of it." Harry reached out to grab her, but she was already at the door throwing it open.

&&&

"Now remember he's probably not going to want to see us." Remus said.

"Remus I am going to see him if it kills me." Molly said defiantly.

"Oh that can very easily be arranged!"

The three witches and Remus shot their heads up to see a very angry looking Stephanie giving them a death glare from just inside the doorway into the house.

"This probably just got a lot harder." Remus said quietly.

&&&

Stephanie watched as Remus, an older woman, and two girls walked up the drive way towards her.

"Um hello dear you must be Stephanie I'm Molly Weasley. This is my daughter Ginny, and Hermione Granger. We were hoping to see Harr-"

"Why are you hear. Harry asked you all to leave." Stephanie said coldly glaring at Remus.

"He shouldn't be alone!" Ginny said sharply.

"He's not alone. I'm with him. Now leave!" Stephanie said quickly never taking her eyes off Remus.

Remus felt very uncomfortably being stared down by the teenage girl. "Stephanie they just wanted to make sure that Harry was-"

"I don't care Moony. If Harry wanted to be with them he would have left with you. He asked you to leave him and you couldn't even do that! Why do you want to make him suffer? Why can't you just do as he asks?" Stephanie said angrily.

"Please dear we just want to see him for a few seconds." Molly said.

"No. Please leave or I will make you leave." Stephanie said quickly.

"WE ARE GOING TO SEE HARRY WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Ginny screamed.

"You aren't taking a step into this house!" Stephanie screamed.

Ginny whipped out her wand and said, "Stupefy!"

Stephanie watched as the spell very slowly exploded out of Ginny's wand. She thought back to the defensive spell Harry taught her. "Protogo." She said. She watched as a silver shield flew quickly around her body so quickly it was probably invisible to mortals.

The spell hit her shield and Stephanie glared at Ginny with a look of absolute hate. She didn't like it when she was attacked by wizards no vampire did. Their spells don't effect them that badly, but they can still hurt. The stunner Ginny sent probably would have knocked her out for a few seconds.

"GINNY GIVE ME THAT!" Remus screamed snatching her wand from her.

"I'm sorry Stephanie she never should have done that-"

"Do I look like I want to hear your pathetic apologies. No I don't I want you to leave!" Stephanie roared.

"Well I'm not going to leave till I see Harry!" Hermione said defiantly.

"Well here I am" Harry said walking behind Stephanie.

"Harry we are so, so sorry for everything." Hermione said.

"_Stupefy_, _Expelliarmus, Petrificus Totalus" _Harry screamed his arm outstretched. The three spells hit Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny took the worst of it the disarming spell sent her clear across the street knocking her unconscious.

"_Serpensorti." _Harry screamed as a cobra shot from his hand. "Engorgio." The cobra grew from a few feet into a ten foot hissing serpent his eyes never leaving Remus.

"Listen to me. I want you to guard the house from any wizard or witch who approaches do not attack just warn me." Harry said to the snake. He then casted the disillusion charm on him and the snake took off towards his aunts bushes.

"Remus take then back to the burrow and do not return. If you do my snake will have a snack. Oh and make sure everyone knows that if they ever! EVER! Get the bright idea to attack Stephanie. I will personally make sure they die a horrible death. Ginny just had everyone's warning." Harry said viciously before taking Stephanie's arm and leading her inside.

&&&

Remus fell to his knees in front of Harry's house. He saw an owl quickly swoop down over Ginny and drop a letter on her unconscious body. He un-froze Mrs. Weasley who looked absolutely terrified. He woke Hermione up, and the three of them grabbed Ginny and apparated back to the burrow.

When they arrived there was instant pandemonium at the sight of Ginny.

"What happened!" Ron yelled.

"Ginny attacked Stephanie and Harry didn't appreciate it." Remus said sharply.

Mr. Weasley quickly read the ministry letter that Remus handed him. "She's gotten a warning for using underage magic."

"Will she be alright mum?" Ron said looking frantic at his sister. 

"What spell did Harry use on her to do that kind of damage!" Bill roared.

"It as a simple _Expelliarmus_." Remus said.

"What! Remus you have to be kidding me it looks like she has head trauma!" Bill screamed.

"I'll kill him best friend or not you can't attack my sister." Ron yelled.

"Yea" Bill and the twins said getting ready to run outside to apparate.

"NO!" Molly yelled. "His snake will kill you!"

Everyone turned to face her. "His snake?" Fred asked confused.

"Harry summoned a cobra to guard the house. He used the engorgio spell on it. The damn thing is 10 feet tall." Remus explained.

"So we'll just banish it." Bill said.

"He also casted a disillusion spell on making it invisible." Mrs. Wealsey said.

"Oh. Um well in that case I don't think I'm going to be visiting Harry's." Fred said.

"I-ugh agree brother. I mean it's terrible what he did to Ginny, but no sense getting eaten over it. She'll be ok right?" George said.

"Yes she'll be fine." Remus said.

"Did Harry say anything Remus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um he said something about killing anyone who tries to hurt Stephanie and that Ginny got the only warning he was ever going to give." Remus said sadly shaking his head.

&&&

"I can't believe that she attacked you! The nerve I should have killed her! I need to make them understand they can't do this to me anymore. I need to send a message!" Harry screamed.

"Harry calm down I'm fine the spell you taught me protected me." Stephanie said trying to sooth him.

"NO! They have been trying to manipulate and use me for years. I ask them to leave me alone and they can't even do that! Do they think they know better then me do they think that they have a right to rule my life?" Harry raged.

"Harry I'm sure they got the message plus I think they are scared of your snake. I mean you'd think they wouldn't be considering you just told it to watch for them." Stephanie said.

"You understood me talking to the snake?" Harry asked.

"Yea why wouldn't I Harry?" Stephanie asked.

"Because I was speaking in snake language. To everyone else that sounds like a bunch of hissing." Harry said in shock.

"You mean I can talk to snakes now!" Stephanie said amazed.

"I guess it transferred over to you when you drank my blood." Harry said amazed.

"Harry this is too much. I-I feel like we can do everything now." Stephanie said.

"I know it's almost like it's too much power." Harry said shaking his head sitting down on his bed.

"Harry there are two letters by your feet." Stephanie said pointing to the ground.

Harry looked down the first was clearly the letter Ron had sent him. The second was from Hogwarts

Dear Mr. Potter

Enclosed are your scores for Ordinary Wizarding Levels. If you have any questions please ask your head of house.

Sincerely

Minerva M. McGonagall

Deputy Headmistriss

Astronomy-P

Charms- O

Defense Against Dark Arts- O

Dinivation- A

History of Magic- P

Potions- E

Transfiguration-O

"Is that good Harry?" Stephanie asked looking over his shoulder.

"Yea it's pretty good. I did really well in the classes that are the toughest. I knew I was going to fail history of magic, and Astronomy so I'm pretty happy." Harry said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad. Do you think you could teach me so that I can get into Hogwarts?" Stephanie asked.

Harry smiled at her. "I've got a better idea sweetie. Let's go talk to my parents they might be able to help you out better than I can."

Stephanie started to get really excited, but quickly settled down when Harry planted a very passionate kiss on her lips. When they broke apart, the two teens sat very still and began focusing on Harry's room in the spirit realm. After a few minutes of focusing, they felt a brief chill. When they opened their eyes, they were no longer at Privet Drive.

"Hey there decided to pop in again did ya?"

Harry and Stephanie turned to see Sirius standing in the doorway to Harry's room.

"Sirius do you have a home of your own or do you live here as well?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Hey that hurts kid, and for your information I do have a home, but with that hot girlfriend of yours popping in every other day I find myself wanting to stick around here more and more." Sirius said with a smile.

"Watch it Sirius." Harry growled playfully.

Sirius barked out a laugh. "So kid what are you doing here?"

"Ah well um well I wanted to tell my parents my owl scores and then Stephanie and I wanted to ask for a favor." Harry said still smiling at his uncle's grin.

"Alright then let's go down stairs the old couple is entertaining Merlin and my damn relatives." Sirius said.

"WHAT MRS. BLACK!?" Harry asked in shock.

Sirius just barked a laugh. "What no way kiddo, these are distant relatives of mine. I met them while trying out for one of the Black family Quiditch teams. These two put the Weasley twins to shame."

Harry laughed and the three of them walked downstairs.

"Harry!" Lily yelled. "I'm so happy to see you what are you doing here? Do you need anything? Are you and Stephanie ok?" She asked frantically.

"Calm down mum we are both fine." Harry said reassuringly.

"Yea the kid just wanted to brag about his owl scores." Sirius said smiling. "James it looks like the kid isn't completely like you. Honestly, Harry I would have thought you wouldn't have cared about grades."

"Shut up mut." Lily barked. "Harry how did you do?"

"Ugh…I got O's in Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against Dark Arts, and I got an E in potions." Harry said sheepishly. He was never one to brag about his grades, but he never really had anyone to brag to before.

"Oh Harry I'm so proud of you." Lily said pulling her son into a big hug.

"Yea me to Harry. I was always a wiz at Transfiguration." James said proudly.

"Yea, but you always cheated off me in Charms." Lily said quickly.

"I didn't cheat you offered. It's not my fault you can't resist this smile." James said grinning.

Stephanie started to giggle at the two and they turned there attention on her.

"Be careful Stephanie. The Potter men all have that nasty charm." Lily said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." James retorted.

"Um mum Dad I was kind of hoping you could help Stephanie out a little bit." Harry said seriously trying to refocus there attention.

"Of course dear what is it?" Lily asked.

"Well since Stephanie is a vampire and just recently learned she could do magic because of the bonding we had. Um do you think you could help teach her so she could go to Hogwarts with me?" Harry asked hopefully.

The group was in complete shock. Finally it was one of Sirius twin relatives who spoke up.

"You mean to tell me that she's a vampire and can also do magic!" The twin yelled excitedly.

"Um yea, we both can actually." Stephanie said pointing at Harry and herself.

"Wait just a second." The other twin said. "Sirius you didn't tell me that the new heir to the house of black was a vampire and that he could also do magic at the same time!"

"I didn't think it was important." Sirius said offhandedly.

"Not important!" They screamed together.

"Sirius are you mad he could be one of the most powerful wizards ever if he's trained up a bit!" One twin screamed.

"And as the heir to the house of Black he might be strong enough to learn our special magic brother!" The other twin yelled excited.

This statement obviously took Sirius by surprise. "You think he could be powerful enough to learn that!"

"Um excuse me, but what do you mean I'm the heir to the house of Black? And who are you two?" Harry asked.

Sirius looked dumbstruck by Harry's question. "Harry do you mean to tell me that my will still hasn't been read!"

"Ugh no Remus mentioned in passing that Dumbledore knows the will and that he left Remus some money and that you left me everything else." Harry said.

"BUT YOU DON'T KNOW I NAMED YOU THE HEIR TO THE HOUSE OF BLACK!" Sirius raged.

Harry had never seen his godfather so upset before. "Ugh no Sirius I didn't sorry." Harry said weakly.

"When Dumbledore gets his arse up here I'm gona tear him apart!" Sirius screamed.

"And we'll help! No one dares mess with the legendary house of Black!" The twins screamed.

Everyone just stood by as the twins continued ranting about interference with their house for another twenty minutes before Harry finally said, "excuse me but can you help Stephanie or not?"

This seemed to snap everyone's attention back to them.

"OH yea Harry we'll help Stephanie, and we are going to train you also!" The twins said.

Sirius was shocked, but quickly recovered. "I'll train you also Harry. As the former head of the Black house I knew a lot of dark spells that could help you."

"Yea Harry I'll help you and Stephanie also I can teach you some powerful light magic and teach you how to duel. I wasn't a top Auror for nothing you know" James said grinning.

"Harry I can tutor Stephanie as well as teach you how to build and tear down wards." Lily said smiling.

"Um wow that's amazing guys thank you, but can we really do all this in just a few weeks?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps that's where I could help with the twins assistance." The last man at the table said smiling.

"Um excuse me sir, but who are you I didn't even see you there." Harry said honestly.

"Yes well with the two chaos twins over there people often overlook simple old Merlin." He said smiling.

"M-M-Merlin! Oh my God it's an honor to meet you sir a real honor…I…ugh well." Harry didn't know what to say.

"Calm down my boy, calm down. I'm just a normal person you weren't going crazy stammering when you talked to the twins and they are way more infamous then me." Merlin said grinning.

Harry turned towards the twins. "Wait who are you guys then?" Harry asked with some awe in his voice.

"Ah sorry Harry. This is Tiberius and Titus Black." Sirius said.

Stephanie gasped, but Harry just looked confused. "Um I'm sorry I still have no idea who you are." Harry said honestly.

The twins roared with laughter, and Stephanie took a step back from them.

"Stephanie what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"T-They were the last two Necromancers Harry! The last two they ended up killing each other in a massive battle to see who was stronger over a 1000 years ago! All vampires are still petrified of them!" Stephanie said quickly unable to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Yep that would be us…"

"the two stupid brothers…"

"…hell bent on proving who was stronger." The twins chimed just like the Weasley twins.

Harry took a step back from them in awe. Necromancers were incredibly dark wizards who had the power to raise the dead. There hadn't been one in a thousand years because the art was thought lost. "I-Is that the magic you w-wanted to teach me?" Harry asked.

The twin's grins were now massive. "Oh yea Harry consider yourself our new apprentice." The twins said with an evil grin on their faces.

Merlin walked over and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry Harry, Dark and Black magic isn't bad. It's just when Wizards use it for evil that it becomes bad. All magic is essentially the same. Even I dabbled in some black arts." Merlin said smiling. "Now if you two miscreants wouldn't mind lets set up this damn dilatation.

Harry and Stephanie watched in awe as Merlin and the Twins summoned massive staffs and aimed the jewel on the top at each other. They then started a very long series of chants and raised the staffs up in the air. A massive yellow light seemed to engulf them and they were no longer the kitchen instead they were in a massive stadium with a magical roof.

"Where are we!" Harry asked.

"Ah yes Harry. We are currently in a magical time dilation. You see we couldn't possibly teach you everything in a few weeks. So we did the only thing we could we gave ourselves more time." Merlin said smiling.

"Um how much time?" Harry asked.

"2 years." The twins said together.

"Now Lily if you will show Stephanie to her room, and James could you show Harry to his?" Merlin said simply.

"What we don't have the same room!" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.

Sirius and the twins howled with laughter, as Merlin, Lily, and James blushed.

"I-er well I guess um we could combine the rooms." Merlin said waving his staff.

"Ah James he truly is your son!" Sirius said through laughs.

Harry and Stephanie just blushed. "We haven't done anything really we just like being close." Harry said looking at the ground.

"Sure Harry I'll believe that when James here stops telling that Godric Gryffindor story!" Sirius said laughing. 


	4. Training part 2

AN Thanks for everyone who is reading my story. Sorry it's taking so long for an update, but I'm trying to move my other stories from to this website. So bare with me. I'm doing my best. Please Read and Review.

Chapter 4 Training part 2

The first six months of Harry and Stephanie's training seemed to fly by in a flash.

Unfortunately because they were at different levels, the only time they ever got to spend a lot of time together was at night when they were alone at night or at lunch and diner. Still they made the best of this time and spent it insulting there teachers.

Harry was shocked to see how much his family demanded of him. Harry quickly discovered that his parents had told everyone about the prophecy and they were doing everything in their power to make sure Harry won.

Harry's weekly schedule was more demanding then anything Hogwarts could ever off. His first lesson every day was with his father.

While his dad was a kind, gentile, and funny man, as a teacher, he was demanding, strict, and would not tolerate failure. They spent the first six months going over advanced shield charms and working on transfiguring objects to help defend against unblockable spells. His father sent the killing curse at him time and time again. Normally this would have scared Harry to death, but as he couldn't die he was far more relaxed, until the first time it hit him. While he didn't die, the spell left a horrible burn across his body, and he was effectively out of commission for a day. When he expected to get some sympathy from his father, he simply told him he had to move faster, and they spent the days he was in bed going over what he could have done better.

Harry wished that his father was the only teacher who was this strict, but as it turned out he was definitely one of the least demanding. Sirius was a madman when teaching, and he pitied any Hogwarts student who ever challenged Sirius to a duel while he was in school.

It was Sirius' job to teach him the Dark Arts. Harry was initially scared of learning such material, but Merlin reminded him constantly that it was the wizard who made the spell do evil things.

Sirius demanded a lot from Harry and the first six months seemed to be an introduction to Dark magic, how to cast it, and practicing some simple dark spells. Whenever he messed up though, Sirius went insane, and told him how the slightest slip up in the spirit realm might not kill him, but on earth it could.

His mother was definitely his favorite teacher. Unlike the others she was incredibly patient and diligent with him. Harry had no idea that his mother had been one of Gringotts top warders, and had even helped to protect the main bank in Diagon Alley.

Warding just seemed to come naturally to Harry, which made his mother smile constantly. At diner while Sirius and James joked with Harry and Stephanie, Lily was constantly telling Merlin about how Harry had successfully learned how to tear down yet another advanced ward.

Harry's least favorite teachers had to be the Black twins. At first, Harry expected them to be just like the Weasley twins like they were outside of teaching; however, he soon discovered quite the opposite. The two Necromancers were anything, but easy, funny, and humorous as teachers. Once Harry had drifted off to sleep in their class and woke up to himself being beating over the head with his own two arms, which they had cut off.

After they re-attached his limbs, Harry never again dozed off while they talked. The problem was the class was very boring. Harry wanted to know about raising skeletons, and performing advanced black magic, but unfortunately there was a ton of theory he had to learn before he even came close to that.

The only class that Harry and Stephanie had together was with Merlin. Merlin was trying to teach them to find their Animagus forms. This proved very frustrating for both Harry and Stephanie as neither of them seemed to be able to do it. While on earth you find you Anamagus forms through the use of a potion, Merlin though was adamant that they meditate to find their forms.

Over the first six months this became very frustrating as both Harry and Stephanie would slip into a meditative state and search for a form to stick out. Harry and Stephanie both seemed to get stuck at the same point in every mediation. They would approach a dark figure in a green field. As they approached the dark figure, they found it was harder and harder to focus on it. At the end of the first six months, Harry had only discerned that his figure had wings, and claws while Stephanie could only say her form had large black wings.

Stephanie's first six months was not nearly as interesting as Harry's. She only had 3 teachers compared to Harry's 6. Lily was the one who worked with her the most and that was primarily with basic first, second, and third year spells. While Stephanie mastered the spells instantly and could easily do more advanced work. Lily refused to let her jump ahead saying that she must practice the basics to have a solid grip on the more advanced spells.

Whenever Lily had to go teach Harry warding, Sirius would take over for her and practiced dueling with Stephanie. Harry would tell her horror stories about how tough Sirius was with him and how he had no problem sending a bone breaker hex at him, but with Stephanie he was completely different. Sirius would duel her and only use the spells from the first 3 years at Hogwarts and a stunner because Stephanie knew the protogo charm.

At first, Stephanie was reluctant to use magic in her duels with Sirius, and would rely on her natural Vampire speed and strength. This however proved to anger Sirius very much.

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" Sirius screamed. "STEPHANIE HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!" 

"Sorry Sirius I forgot." Stephanie said hanger her head.

"Well try to remember, you can't move that fast at Hogwarts Stephanie everyone will know something is up. You can't just appear behind someone in a duel, or throw them across the room. People will eventually try to figure out why you are so strong and fast and they can't know what you and Harry are." Sirius said shaking his head.

Sirius eventually figured out a way to keep Stephanie from using her vampire powers. He would cast a quick sand spell at Stephanie's feet which slowed her movements down. While she was fast enough to stop it from sucking her down, the quick sand slowed her down to a point that she had to rely on magic and not her vampire skills. After a few weeks he removed the quick sand and she just used magic oppose to her vampire abilities.

&&&

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sad at the burrow playing exploding snap when Bill walked in the room.

"Hey guys." Bill said smiling.

"Hi Bill." The thee teens said not smiling at all.

"Come on guys, I'm sure Harry is fine." Bill said guessing why they were upset.

"Bill you don't know that we write him almost every day, but he doesn't even both to respond." Ginny said sadly.

"Do you think he'll ever forgive us?" Ron asked.

"Listen brother. I know Harry is mad now, but you are trying to make amends he can't stay mad at you forever." Bill said.

"But he can!" Hermione said sadly. "Harry places loyalty and friendship above all else and we basically stabbed him in the back."

"I wish we could go over there." Ginny said sadly. "I mean he shouldn't be alone."

"Ginny he's not alone remember Step-"

Ginny's sharp growling noise stopped her older brother from continuing. Ever since Harry had sent her clear across the block for attacking Stephanie she started to dislike the girl.

"I don't care! Something is off about Stephanie! I don't know what it is, but there is something wrong with her!" Ginny screamed.

Ron nodded his head. "Ginny I agree that something is terribly off with her, but something is different with Harry to. I don't know what it is or when it started, but he was just different somehow. I mean behind the sadness he seemed almost cold." Ron said sadly.

"It has to be her!" Ginny said. "She's hurting him somehow! I have to go help him!"

"Ginny sit down!" Bill screamed causing his younger sister to drop to her seat.

"We can't go see him Charlie tried that remember." Bill said shaking his head.

"Yea I remember." Ginny said thinking back to her second older brother who came back from Harry's with several bits and a broken wand hand. "I hate that damn snake of his!" Ginny screamed in frustration. "Maybe we could storm the place?" She suggested.

"Why? So some of us could get attacked by Harry's snake and the people who get through get attacked by Harry and Stephanie for not leaving them alone." Ron said.

"I guess we'll just have to wait till the first to see him." Hermione said.

"Yea I wonder if Stephanie is going to come to Hogwarts with him." Ron said but instantly regretted it.

"SHE HAD BETTER NOT! I'LL…I'LL…HEX HER TO NOTHING" Ginny raged.

&&&

The next six months of training was far more intense then the first six for Harry. James seemed to think that Harry had enough of the basics and began dueling him every lesson after he taught him something new. Harry had yet to beat his dad, but near the end of the year he was able to draw several times. While his dad had managed to disarm him, Harry continued to fight using his wandless dark magic that he learned from Sirius.

Sirius' lessons were far from fun. After he felt that Harry had a grasp on basic dark magic spells. Sirius had begun to teach him advanced dark shields that would block any light magic spell and would send a dark magic spell back at the caster. Harry struggled with most of these shields and Sirius never gave him an opportunity to recover during their duels.

Harry had never come close to defeating Sirius in a duel and often wondered how his father had ever beaten him. Sirius of course always said that he let him win to help his confidence, but Harry knew Sirius was to proud to do that. After every duel they had, Sirius made Harry watch it over and over again in a Pensive to try to figure out what he did wrong, as a result Harry was quickly pin pointing his fatal mistakes and was becoming a better duelist after every match.

Warding had become almost second nature to Harry. Lily was absolutely overjoyed as he flawlessly demonstrated the proper way to ward a large manor as well as how to cast protective wards over a single person. Sirius had helped out in a few of his lessons to teach him dark wards that would kill or injure someone should they attempt to enter a house. Lily was at first against the idea of teaching her son dark warding, but ultimately gave in when Sirius stressed the need for Harry to learn how to discover and break down dark wards which Voldemort would most certainly use.

Harry was still having trouble with there Animagus forms, but Merlin seemed to think that hey were making progress. Harry had briefly glimpsed his form, but was unable to describe it very well only that it was very large like twelve feet, stood on two legs, and had two massive horns growing out the back of its head.

Stephanie however seemed to have a break through in her form and was able to describe it perfectly to Merlin who gasped after realizing what she was. She said it was a large black bird whose head was a skill. Its wings were fairly large and very powerful. It would stare at her before burning in a black flame only to appear on her shoulder.

Merlin explained that she was in fact a very rare and almost never seen magical creature. No one had ever named the creature because of the fear it instilled into ancient people. The bird was very similar to a phoenix in almost every way except while phoenix was the bringing or light and happiness this creature was a symbol of chaos and death.

Stephanie was very frightened after Merlin's revelation, but after Harry and Merlin assured her that it was probably just a connection to her vampire side see seemed to relax and try to bring about a change in her form.

Harry's lessons with the Black twins were finally starting to get interesting. After they had completed the theory part they began explaining how to sense magic and look for the dead to summon to battle. The twins quickly discovered Harry could in fact see the flow of magic while he had his full vampire form on. They demanded that he constantly remain in that form while they taught him as he seemed more able to deal with the power required to perform the spells.

Near the end of the year the twins finally approach Harry.

"Harry dear it's time…"

"…for you to have your own staff." They said smiling.

Harry felt a massive smile cross his face. Necromancer staffs were what allowed them to channel enough power to summon the dead.

"Really when can I get one!" Harry asked unable to hid his excitement .

"First off Harry you don't just get a staff…"

"…Yea you have to create it!"

"What do you mean create it? How do I do that I didn't even create my own wand?" Harry asked.

"Well a staff is a little different then a wand." Titus said.

"Yea, your wand choose you in some way." Tiberius chirped

"You will create your staff how you want it giving you complete control over all the magic inside it!" Titus said excitedly.

The twins raised their staffs to the sky and brought them down with a large thump.

Harry looked around in awe at all things that now surrounded him. There were pills of wood for the outside of the staff, there were tons of items like dragon hearts, unicorn tails, and phoenix feathers to decide the core, but the most impressive table was the one filled with jewels to place at the head of the staff.

"Ok Harry first think you need to do is chose a wood to make the staff from." Titus said.

Harry looked at each piece of wood discarding most of them and getting annoyed that none of them looked right. After he had tossed every piece but away he went back to the pile of wood and pulled out the only piece that looked somewhat attractive to him.

"Guys this is the best I can find, but it's just a little off." Harry said earnestly.

"Harry that's every type of wood that a staff can be made out of there is no other material." Tiberius said concerned.

Harry thought about it for a while before calling for Steph through their link.

"You called sweetie?" Steph said with a smile.

Harry kissed her on the check and explained what he wanted to do. At first she seemed hesitant, but eventually agreed.

The twins watched in complete shock as Harry slit his own wrist and started to bleed over the magical wood. When it looked like he was going to pass out from the blood loss he bit down into Stephanie's wrist to continue. When he took as much as he could from Stephanie, he stopped and observed the now blood covered wood. To the twins amazement the blood seemed to be absorbed directly into the wood changing it from a dark brown color to a cherry red. Harry leaned down, picked up the wood, and smiled.

Harry and Stephanie briefly returned to their bodies at Privet Drive to replenish themselves from the blood loss and returned as quick as they could to finish their training.

After the wood was prepared Harry selected a Balaskis fang for his magical core. The twins said that he might want to link a part of his own magical core to the staff. They weren't sure if the blood would bond him enough to it, which was important to a Necromancer. Harry thought about what he could use, to bond himself with his staff. After a few days of thinking and talking to Stephanie he tore out his left fang and placed it next to the Balaskis fang. Harry then walked over to the table of jewels to find something that will channel the magic through.

Harry looked at jewel after jewel and eventually one caught his eye. It was a rare jade emerald, but in the center of the emerald there was a large black onyx. Harry quickly snatched it up and handed it to the Black twins. The twins eyed the jewel carefully before starting a long series of chants which caused his staff and the jewel to glow and come together.

"Well there you go Harry." Titus said grinning.

"I don't think you'll ever want to use a wand again." Tiberius said.

"Yea what do I do at Hogwarts though I can't exactly walk around with a Necromancer staff can I?" Harry asked.

The twins laughed. "Harry no worries; just wave your free hand over the staff while thinking what it would look like as a wand." Titus said.

Harry did as they said and waved his right hand over the staff. Instantly the staff shrank and became a bright red wand with a green emerald at the base.

"Awesome." Harry said.

Stephanie's next 6 months were fare less exciting then Harry's. While Harry was now learning advanced dark magic, she was stuck learning 4th and 5th year curriculum with Lily.

Lily seemed to enjoy the frustration that Stephanie had at not being able to do the things Harry was and made it a point to bring Sirius over to teach her some advanced spells.

Sirius was just as excited to be teaching Stephanie some advanced magic and whenever Lily went to go help Harry with warding. He would start to show her some relative dark arts spells that she was easily able to do. Sirius couldn't help but smile every time they dueled. While she lacked the raw power, and experience that Harry had, she made up for it with an animalistic determination to not give in. As the year came to a close Sirius was quite sure that Stephanie was going to be a very powerful and frightening witch. A fact he didn't both to hide from anyone.

&&&

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in the headmasters chair at Hogwarts feeling depressed. He had sent a letter to Harry with Fawks three days ago and he did not respond yet again. Albus asked Fawks constantly if he was alright, but the Phoenix only nodded before getting annoyed at the frequent questions and disappeared.

There was a knock at the door and Albus sighed before saying, "come in Severus."

Severus Snape walked into the door without his usual dark and cold demenur. After the incident at Potter's house he constantly seemed to be hanging his head and in deep thought.

"Severus what is troubling you my boy?" Albus asked.

"Potter." Snape replied in one word.

"Ah, yes I was wondering if you still felt as I do." Albus said hanging his head.

"I-I can't help, but wonder what Lily would think of me headmaster. After I left Potter's house all I could do was think about all the times she defended me from Black and Potter. All the times she stuck her neck out defending me from her own boyfriend, and how, how…"

"How she treated you when she found out." Albus said knowingly.

"Yes." Snape said hanging his head a single tear falling down his face.

"Most people would have run to the hills when they found out what I was, and to catch me in such a way with blood running down my face. Anyone else would have screamed bloody murder or sent a stake at me." Snape said.

"Yes Severus she was an amazingly open minded witch." Albus said remembering calling the two teens into his office to discus what had happened.

"How could I have chastised her son Albus. I mean I hated James and his closeness to Black only made me hate him more, but I never even gave the boy a chance. I-I hated him without knowing him." Snape said quietly.

"Severus Harry looks exactly like James. When you saw him, you didn't see Lily, you saw the boy who tortured and ridiculed you for years." Albus said trying to consol the broken man in front of him.

"Regardless! He was Lily's son her only son the only link I had to her. He was the only thing left to remind me that people can be good and decent and I almost help push him to his death Albus! HIS DEATH!" Snape screamed.

"SEVERUS! YOU WILL NOT BLAME YOURSELF FOR HARRY!" Albus screamed before taking a moment to compose himself. "Severus if there is anyone to blame it has to be me. I withheld so much from the boy, I made him return to his aunt and uncle's house after last year. I even withheld that Sirius named him his heir." Albus said softly.

"You did what!" Snape screamed. "Potter doesn't know he's the heir to the house of Black. Albus you could be brought up on serious charges for not informing him of that."

"I know Severus he was just so distraught after Sirius' death. At the time I was scared he would fall towards the dark arts. The head of the house of Black has access to the family's secret library in Grimmauld Place. The thought of Harry sitting in that library trying to find a way to bring Sirius back from beyond the veil frightened me so much. I've sent three letters to Harry already explaining everything to him as best as I could, but he's yet to respond to any of them.

Snape just nodded his head. "I also sent Harry a letter apologizing for everything I'd done over the years. I left out the part about why I thought his mother was in fact the most kind and understanding witch I'd ever known, but if he listens to that girlfriend of his I'm sure he already knows." Severus said.

"She is something interesting isn't she Severus. She had quite a lot of power behind her wandless ability." Dumbledore said.

"Yes and I sensed a very deep bond with Potter." Snape said.

"Severus please call him Harry, you know that every time you call him Potter you just associate him more and more with James as oppose to Lily." Dumbledore said.

"Very well Albus, Harry and her seemed to have a deep bond. The way their eyes would get that misty look behind them, it was very disturbing." Severus said.

"Yes, I've had Minerva trying to see if she could find anything about a Stephanie that was supposed to receive an invitation to Hogwarts a few years ago, but so far she's found nothing." Dumbledore said.

"You know that Harry won't leave her to come back to Hogwarts sir. There bond is far too deep." Severus said.

"I know I expect to have a very interesting meeting with Harry before the beginning of the term." Dumbledore said smiling. "I think we might have another Gryffindor by the start of the next term Severus."

"I don't know, did you see how ruthless she was Albus how dark. I think she might be a Slytherin." Severus said with a grin. "That'll test there relationship now won't it."

"I don't know Severus after all the sorting hat did want to put Harry into Slytherin." Dumbledore said laughing at the look of shock on Severus' face.

&&&

The last year of Harry and Stephanie's training was beyond intense. Harry would get up every morning at 5am and have a practice duel with his father. Then at 6am he and Sirius would duel. At 7am, Harry would duel one of the Black twins and after breakfast he would duel the other.

Harry's lessons were become insanely trying. James pushed Harry harder then ever before, but Harry seemed to rise to every challenge. Over the last twelve months, Harry had learned every light spell James could teach him. Harry had mastered everything so quickly that Merlin had begun to teach Harry some advanced shields that only he could cast previously. Harry struggled with these advanced spells, but ultimately got the hang of them, which caused his father to beam with incredible pride.

About halfway through the year Sirius had officially run out of dark spells to teach Harry and they instead focused on dueling. Sirius was very good, but with the advanced magic Merlin and his father had taught him, combined with the Black twins. Harry easily over powered and wiped the floor with Sirius every time they fought in a formal duel. Sirius of course not to be outdone chalked it up to luck each time and began to teach Harry some unorthodox tactics to trick your opponent. Many would call his tactics dirty or cheap, but as Sirius said when it's a duel to the death who cares how you win.

Lily had almost nothing left to teach Harry about warding after a few months so instead they spent the time they had talking or teaching Stephanie some miscellaneous things over the remaining months. Lily of course had problems when Harry started to teach her the basic principles to teach someone how to become a Necromancer, but to her surprise Stephanie showed promise and they started to build a staff together for her.

Harry's Animagus training was the one thing that everyone was the most shocked about. In the middle of the third month he was again describing the creature that he was suppose to turn into when the Black twins overheard him.

"Harry you must be kidding me!" Titus said.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked just noticing the twins standing behind him.

"Harry the creature you're describing is a demon." Tiberius said quickly.

"Not just any demon brother it seems dear Harry can assume the form of Epoloth. A seventh circle death demon." Titus exclaimed.

Merlin paled as the two twins proceeded to explain the demon and how no Necromancer was every able to control a seventh circle demon before.

Harry was taken aback at first but the thought of turning into such a powerful creature just fueled his desire to complete his transformation. With only a few weeks remaining, Harry was indeed able to completely transform into the demon. Everyone was absolutely in shock as they looked on. Harry was at least twelve feet tall with a massive build. His normally slender Vampire wings were replaced with thick jet black wings that had a wingspan of almost eighteen feet. Instead of fingers on its hands the demon had several razor sharp claws that looked like they could slice through anything. The most frightening thing about Harry's Animagus for though had to have been his head. The demon only had a skull for a head, but still managed to have two bright green eyes that seemed to burn into the soul of anyone. On the back of his head two massive horns shot out and curved over the top making Harry look like the devil himself.

A day after Harry had completed his transformation. Stephanie also managed to complete hers. Everyone was in awe at the bird that appeared to be a Black Phoenix. The only difference of course was that Stephanie's form had a skull of a Phoenix for a head. Stephanie perched herself on Harry's shoulder and together they gave everyone including the twins a shiver whenever they looked at them

The twins were the only teacher who could say they knew more about there subject when it was time to leave then Harry. While they said Harry was certainly a more powerful Necromancer then they ever could have been, they pointed out that he did not know everything and should continue to study the art. Harry was taken aback by this statement, but agreed none the less. Harry had become incredibly efficient and could summon lower level demons and imps, he could also scan an area for skeletons and call them forth to attack an enemy in seconds.

The twins thought that it would be a good idea that whenever Harry wore his Necromancer disguise that he also allow his wings to be shown. They said it would instill fear into people and if he ever transformed into Epoloth in the battle field everyone would think that he actually was the demon only in human form because of the wings. Harry agreed with them and during the last few days they spent in the heavenly realm they spent it designing a new robe that would allow for his wings to shoot out the back without tearing them.

Stephanie's year did not get interesting until after she completed all the spells through her sixth year. After that Lily allowed Sirius, James, Merlin, Harry, and the twins to teach her Dark arts and advanced charms all the time.

On the last day, Stephanie and Harry thought it would be fun to duel Sirius and James in a two on two duel. Harry bet Sirius and his father that if they beat them, He and Stephanie would be considered official marauders, but if they lost Sirius and his father would have bragging rights over them forever. Sirius and James could not possibly give up having bragging rights over Harry and Stephanie especially since they knew how powerful and how much they would probably accomplish when they went back. The duel lasted a total of twenty seconds. Harry and Stephanie used their link to formulate a plan while Sirius and James were still considering if they should duel.

As soon as the duel began, Harry and Stephanie transformed and Stephanie used her burning power to bring Harry two feet directly above his father and Sirius. By the time they noticed where he was Harry had already slashed them both across the chest several times with his claws and thrown them both against a wall. Merlin called the duel saying that both Sirius and James would have been dead after the first slash if it was on earth.

Both James and Sirius were calling the duel a fix since they didn't fight with magic, but Lily quickly pointed out that they were both Animagus' also. Sirius was grumbling about how Snuffles wouldn't be able to compete with a demon and a bird from hell when James asked what the two new marauders names would be.

"I think I'll be Damien." Harry said smiling. Lily smiled back knowing the reference to the muggle devil.

"And I think I'll be Talon." Stephanie said grinning.

"Well Damien, Talon. Padfoot and Prongs would like to welcome you to the Marauders." James said grinning as he and Sirius gave them a small bow.

"Now as Marauders we expect you to keep up the pranks and not to let anyone best you." Sirius said with a grin.

"Oh we won't. Don't worry we'll make you very proud." Harry said with a smile.

Before they knew it, the time dilation had ended and they had to return to there bodies on earth. They said a quick goodbye to everyone thanking each of them. Harry assured the Black twins that he would indeed come to a Black family Quiditch game when they played the all Gryffindor team. Harry and Stephanie focused on their bodies back at Privet Drive and a second later they were gone.

&&&

Fred and George were tired of there families constant bickering about Harry and Stephanie. Ginny was threatening every member of her family as well as calling them cowards for fearing a snake every day. Everyone knew that the snake wasn't the reason no one went to go see Harry. They had done enough damage to him, hurt him enough. If he really wanted to be alone, then they sure as hell were not going to interrupt him.

Their joke shop had opened just a few days after the infamous meeting at Harry's and while they were a huge success. They still didn't much feel like celebrating. After all, the person who made all of it possible had thought about killing himself while they were playing with toys.

Fred was counting the days take unable to keep a sigh.

"Thinking about Harry dear brother." George said quietly coming out of the back.

"That I am brother of mine." Fred replied sadly.

"Is it just me or does it all seem trivial now?" George asked.

"That it does. I mean what's the point at being a success if the person who made it possible hates you." Fred said sadly.

"I know brother. I wish there was just some way we could make it all up to him. I know we are putting 1/3rd of our profits into his vault, but Harry doesn't need the money and I bet if he knew he would just give it back." George said shaking his head.

"I know I mean the only thing we could have possibly given him was friendship and we ruined that." Fred said as a tear rolled down his face.

The bell announcing the door to the shop opening sounded and George quickly said, "We're closed come back tomorrow."

"Oh really? So I guess a silent partner just can't pop in to see how his investment turned out huh?"

The twins quickly looked up "HARRY is that you mate!" They both screamed.

"Who else would front you two the money for a joke shop?" Harry said with a grin.

The twins raced around the counter and gave Harry a massive hug. "It's so good to see you Harry!" George said unable to stop a tear from falling down his face.

"Hey none of that George. I'm not made at you two. Listen I knew how busy you were getting this shop off the ground. I completely understand why I didn't see you over the summer." Harry said softly.

"No Harry that's no excuse. We should have been there for you I mean none of this would be here if it wasn't for you." Fred said quickly.

It was only after the twins released Harry that they noticed Stephanie was standing behind him a black hood covering her face.

"Oiy Fred looks like Harry is finally going to introduce us to his girlfriend." George said.

"That it does George." Fred said smiling.

"Fred and George Weasley madam pranksters and troublemakers at your service." They said together.

Stephanie smiled at the two red haired twins. "You know you're right Harry. If they were dark wizards they would be the spitting image of the Black twins." Stephanie said with a grin.

Fred and George looked puzzled. "Excuse me miss but who are the Black twins?" George said nervously. He didn't like that the girl knew to compare him to a dark wizard.

"Oh those are just some distant relatives of Sirius'" Harry said pleasantly waving the question off and giving the twins a smile.

"Now aren't you going to offer us something to eat guys we are starving and by the looks of it you have plenty of canary cakes." Harry said smiling.

Fred and George got a mischievous grin on there face and went under the counter. A second later they both popped up with a tray full of red pastries. "Try these Harry they are to die for." Fred said with a grin.

Harry and Stephanie hesitantly picked up some of the red pastries and took a bite. The taste was exquisite. They both let out a moan of satisfaction as the red jam ran down their throats. The two teens ate the pastries in a few seconds.

"My God guys that was amazing did you put a pleasure charm on those or something?" Harry asked taking the final bite of the food.

"Seriously guys that was awesome can I have another?" Stephanie asked.

Harry and Stephanie's smiles faded when they saw the horror filled look on Fred and George. 

"Guy's what is it what's wrong?" Harry asked seeing there nervous faced.

"H-Harry, um d-did you really like those?" George asked nervously.

"Well yea I mean they were a little sweet, but overall I'd give it a near ten I bet those things fly off the shelves." Harry said smiling.

"Harry um you're just messing with us right?" Fred said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked now honestly concerned at the twins odd behavior.

"Harry those were blood pastries." George said nervously.

Harry and Stephanie shot each other nervous glances before saying "Shit!"

Fred and George seemed to take that as an affirmation of their fears and they quickly sprinted into the back of the store.

"We've got to get them before they tell anyone!" Harry screamed.

Stephanie nodded and the two vampires used there superior speed to quickly catch the twins right before they ran out the back door. They quickly tossed them to the side and walked up to them.

"P-Please Harry don't eat us." Fred stammered.

"Yea we're sorry for everything please don't kill us." George said unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Damn it guys we aren't going to kill you!" Harry screamed taking both the twins by surprise.

"Harry this isn't good. I know they are your friends and all, but you know what Sirius said…" Stephanie started to say.

"Sirius would not want me to kill my friends Stephanie damn it this isn't good." Harry said putting his hands over his head.

The two Weasley twins calmed down a little, but were still very scared.

"H-Harry you could just let us go I mean come on we won't tell anyone." Fred said.

"Yea no worries mate we'll give you a couple of days to get clear of town and we won't say a word." George said.

"I'm not going anywhere! Stephanie and I are both going to Hogwarts!" Harry screamed.

This seemed to freak Fred and George out completely.

"Harry…please…don't….I mean I know you're mad, but don't kill those kids." Fred said.

Stephanie suddenly got very angry. "You stupid mortal. We aren't going to kill anyone. All Harry wanted to do was say hi to you two because he understood by you both didn't visit or write him this summer. We weren't going to bite or kill you!"

"But you're vampires. Don't you go around killing things and attacking people I mean didn't you say they were chasing you. Oh my God did they turn you!" Fred said thinking he understood.

"Were you a vampire when we went to pick Harry up? Was Harry also?" George asked

Seeing no other way out Harry and Stephanie told the twins the truth how Stephanie had found him on the verge of suicide and had saved his life by turning him. How they now had some sort of magical bond and how they are more powerful then normal vampires. When their story was over Fred asked, "So when you said you knew Sirius?"

"Ugh yea she had met him earlier that day in the spirit realm along with my parents." Harry said honestly.

The twins were shocked beyond belief. Not only had everything they had ever been told about Vampires been false, but they had to comprehend that Harry was probably one of the most powerful wizards/vampires ever.

"This is incredibly Harry." Fred said.

"Yea mate, truly unbelievable. Are you going to tell anyone?" George asked.

"NO!" Harry and Stephanie said together. "Think about it guys wizards freak out over everything. Remember how everyone treated Remus as a teacher. This would be so much worse and given the fact that we have insane powers it would be terrible for us so please don't say anything." Harry begged.

"Harry you have our word we will never say a word to anyone." Fred and George said.

"I'm sorry guys but I need a wizards oath. I don't have the trust in people that I use to have." Harry said sadly.

The twins hung there head at that but made the oath to not tell anyone about Harry or Stephanie.

"Good." Harry said with a fanged smile. "Now how about you two pack up some of those delightful pastries I think we're going to want to have some while we are at Hogwarts."

The twins howled with laughter at this. "Wow Harry can't believe you are going to be our chief consumer of those things." George said.

"Yea never would have seen that one coming." Fred laughed.

Harry and Stephanie spent the next two hours being shown around by Fred and George. They laughed at all the different pranks and ridiculous items the twins had made. When it was time to go they two said their goodbyes and headed back to privet drive.

&&&

Harry and Stephanie casually apparated into Harry's bedroom at Privet Drive.

"Really Harry I understand you are mad at them, but you have to open some of these." Stephanie said gesturing to the mountain of letters from his friends.

"Yea maybe who knows." Harry said darkly. The two years away hadn't really quenched Harry's distrust or dislike for his friends all to much. He was able to forgive the Weasley twins because he understood why they were busy, and also the Black twins made him miss the fun loving duo.

"Harry if we are going to meet with Dumbledore tomorrow you should at least read one of these." Stephanie said holding up a couple of letters.

"Fine give me one." Harry said defeated.

Dear Harry,

Words can not express how sorry I am for what I have put you through. In attempting to look out for your safety, I hurt you in a way that I never could have imagined. I understand why you haven't responded to my previous letters and I know that my excuse for not telling you about Sirius' will only fueled your anger at me. I hope that one day you can forgive an old man's mistakes and find it in your heart to forgive me.

Albus.

Harry quickly grabbed Dumbledore's other letters and tore them open. He scanned through the first one before tossing it aside. Stephanie heard him mutter something about useless apology. Harry opened Dumbledore's other letter and found the part about Sirius' will.

Harry I know now that keeping things from you is a mistake. I'm sorry it took your possible death for me to see that. I'm sorry to say that I've kept something else from you. Sirius has named you the next head of the Black family as well as left a great deal of property and gold to you. I'm sorry I didn't reveal this to you as soon as the will was read, but I was worried about your emotional state. You see the Black family has a certain hidden library which only the head of the family can access inside that library are countless dark art books. I didn't want you to dive into the subject to look for a way to resurrect Sirius from the veil Harry. I'm sorry my own fears about you turning dark pushed you to such a terrible place…

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "He was worried about me studying the dark arts." Harry said laughing at the irony.

Stephanie also chuckled a little.

"So instead of learning a little dark magic from those books, I become a vampire and a master in the blackest of dark magic from the Black twins." Harry laughed tossing the letter to the side.

Harry laughed with Stephanie for some time reading the apology letters until he got to a letter from the last person he ever expected.

Dear Harry,

Words can not express the sorrow I feel for what I have put you through the last 5 years at Hogwarts. I realized something at your home the other day, and that is that you are not James. James was cocky, arrogant, and my tormentor. You might be a little cocky, but only when people underestimate you like Mr. Malfoy. You are certainly not arrogant in any way although you have every reason in the world to be so. Finally you are most certainly not a tormentor although you have pushed my buttons in Potions a few times.

Truthfully I accept that it was my own hatred of your father that caused me to be biased towards you from the second you stepped through the great hall. I must say that my actions when mocking your parents over the years are completely terrible and I must beg your forgiveness.

To be completely honest I despised your father more then you could possibly imagine, but the true reason for that being my worst memory in the Pensive is what I did to your mother. Lily was a wonderful woman who treated me with respect at all times. She was patient and kind to me even after she began dating your father. Your mother was possibly the kindest and open minded woman I'd ever met and what she would think of me for treating you as I did makes me want to vomit. I truly am sorry Harry and I would like to start anew with you this year. I pray that you can find it in your heart to forgive a stupid man's prejudice towards you.

I also would like to say that I will accept students who received an E on their owls into my NEWT Potions class this year and I would be honored if you would join.

Sincerely,

Severus Snape.

"Wow. I didn't think he had it in him to apologies." Harry said staring at the letter.

"Your mom must have been something special to him for him to feel this bad." Stephanie said.

"Yea must have been. I'm going to write him back." Harry said pulling out a piece of paper and writing a few words on it.

"Do you mind making a special delivery for me to Hogwarts before we go there tomorrow?" Harry asked Stephanie.

Stephanie smiled and turned into the demon bird.

"Thanks Talon." Harry said handing her the letter and watching as she disappeared in a black flame.

&&&

Severus Snape was brewing a very complex potion in the dungeons when he heard the sound of something burning. He turned around to see Fawks, but instead his eyes met the most disturbing sight he'd seen in some time. A black bird the exact same size and appearance as Fawks sat on his desk staring at him. Where a head should have been, there was only a skull with red eyes. In his shock, the potions masters stumbled backwards tipping over the potion and spilling it over the floor.

With a wave of his wand, he cleared the rare potion and walked slowly over to the demonic looking animal.

The bird eyed the teacher carefully before dropping a letter on his desk.

Snape eyed the letter and the bird very carefully before gingerly reaching for the letter. When he had it in his hand, he very slowly moved his hand away from the animal.

He quickly opened the letter.

Dear Professor Snape.

I accept your apology and must admit I was rather shocked by it. I look forward to being in your Newt potions class, and would very much like to talk to you about my mother. You seem to think very highly of her and I would like to know why. I will be coming to Hogwarts tomorrow with Stephanie to speak with Professor Dumbledore about her attending Hogwarts. You may inform the Headmaster that I am coming.

Sincerely,

Harry J. Potter-Black

(This part of the letter is enchanted so that only you may read it)

Professor you must make a wizards oath not to reveal that this demonic phoenix delivered my mail or that you've ever seen it before. If you do not it will attack and kill you. I'm sorry, but it belongs to a very good friend who does not want his identity revealed. I hope to see you tomorrow.

Severus' heart raced as he read the final part of the letter and he looked up at the demonic phoenix as Harry called it and made his wizards oath.

The bird seemed to accept it and disappeared in a black flash of fire.

Severus Snape stood grounded to the spot. A thousand emotions were flying through him. Harry had accepted his apology this made him very happy. Harry however wanted to know why he felt so highly about his mother this caused the professor to feel very nervous. Harry also seemed to have tamed one of the most frightening creatures he's ever seen this made the potions master feel a fear he only had for the dark lord. Snape tried to get this image of that bird out of his mind, but nothing not even putting his occlumency shields at maximum could get the image to disappear. Slightly trembling he made his way out of the dungeons to inform the Headmaster of Potters arrival in the morning.


	5. The Arrival of Necro

A/N Well here is chapter 5 I really like this chapter and it's probably my favorite so far. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I know I did writing it!

Albus Dumbledore was very relieved when Severus Snape came to his office to tell him that Harry would be arriving tomorrow to speak with him. However, the old Headmaster could not help but notice the fear and nervousness in his old friends eyes.

"Severus what is it? What's wrong?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's nothing Headmaster." Severus said.

"Severus I've known you for too long what is it?" Dumbledore asked again.

"Well when Harry sent me the letter he said he wanted to know why his mother trusted me so much I can't help but fear what he'd say if he found out the truth." Severus said lowering his head hoping to convince the headmaster.

"Severus Harry is very close with Remus who is a were-wolf I can't imagine he would think less of you for what you are." Dumbledore said softly.

"I know that Sir, but what if he just starts to trust me again and then I tell him and he hates me for keeping it from him." Snape said sadly.

"Severus he won't Harry is much to caring to allow something like that to blind his judgment." Dumbledore said reassuringly.

"Thank you sir I hope you are right." Severus said.

"I will call you tomorrow when they arrive Severus." Dumbledore said smiling the twinkle back in his eyes for the first time all summer.

&&&

Harry and Stephanie teleported to the gates of Hogwarts the next morning at 10am. The two of them smirked at each other knowing that Teleportation was one of the most dangerous and dark techniques but to them it was like a walk in the park.

Stephanie was in awe of the huge castle. She stared at its massive towers and its huge grounds. She was practically skipping down the halls until Harry pulled her to a stop in front of the large gargoyle that protected the headmaster's office.

Harry leaned in very close to the creature and began to reach out with his magic to try to discern the password. He couldn't help but laugh when it popped into his head. "Blood Pastries." Harry said with a smile.

Harry and Stephanie were laughing very hard when they knocked on the headmaster's door.

"Enter." Came the soft voice from inside.

Harry and Stephanie walked into the office still smiling from the password.

"Harry, Miss Black I'm so happy could make it." Dumbledore said with a smile. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you manage to make it here?"

"Oh Headmaster we all need our little secrets don't we?" Harry said with a smile.

"Indeed Harry indeed. I must say I'm very pleased to see you smile again." Dumbledore said earnestly.

"Albus it took me some time, a very long time I might say… I think that I can finally forgive some people, and I have thanks to Stephanie and some other people whose opinion matters a great deal to me." Harry said.

"Harry might I ask if I'm one of those people you have forgiven?" Dumbledore asked hopefully.

"Albus that entirely depends on you." Harry said looking directly into his teachers blue eyes.

"I don't understand Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Albus the reason I was so angry with you wasn't that you stuck me at the Dursleys, I understood why I had to go there. It was because you withheld information from me. I can't help but think if you didn't Sirius would still be alive today." Harry said.

Albus Dumbledore was in shock not only was Harry expressing emotions, but he was openly talking about Sirius' death. "Harry I'm sorry I know it's my fault that Sirius passed and I know I will never be able to make it up to you."

"I know sir, and imagine my surprise to find out that you withheld something again from me over the summer." Harry said sadly.

Dumbledore shook his head a tear now falling down his face. "Harry I'm sorry. I know I should have told you about your inheritance and you becoming the head of the house of black. I was just so scared of what you would do with all the dark arts knowledge that library is suppose to hold. You were still clinging to the hope that Sirius was alive and I didn't want you to dive into the dark arts."

"I understand that as well Albus." Harry said simply.

Dumbledore's head jerked up tears still falling down his face. "You do?" He said weakly.

"Yes, I do. Albus, and I am prepared to forgive you, but I need you to make a wizards oath to no longer withhold information that is important to my life, as well as anything that could help me defeat Voldemort." Harry said strongly.

"Harry I would, but what if Voldemort enters your mind again you still haven't mastered Occlumency." Dumbledore said earnestly.

"Oh, but I have professor. You'd be surprised at the things you accomplish when you are really being pushed." Harry said a dark smile floating over his face.

"Harry do you mean to tell me you've mastered Occlumency in a few months!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Oh yes please call Severus I would love for him to try to break my mental barriers." Harry said with a grin.

"Very well I promised to call him when you arrived anyway. Severus please come to my office please." Dumbledore said in the fireplace.

A moment later Severus Snape walked out of the headmaster's fire. "Harry, Miss Black." Severus said in a very polite voice.

"He's so much nicer now Harry. I must say I approve of this new Professor Snape." Stephanie said grinning.

"I must say so myself Stephanie. He certainly does seem different." Harry said smiling at Snape.

"Severus, Harry hear has just informed me that he has mastered Occlumency, he has requested that you try to break into his mind." Dumbledore said smiling.

"A-Are you sure Harry?" Severus asked.

"Yes Professor Snape I trust you. Give it your best shot. Trust me you won't get far." Harry said with a smile then added. "I'll try not to hurt you to much sir."

Severus Snape focused on breaking into the young boys mind, but a second after he felt the connection forming a fierce bolt of pain shot through his mind. "Ah" He said grabbing his head.

Dumbledore jumped up. "Severus what is it?"

"That sir was me. I do apologize Professor, but I wanted to make it clear that I can defend my mind easily." Harry said with a grin.

"I agree sir." Severus said unable to hold back a grin.

"Well then Harry. I Albus Dumbledore do hear by swear on my magic and my life that I will never withhold information from you that directly affects your life or your battle with Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore said and a rush of magic showed that the oath had worked.

"Thank you sir. Now to set the terms that will allow me to return to Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Excuse me Harry are you implying that you might not return to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore said shocked.

"Yes sir. As the head of the house of Black and the House of Potter, I am now fully emancipated and no longer am I required to fulfill my magical training here." Harry said.

"But Harry where will you learn?" Severus asked in shock.

"Well I hear the Black family library has a very large and extensive amount of information." Harry said with a grin.

"You said something about terms Harry." Dumbledore said softly.

"Yes sir I have a few. First I request that Stephanie be enrolled immediately as a sixth year. I will pay for her books and anything else that she requires. Next I request that Stephanie and I be able to leave the grounds whenever we wish. We will also be coming to school two weeks late in the term. Finally, I formally request to be re-sorted under the name Harry James Potter-Black." Harry said with a tone of finality.

"Can I assume that all these terms are non-negotiable Harry?" Dumbledore asked sadly.

"Yes you can Albus." Harry said strongly.

"Can I ask questions about some of your terms?" Albus asked.

"You may it doesn't mean I will answer them though." Harry said strongly.

"Very well. Are you sure that Miss Black can keep up with the requirements of a sixth year?"

"Undoubtedly. She'll put Hermione to shame. I'm sure she'll be gaining Slythern house a lot of points this year." Harry said proudly at Stephanie.

Snape was shocked. "Did you say Slytherin house?" Severus asked.

"Oh yes professor where else would a Black end up? Not that she isn't a well suited Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but Slytherin will make her strong I'm sure." Harry said.

Snape beamed at Harry's respect towards his house and just smiled at the girl blushing girl next to him.

"Harry can I ask why you and Stephanie will be leaving the grounds?" Albus asked.

"No." Harry said simply.

"Can I ask why you will be arriving a few weeks late?"

"Sir that is a surprise. Not to worry we'll make sure we tell you the second her name is called for the sorting." Harry said smiling.

"Very well then. Can I ask why you want to be resorted Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh I don't want to be resorted necessarily Albus I just want to graduate with my name being Harry Potter-Black and I know that its the name that is given to the sorting hat that determines the name that is on your diploma. So naturally I need to be resorted. Consider it an homage to Sirius' memory." Harry said smiling

"Very well then Harry I guess your terms are accepted. We will see you on the 15th of September." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Can I at least tell the school you will be returning then?"

"Of course Sir I wouldn't want anyone to worry about me now would I." Harry said darkly.

"Thank you Harry is that all? Would you like to stay for lunch perhaps?" Albus offered.

"Oh no Headmaster Stephanie and I have plans that we must keep, but that you for your offer. I will see you and Professor Snape on the 15th. Good day." Harry said smiling.

Harry and Stephanie rose from there seat shook Severus and Albus' hands and walked out of the castle when they got past the apparition wards they left with a small pop. Inside the castle Severus and Albus watched the two teens apparate once they were past the wards. "Unbelievable." Albus said as he saw them disappear.

&&&

"I can't believe he isn't here!" Ron exclaimed in frustration.

"Calm down Ron maybe he is and we just haven't seen him yet." Hermione said unconvincingly.

"You know that's not true Hermione we got here an hour early just to talk to him and now the trains about to leave!" Ginny screamed.

"Why would he not go to Hogwarts? I can't believe Dumbledore would let him get away with that!" Ron yelled.

"He wouldn't Ron. I'm sure Harry is here somewhere. Maybe we missed him or he came in under a glamour or something." Hermione said.

"Maybe." Ron said.

"Let's go we all have to get to the prefect meeting." Hermione said sadly.

"Yea." Ginny said lowering her head.

The three Gryffindors walked into the prefect compartment where Cho Chang and Zach Chance where the new Head boy and Head girl.

"Hey why so down guys?" Cho asked.

"Oh did Pothead not bother to show up?" Came a drawling voice from across the hall. "I was looking for him to say hello, we passed every compartment even started hexing a few people to draw him out. What's the matter did the loss of his pathetic Godfather cause him to kill himself or something?" Malfoy said laughing.

Hermione, Ginny, and Ron all had there wands drawn and were sending curses at Malfoy before Cho could even say a word to him. When they were done, Malfoy was bleeding from his head and torso, and had several wings hitting him across his face.

Cho and Zach were outraged and told them they had detention for a week with Snape for using such violence against a student. She was shocked when not one of them appeared to care, not even Hermione who walked over to Draco.

"If you ever bad mouth Harry or Sirius again I'll make sure it's the last thing you do ferret!" She screamed.

Zach and Cho were both stunned at Hermione who had never once broken the rules. In the past two minutes she had cursed another prefect and was now making death threats. The two just stared at her as she took her seat.

The prefect meeting took place even with Malfoy unconscious. After it was over, Ginny went to find Luna, and Ron and Hermione sat with Neville in an open compartment. An hour into the trip, Luna and Ginny came in with sad looks on there faces.

"He's not here." Ginny said sadly.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Yea we passed every compartment, every one. He's not on the train." Ginny said sadly.

"I can't believe it." Neville said shaking his head.

"Me either I mean I know Harry was having problems, but I can't believe he wouldn't come to Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"I know." Ron said.

The five kids talked about different reasons Harry could have decided against returning. Ginny blamed Stephanie completely, which only led to Ron and Hermione warning her against making Harry mad. When they were about two hours from Hogwarts the entire train shook and everyone went flying as the emergency breaks were activated.

"What's going on!" Ron said jumping up.

"I don't know lets find out." Hermione said. "Neville, Luna, Ginny make sure no body leaves there compartment we're going to go to the front of the train.

Ron and Hermione ran down the corridors yelling at people to stay inside till they reached Cho and Zach.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"The driver says the tracks are destroyed on the bridge ahead of us he's trying to magically repair them." Cho said quickly.

"How could they have been destroyed…"

A huge explosion shook the entire train and everyone fell to the ground. Ron got up the first and peered out the window.

"Death eaters." He said weakly.

Hermione, Cho, and Zach all got up quickly and looked outside. There faces paled when they saw at least 20 death eaters walking down the hill towards the train firing spells. The train's wards and protective spells had so far held and only a few reducto curses aimed at the ground had shaken them.

"Crap we need to do something!" Cho said.

"Yea alright Ron go grab every D.A member you can and bring them up here. Cho, Zach go tell all the younger students to remain inside their compartments at all cost." Hermione said quickly.

They all nodded and sprinted off to tell everyone what to do. Three minutes later the entire D.A was assembled in the front cabin and everyone seemed very nervous.

"Ok this is what we need to do half of your go to the back entrance and make sure they can't storm in. The other half will stay up here and make sure they don't come in this way…

"Wait a second where is Harry? Why are you leading us Hermione?" Colin Creevy said sharply.

"Harry isn't here ok we don't know where he is, but he's not on the train ok now listen up." Hermione said, but unfortunately telling the D.A that there leader wasn't here only made them far more nervous.

"Listen Harry is just one wizard we can do this ok. Now let's go we have to protect the younger kids until Dumbledore can get here!" Hermione said. The fact that Dumbledore would eventually be coming seemed to give the D.A new hope and half of them quickly took off towards the rear of the train, but not before Hermione casted a charm allowing them to see everything that was happening outside.

The D.A was in position to fight the death eaters and they watched as the group of laughing wizards walked down the hill tossing curses at the train. The wards finally seemed to give and the lead death eater in a silver mask held a hand up. Every death eater lined up spreading across the hill. The students watched in horror as they all pointed their wands at the train and said, "Reducto!" Twenty streams of red light shot out towards the Hogwarts Express.

"Hold On!" Ron screamed, and everyone closed there eyes, but there was no impact. Slowly everyone opened there eyes to see a massive blue shield stretching across the entire train.

"It's Dumbledore!" A few students yelled.

"Shut up we don't know who it is!" Hermione said.

"Who else could do magic that powerful Hermione?" Ron asked.

His question however fell on death ears as everyone saw the death eaters look up at the sky. Everyone ran as close to the window as they could to see what they were looking at.

"Oh my God!" Hermione screamed. "What is that!"

A black bird was circling the death eaters. Everyone was in shock as they looked at the creature with a skull for a head.

Everyone attention was back on the death eaters though when they let out a stream of spells not directed at the train but directly above it. The blue shield however stopped every incoming spell from hitting.

Several students cheered, but Hermione looked nervous and said the charm to expose what was on the roof. As soon as she did, the entire school let out a huge scream. Standing of the roof of the train was a single cloaked figure with a large blood red staff in one hand. The wizard looked intimidating enough, but as soon as you saw two massive wings that shot out of his back it was enough for anyone to cry in fear.

The D.A looked at the creature in utter terror as he stomped his staff and the blue shield fell. Several people screamed now that the train was venerable to attack, but more people screamed out of fear of the powerful creature.

Hermione could not look away from the thing on the roof as it began chanting words that she had never heard before. The creature pointed his red staff at the death eaters and let lose a string of curses from the end of a jewel at the end of his staff. The students on the train watched in horror as the spells literal ripped through the death eaters severing heads, arms, legs, and chests. Some of the spells set death eaters on fire while others caused then the fall to the ground in pain.

Ron watched half glad that the thing was killing death eaters and half terrified of what he would do after he was done. This sentiment seemed to echo across the D.A. "Alright I want all wants aimed at that- that thing. The second he's done with the death eaters we attack it!" Ron screamed.

"NO! Ron are you insane!" Hermione screamed.

Everyone looked at her like she was the one insane. "Hermione look what it's doing to them what if it attacks us?" Ron said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"And what if it's just here for the death eaters and we attack it and piss it off RON! Look what it's doing to them what do you think it'll do to a bunch of students?" Hermione screamed.

This seemed to work and instantly the D.A lowered there wands. "Ron I'm not giving that thing any reason to want to attack me." Ernie McNamara said. "Yea me either."

Neville said.

Everyone seemed to agree and they just watched as the creature began to laugh at the group of slaughtered death eaters. When there was only about 5 left he jumped onto the ground and banged his staff. Several ruins appeared around him and began to glow very bright yellow. When it was almost blinding to look at the creature stomped his staff to the ground. The yellow light pulsed all over the ground, which began to shake.

The students looked on in horror as several skeletons emerged from the ground. Not all of them were even human some looked to be goblin while others appeared to be large animals.

"OH my God." Hermione said paling. "H-h-h-he's a necromancer!"

Everyone seemed to understand what that meant and several people actually fainted. Ron looked like he was going to vomit. Hermione was completely terrified, but couldn't look away as the necromancer finished off the death eaters.

The winged necromancer turned towards the train his eyes and face were hidden behind a black hood. He waved his staff at the door and it burst open. The D.A all had there wands out ready to attack. The necromancer simple stuck his head in and looked around. His head turned to face the D.A they all had there wands trained on him, but not one of them uttered a sound. He let out a sharp growl at some of them before retracting his head.

The entire student population was in complete shock as they saw the necromancer calmly walk towards the fallen death eaters. They watched as he obviously spit on the corpses. As he raised his staff in the air again, there were several shouts and 30 aurors were racing down the hill Dumbledore leading the way. When they saw the scene in front of them they all froze momentarily. At least 20 death eaters lay at the base of the hill a lone cloaked figure with a massive staff and colossal wings stood over them.

The necromancer stared at the aurors and started to approach them. Several Auros raised there wands, but everyone on the train was even able to hear Dumbledore scream. "Don't! Don't give him a reason to attack us."

The cloaked figure walked up to the nearest auror. She had flaming pink hair and looked absolutely terrified. "Sir who are you!" Dumbledore said sharply hoping to get the creatures attention. Unfortunately the creature completely ignored the old man and grabbed the aurors hand pulling the girl in close. Several Aurors looked like they were ready to attack, but Dumbledore again said, "Wait!"

The creature leaned in and whispered something in the auror ear before releasing her. He then began walking slowly back towards the death eaters. With a wave of his staff their bodies sank into the earth never to be seen again. He then looked up to the heavens and everyone followed his gaze to see a black bird with the appearance of a phoenix land on his shoulder. A second later the creature was gone without a sound.

The Aurors and Dumbledore were all stunned but a second later Dumbledore said. "Half of you check the train make sure everyone is ok. Everyone else secure the perimeter. Kingsley come with me.

Dumbledore and Kingsley slowly approached the young Auror.

"Tonks. What did that thing say to you?" Dumbledore asked as softly as he could.

Tonks who was visibly shaking looked up into her headmaster and commanding officer's eyes. "I-It said he is to be called Necro and that if we do not interfere he will not kill us all."

Albus and Kingsley both paled, but at the sight of an Auror running up the hill Kingsley said strongly, "Report!"

"Sir all the students are fine except for a one Draco Malfoy."

"What happened to him?" Dumbledore asked quickly.

"Nothing to do with this mess sir apparently he insulted Harry Potter and a few of the people on the train took offense we port-keyed him ahead to Hogwarts infirmary. He'll be fine." The young Auror said.

"Did any of the students see anything?" Kingsley asked.

"Aye sir. Too many of them saw way too much. It appears that a miss…Hermione Granger casted a charm on the train when they realized they were being attacked. She assembled a group of student who call themselves the D.A. They proceeded to prepared for the death eaters if they attempted to board the train, but that thing got to the death eaters first. They say it casted a massive blue shield around the entire train and stopped no less then 20 reducto curses."

"Dear God Albus how powerful is that thing!" Kingsley said in shock.

"That's not the worse of it sir. The students said that after he ripped apart at least 15 of the death eaters in a few seconds, h-he, he well sir they say he was a necromancer." The auror blurted out.

"WHAT!" Dumbledore screamed unable to hide his fear.

"There hasn't been a Necromancer is over a thousand years! Not even you know who is that powerful." Kingsley said in shock.

"Who said he was a Necromancer?" Dumbledore asked.

"Miss Granger, but everyone says they saw him summon several skeletons that killed the remaining death eaters." The auror said.

"Did he attempted to hurt the students in anyway?" Dumbledore asked quickly.

"No, but he stuck his head into the train for a second. They said it looked like he was looking for something, but he quickly left."

"Thank Merlin." Dumbledore said.

&&&

The Aurors and Dumbledore used a special port-key to get the students to Hogwarts for the start of term feast. At 9 pm the feast began just over 30 minutes late. The sorting hat sang its song, but when it looked like it was done and going to remain silent it spoke up.

"None of you understand. I scream for togetherness year after year yet it is always ignored. Let me say this then. A time of peace for the light is quickly approaching; a new dark lord has revealed himself and will battle against the current for supreme power. Unless the keeper of the light can side with two dark creatures the new dark lord will be the end to us all."

The hall was stunned. Several people talked quietly wondering if the person they saw today was in fact the new dark lord. Albus Dumbledore was in deep contemplation at what the hat had just said. He was obviously the keeper of the light and he had a good idea of who one of the dark creatures might be, but the other was unknown to him.

Minerva saw that the headmaster was in deep thought, but at the same time she noticed the students getting restless. Throwing caution to the wind she called out the name of the first student to be sorted. This seemed to redirect everyone's attention to the ceremony.

Close to an hour later. Professor Dumbledore stood up. "I know everyone is frightened, worried, and maybe a little curious about the man who helped save you all today on the Hogwarts Express."

"That wasn't a man it had wings it looked like a demon!" Ernie McNamara said before his face paled realizing he had just interrupted the headmaster.

"Thank you Mr. McNamara. Let me assure you all that it was in fact a man. No magical creature, demon, or other can be a necromancer. Therefore it is clear that it is in fact a human being in some sense. I do not know exactly what to say to you all. I do not know a whole lot of Necromancers to be honest the last two existed before Hogwarts was even founded. Do not fear though Hogwarts is just as safe from this man as it is from Lord Voldemort. He has shown no ill will towards us and we must at this point accept that we are in his debt for saving countless lives. The man spoke to an Auror after the battle and said that no harm will come to us as long as we stay out of his way, which is what I suggest all of you do should you come across him ever again." Dumbledore said sternly.

"Now to news a little closer to home. As many of you probably have noticed Mr. Potter was not on the train to Hogwarts today. He and his girlfriend will be arriving on September the 15th. We will hold a special sorting ceremony that night and I expect the entire school to be in attendance. Now I should warn you all that Mr. Potter is very protective of this young lady, and I would advise against making any ill remark about her. I dare say he has already proven to his closest friends and a teacher that this will not be tolerated. While I would like to say that the schools punishment would deter Mr. Potter from such acts, I'm afraid my better judgment tells me otherwise. I can assure you that any action taken against someone by Mr. Potter will result in him being punished; however, I'm not sure if it would be wise to antagonize him."

"Now on with this feast." Dumbledore said clapping his hands as the food arrived.

The Gryffindor table was abuzz with the news of Harry's new girlfriend.

"Who is she have you seen her Ron?" Lavender asked.

"Er yea I met her once."

"Well is she cute?" Pavarti asked.

"Um well yea I guess she is a little." Ron said looking to Hermione who just smacked him over the head.

"Yes Pavarti, she is an attractive girl when she isn't casting a wandless disarming spell or knocking you unconscious." Hermione said sharply.

Everyone who wasn't paying attention before was now completely focused on the conversation.

"She hit you with a wandless magic? Hermione how powerful is she?" Neville asked in awe.

"She's well pretty strong." Hermione said trying to change the subject because Ginny was looking annoyed.

"Pretty strong. I bet to go out with Harry the girl is probably drop dead gorgeous and stronger then anyone here." Seamus said loudly.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! I'm sick of hearing about Harry's girlfriend." Ginny screamed causing the entire table to look at her.

"Geez Ginny, relax we are all jealous of her you don't have to have a cow." Lavender said.

Ginny sighed and just let the conversation about Harry and Stephanie go on while she played with her peas. Eventually though the conversation got darker and everyone started talking about the mysterious Necromancer.

"I don't care what Dumbledore says, there is no way that thing was human. I mean did you see those wings." Ron said quietly.

"I know, but I would definitely take his advice and stay out of its way. I mean the thing blocked some 20 reductos Ron what spell could you throw at it to harm it?" Dean said.

"I don't know maybe the killing curse?" Ron said sarcastically.

"Ron if you knew anything about Necromancers it's that they are the most powerful dark wizards. While throwing a killing curse at it would work, odds are he would just dodge it and torture you for hours for attacking him." Hermione said darkly.

This revelation seemed to hush everyone up. "I wonder if you know who is a Necromancer?" Neville asked unable to keep the fear from his voice.

"No he's not if he was he would have used it to attack already." Seamus said.

This seemed to frighten everyone even more. The fact that this creature had powers not even the dark lord possessed really did cause a great deal of terror even the Slytherins were frightened of this new threat.

&&&

The school was still buzzing about the mysterious Necromancer who had apparently attacked and killed many more death eaters. At first it was clear the ministry was trying to cover up the existence of yet another dark lord, but when Voldemort himself attacked Diagon alley the creature made himself known publicly.

The necromancer had summoned hundreds of dead goblins that had been buried all over Diagon Alley obviously defending Gringotts during a goblin war. The goblin skeletons had completely decimated the death eaters Voldemort had brought with him. Several of his inner circle including Rudolph's Lestrange his chief strategist was killed in the battle.

The battle of Diagon alley would have gone down as a huge success for the light had minister Fudge not ordered his aurors to attack the Necromancer once Voldemort had retreated. The Nnecromancer replied by slaughtering over 20 aurors and badly wounding Fudge himself leaving his body to hang from Gringotts.

The ministry attempted to spin the story saying that the Necromancer had attacked without provocation; however, several daily prophet reporters were at the battle and witnessed the Necromancer prepare to leave before Fudge ordered the attack on him. The public response was terrible. The public seemed to feel that if this dark wizard was hurting Voldemort then they should just leave him be. The families of the slain Aurors cursed the ministry and called for Fudge to be thrown out of office.

Dumbledore was one of the main supporters of the leaving the Necromancer alone. He even went so far to interview with the daily prophet stressing that under no circumstance should anyone attempted to attack the Necromancer. He also took it upon himself to reveal that the Necromancer had told them if they leave him alone he will not attack them.

The fact that Fudge knew the Necromancer would not have done any harm to his aurors or the people of Diagon alley and still ordered the attack on him was the final straw. He was promptly thrown out of office, and charges of negligent homicide where even talked about.

After several more attacks, the witnesses all agreed on one thing. That a disturbing looking bird always appeared before he did and that they always departed together. The descriptions of the bird is what kept Severus Snape up for several nights. His mind constantly raced wondering if Harry knew who the Necromancer was or if he was involved with him in some way. Snape wondered at how Harry had improved so much over such a short time and thoughts of him being the Necromancer's apprentice even popped into his head causing him to shiver.

Two weeks flew by very quickly for everyone at Hogwarts and everyone knew on the morning of the 15th that Harry and his girlfriend would be arriving later that night. Everyone, students, teachers, and even Dumbledore seemed to just go through the motions of the day. Not one teacher, not even Snape assigned homework over the weekend as they all wanted to see Harry and his girlfriend.

At 8pm everyone filed into the great hall for the special sorting ceremony. The minutes ticked by very slowly, seconds seemed to pass like hours, and very soon everyone was getting antsy. Finally at 8:22 pm twenty two minutes late, the doors for the great hall flew open and two figures in black robes strode in. The hall instantly fell silent as the two robbed figures walked calmly down the center of the hall towards the staff table.

When they reached the dead center of the hall, the two people stopped. Harry removed his hood and said proudly. "My dear Stephanie, may I present the great hall of Hogwarts."

The entire school seemed to let out a gasp and the exquisite beauty that accompanied Harry. Even Ron had to gasp. He had only seen Stephanie once and surly the night did not do her justice.

"Harry it's so good to see you." Dumbledore said proudly standing up from the staff table.

"You also Albus I trust you've been well." Harry said politely.

"Indeed. Now shall we get right to the sorting?" Dumbledore asked.

"I see no reason why not do you Stephanie?" Harry asked looking at her with a grin.

"I don't Harry, shall we get right to it I'm looking forward to joining Slytherin." She said with a grin.

The entire hall was already shocked at the informal way professor Dumbledore and Harry were talking to each other, but the revelation that Harry's girlfriend wanted to be a Slytherin caused an uproar at the Gryffindor table.

Several Gryfindors screamed, "Traitor."

As soon as the words left their lips however they found themselves thrown up against the wall. With a very angry, Harry Potter walking towards them.

"Let me get one thing straight with every single person in this room. I will not tolerate any insult to Stephanie. I don't care if you are a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. I will make you feel the kind of pain that makes you wish for death. Consider this your last warning." Harry said darkly before releasing the four Gryffindors.

"Mr. Potter I will not have you assaulting members from your own house!" McGonagall yelled. "Detention for one month!"

"NO! I have not agreed to rejoin this school yet professor and as such you can not give me detention." Harry said defiantly.

McGonagall looked like she had just been slapped silly and she looked to the headmaster for help.

"I'm afraid that Harry has not yet rejoined Hogwarts professor, and as such he can not be given detention, but please Harry in the future do refrain from harming one of my students." Dumbledore said with a hint of a threat in his voice.

"I would never harm a student to the point where they couldn't be put back right…eventually." Harry said darkly. "Oh and professor McGonagall my name isn't Potter. It's Potter-Black. So please do try to get it right."

The entire hall seemed to break out into whispers again.

"Very well Mr. Potter-Black now can we begin the sorting?" Dumbledore asked the twinkle in his eyes again.

"Yes headmaster please do." Harry said with a smile.

Professor McGonagall slowly walked over from the staff table and opened the scroll in front of her. "Black, Stephanie." She called.

When Stephanie refused to budge, McGonagall seemed to get annoyed. "Miss Black that would be you so if you could, please come up here to be sorted."

"I'm sorry professor, but that isn't my name." Stephanie said with a grin.

"What are you talking about dear? The headmaster gave me your name himself." McGonagall asked.

"Ah well it was my name when he gave it to you, but now my name is Mrs. Stephanie Potter-Black." Stephanie said unable to hide a smile.

The entire hall broke into excited whispers now and it took several loud bangs from the headmaster's wand to quiet everyone down.

"Harry, Stephanie when did this happen?" Dumbledore asked in awe.

"Ah just a few days ago professor. I'm sorry we were going to invite you, but the Weasley twins said that the look on your face would be too priceless." Harry said smiling.

"What you invited my brothers, but not me!" Ron screamed.

"I'm sorry Ron, but you were in school and heaven forbid I take you from that." Harry said darkly.

"I can't believe you married that tramp does she have you under a love potion or something Harry!" Ginny screamed letting all of her frustration out.

"Crucio!" Harry hissed quietly pointing his wand at Ginny's head.

The red torture curse shot from Harry's wand and only Hermione's quick yank of Ginny back down to her seat saved her from a terrible pain.

The entire hall fell silent. Not even Dumbledore and the professors said a word as Harry calmly put his wand back inside his robes. I told you not to ever insult Stephanie. You had two warnings already Ginny! You are lucky that Hermione saved you." Harry said darkly.

"M-Mr. Potter." McGonagall began obviously not sure what curse he had just used.

"POTTER-BLACK!" Harry roared turning his attention back towards his old teacher. "You will find a lot has changed since last year professor now get on with the sorting!" Harry screamed.

"V-very well. Potter-Black, Stephanie." Stephanie walked proudly up to the sorting had and put it on.

Harry pointed his wand at the had and said, "Projecto!"

Suddenly everyone in the hall could hear the Sorting Hat as it talked to Stephanie.

"Ah what a mind truly unbelievable Lady Ravenclaw would be proud to have you, but sadly there is too much darkness for her desire. Lady Hufflepuff would love to have you, you're loyalty to your friends and loved ones is truly amazing, but the pain you would cause those who hurt them is to much for her. Yes, you are definitely a Gryffindor or a Slytherin. You definitely have the loyalty and courage of a Gryffindor without a doubt, but you would use any means necessary to achieve a goal. Oh yes Godric would kill to teach a student like you, but sadly I think Salazar and the Dark Arts appeal to you too much. So there is only one place for you miss and that's in SLYTHERIN!" The hate exclaimed.

The entire hall was silent as Stephanie put the hat down on the bench not a single Slytherin was clapping. The entire hall was shocked, but Harry just gave his wife a small kiss and pointed out the Slytherin table.

McGonagall and Dumbledore were both in the same shocked state at the sorting hats assessment of Stephanie, but a cough from Harry brought them around.

"Ah yes I'm sorry, Potter-Black, Harry." McGonagall said.

The previously silent hall now exploded. "WHAT HE'S ALREADY BEEN SORTED!"

Several loud bangs erupted from Dumbledore's wand. "Mr. Potter has indeed already been sorted; however, Harry has become the head of the house of Black, and has requested to be resorted to have that name appear on his diploma."

Several people voiced protests, but Harry simple ignored them and put the hat on his head. Once again everyone could hear everything.

"Ah Mr. Potter you again. Oh I'm sorry Mr. Potter-Black. Ah yes Black that's definitely a good way to describe you now isn't it. My…oh… my how far you have gone. I don't think I've ever seen a mind like this before. Oh you have some dark secrets Mr. Potter-Black you and your lovely wife. I wouldn't ever want to anger you. Lets see though were to place you. Sadly Hufflepuff is out. You don't trust anymore a pity. Your friends hurt you didn't they. Ah what a mind, but sadly the knowledge you continue to seek Lady Ravenclaw would never allow you to learn. So once again it's down to your favorite two Harry. Salazar is screaming inside my head for you while Godric is fighting to keep you. I see now that you are more courageous than ever and in your current task I can see why, but my dear lord son have you grown powerful and quite dark. No, I'm sorry Harry, but not even you will be able to talk me out of placing you where you need to go this time. The only place for you is in SLYTHERIN!" The hat screamed.

Everyone was shocked. Harry looked over at the Gryffindor table. Where he once saw close friends, he now only saw hatful glares and a look of shock except from Neville and Hermione. Ron looked like he was going to cry, and Ginny looked like she wanted to kill him.

Harry slowly and methodically walked over to Stephanie and sat down at the Slytherin table. Everyone seemed very frightened of him especially after what the sorting hat had said. Finally it was professor Snape that broke the ice. "Well it appears Slytherin house has done very well for itself tonight. Not only have we picked up a pureblooded witch whose knowledge is better then a certain Gryffindor know it all, but we also stole the Gryffindor Golden boy! I think Slytherin will be hoisting the house and quiditch cup this year for sure!"

After Snape sat down the entire Slytherin table began talking with Harry and Stephanie and laughing at the frustrated looks on the faces of the Gryffindors across the hall.

Harry was laughing and joking with Blaise Zabbini when Draco Malfoy spoke up from across the table. "So now he thinks he's a pure blood because he inherited the house of Black. He and his probably mudblood wife wont last a week."

Harry's response was so quick no one at the table saw it. Malfoy was thrown across the great hall and smashed into the Ravenclaw table. The entire table turned to see Harry with his wand out smirking as the Slytherin prefect was taken to the hospital wing. 

"So does anyone else have an opinion on my relationship with Stephanie! Remember I have no problem doing that to Malfoy in public in front of the headmaster. Think of what I'll do to you in private." Harry hissed quietly so only the other Slytherins could hear.

When they all shook there heads Harry smiled. "Good now I think we'll be leaving I'll see you all tomorrow." Harry said smiling.

"Wait your going where?" Blaise said standing up.

Harry gave Blaise an honest smile. "I have to meet with professor Snape tomorrow, and I still have to show Stephanie Hogsmeade so I will see you all back in the dorm. Oh and if Malfoy wakes up be sure to give him my warning won't you?" Harry asked.

Blaise nodded his head and Harry shook his hand smiling. "I think this will be a very good year Blaise, and don't worry all the points I lose the house Stephanie will make back without any problem."

Harry and Stephanie walked out of the hall hand and hand. As soon as they left, the entire place broke out in talk about what had just happened. The two vampires went outside and flew up to a window above the great halls enchanted ceiling and listened in. They were both very happy that everyone in Slytherin seemed to accept them. Blaise seemed the most adamant and kept telling people that he always knew Harry was a snake. Blaise pointed out all the times he had gotten out of trouble or pulled something out at the last second. Finally everyone seemed to agree with him and they began to get excited about winning the house cup and the quiditch cup this year.

The Ravenclaw table seemed very frightened of Harry and Stephanie. Cho assured them that he was the same Harry, but the statement that the sorting hat made about him learning things lady Ravenclaw would never teach scared them all.

The Hufflepuffs seemed torn, some of them thought he was still the same Harry, but the other half seemed to think he had gone dark. They seemed to agree on one thing though and that was that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all had something to do with his lack of trust and friendship.

The Gryffindors were by far the most torn house. There was a small group who wanted to label Harry a traitor and tar and feather him, but of course everyone was quick to point out that he would probably kill them before they got a chance. A few people such as Neville and Hermione said that they were still going to be friends with him regardless of what house he was in. Harry heard Hermione quietly explain why he was angry with her and Ron to Neville, who seemed to understand. Ginny led a small group that included Pavarti and Lavender who all blamed Stephanie as a negative influence. Most the people at the table seemed to be like Ron completely dejected that they had lost Harry to their house rivals, but not sure what to think of him yet.


	6. Reactions and Revelations

Harry and Stephanie fell asleep on the couch in the dungeons that night a smile on both their faces. The previous night had gone perfectly and they both hoped that today would be no different.

They were woken up at 7am by Blaise who was going down for breakfast. After casting several advanced spells on themselves and summoning new robes, they joined him and a small group of Slytherins. Professor Snape walked up to the two of them and handed them there timetables.

"I would like a word with you and Mrs. Potter-Black in my office after your lessons are over today Harry." Snape said kindly.

"We will be there sir." Harry said smiling at his once hated potions teacher.

"So when did you and Professor Snape become so close?" Blaise asked.

"Over the summer he sent me an apology letter and I agreed to forgive all his previous transgressions he really is a good guy." Harry said offhandedly.

Blaise looked absolutely dumbstruck. "Professor Snape actually apologized to you. That's unbelievable I wouldn't have thought it possible."

"What can I say Blaise the guy is actually fairly deep." Harry said with a grin.

Harry, Blaise, and Stephanie all talked for a while. Blaise filled them in on how Slytherins got along with the other houses. To Harry's surprise, Blaise seemed to describe the inter house relationships like a battle ground.

"The Ravenclaws are neutral to us so we try to leave them be. The Gryffindors are the ones we have to watch out for and since the Hufflepuffs generally follow them we sometimes have to watch them as well. Generally the main rule of Slytherin house is loyalty to the house above all else. If you can do that, then you will be accepted." Blaise said.

"Is that why you never talked to me or joined the D.A?" Harry asked.

"Yea Harry it is. I'm sorry, I really wanted to my family might be purebloods, but we don't support that crazy bastard Voldemort. I really wish I was sorted into Ravenclaw like my sister sometimes." Blaise admitted.

"Don't worry about it Blaise. You are probably the first honest Slytherin I've ever met. Well besides Stephanie here of course." Harry said smiling.

"Harry how did you know she would be a Slytherin?" Daphne Greengrass asked.

"Ah my dearest Daphne, Stephanie is cunning, shrewed, and will do what it takes to get what she wants, but in a good way. I love her for these qualities, but they are far from a lion." Harry said smiling.

Daphne and Blaise both just smiled. "So Harry what do you have first today?" Blaise asked.

"Ah well this should be fun Blaise, I have Double Transfiguration with the Gryffindors followed by Defense Against Dark Arts." Harry said smiling.

"Ha wow I'm in both those classes. I can't wait to see how McGonagall reacts to you. I swear I thought she wanted to strangle you last night." Blaise said as Daphne rolled in laughter.

Across the hall Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Neville watched as the four Slytherins laugh.

"I wonder what's so damn funny." Ron said gruffly.

"I don't know Ron, but we have to be civil towards him. He's still our friend." Hermione said.

"My best friend is not a Slytherin." Ron said sharply but quietly.

"Ronald Weasley I can't believe you would stop speaking to Harry just because he's in a different house." Hermione said sharply.

"Well I am. I'll never talk to him or his whore again." Ginny said.

"Ginny shut up don't let him hear you! Damn do you want him to curse you? Do you like being unconscious?" Ron said quietly.

"Well I'm going to talk to him. I don't care if he is in Slytherin he's still Harry to me." Neville said.

&&&

At quarter till nine the four Slytherins got up and started walked into the transfiguration classroom. Harry took a seat next to Stephanie. Blaise and Daphne took seats in front of them. The room filled with Slytherins fairly quickly, and everyone started to chat until a large group of Gryffindors walked in. Harry watched as Ron and Hermione took a seat near the front of the class room. To his surprise though, Neville walked right up and took the open seat next to Stephanie.

"Hi I'm Neville Longbottom. I'm one of Harry's friends." Neville said pleasantly extending his hand to Stephanie.

Stephanie stared at him for a second seemingly evaluating him before letting a smile cross her face. "Stephanie Potter-Black. I must say Neville I heard Gryffindors were courageous, but to sit next to us while we are surrounded by Slytherins. I mean I haven't been here that long, but from what Harry has told me this is almost legendary."

"Ha I don't think so. What Harry does around this place is legendary. I just try to tag along and not mess up to much." Neville said smiling.

Stephanie smiled brightly. She loved it when anyone complimented Harry and this kid was obviously very sincere.

"So Harry are you going to restart the D.A this year or what? I mean with this Necromancer on the lose I think we are going to need you more then ever." Neville said honestly.

"Well Nev I haven't given it much thought to be honest…"

At that moment professor McGonagall decided to walk into the room.

"I'll talk to you later Neville." Harry said quietly.

"Mr. Potter-Black. 20 points from Slytherin for speaking without permission." She said quickly.

The Slytherins all hissed and seemed to accept Harry as a Slytherin even more as his old head of house took points away for nothing.

Harry just smiled and nodded his head towards her which seemed to make her even angrier. 

"Today we will be continuing our work on conjuring. Mrs. Potter-Black perhaps you could do us the honor of conjuring a chair for us?" McGonagall asked.

"But professor we haven't gotten to conjuring chair yet…"

"Be quiet Miss Granger. Mrs. Potter- Black a chair please." McGonagall said quickly.

"Ok professor. Luv do you mind standing up really quick?" Stephanie asked.

Harry quickly jumped up and Stephanie banished his chair. She began tracing something in the air every now and then she would pause and continue. When she was finally done, a massive twelve food golden thrown appeared behind Harry who just smiled and took a seat.

"It's very comfortable luv definitely an improvement." Harry said with a grin.

Professor McGonagall was completely stunned she hadn't expected the girl to be able to conjure a stool let alone a massive thrown with such ease. McGonagall eyed the golden features and the incredible design behind the chair. She saw two serpents at the top intertwined with red jewels for eyes staring back at her. If there was one thing that professor McGonagall praised above all else, it was superior work and this was truly amazing.

"Mrs. Potter-Black 50 points to Slytherin that truly is remarkable may I ask where you learned that?" McGonagall asked.

"From Harry silly." Stephanie said grinning and kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Do you mean to tell me that you are both capable of conjuring furniture of that level and it will stay for a prolonged period of time?"

"Of course ma'am." Stephanie said smiling.

"Remarkable." McGonagall said eyeing the chair for another 10 minutes and pointing out all the difficult things that had to be done to conjure it to the class. Finally she got to the lesson. After the class was over, McGonagall called Harry back.

"Harry, I'm sorry for the way I acted at the beginning of the class. I-I lost my head. I was just so upset over last night. The fact that I've lost one of my favorite students and to my house rival of all places really didn't sit well with me. Can you please forgive me for my shortness this morning?" McGonagall asked.

"Of course professor if you will in turn forgive me for being so rude yesterday to you during the sorting." Harry said.

"Of course. Now you had better get to your next class. Oh and congratulations on the wedding Stephanie seems like an amazing young woman." McGonagall said smiling.

"Thank you professor maybe we will have another ceremony for our friends who couldn't come to the last one. If we do, I'll make sure you are invited." Harry said smiling before leaving the room.

Harry quickly caught up with Stephanie before she walked into the Defense against the Dark Arts room.

"Well I think McGonagall loves you." Harry said.

"Well she doesn't have a chance as long as I'm with you." Stephanie said.

The two teens were laughing as they entered the room, but a danger sense caught there attention and a second later Harry had thrown up an ancient shielding spell that protected every member of the house of Black. Harry looked around and using his vampire vision discovered a red dot that he previously had not seen, obviously someone was under an invisibility cloak or a disillusion charm. Harry and Stephanie both growled at being attacked in such a cheap way. They were use to that from Sirius, but he was training them. People who used these tactics were not going to receive any mercy from them.

Harry lowered his shield and the class watched in absolute terror as the two raised there wands and said in unison, "Sentio Poena!" The two spells shot from there wands at lightning speeds and struck the person hidden by the wall. The entire class heard the blood curtailing screams someone was giving off.

The disillusion charm fell after a few seconds. Harry and Stephanie watched as Kingsley Shacklebolt was rolling on the ground in front of them screaming, blood was coming out of his mouth. Stephanie had a murderous look in her eye and neither of them seemed to be willing to end the painful curse.

Harry sensed a curse being formed from somewhere else in the room and he quickly through up a bubble shield that Merlin had taught him. The shield allowed Stephanie to continue to curse Shacklebolt while he searched for the new attacker. Harry quickly scanned the room searching for any magical signature. After a few seconds, he found someone standing in the far corner of the classroom.

Harry pointed his wand at the signature and said quietly, "ustulo per, sectum in dimidium, subvertio!" The three dark spells Harry sent out caused the attacker to fall to the ground to avoid them. The first spells sent an explosion of black fire which, burned through the wall of the classroom exposing the classroom next door. The next spell sliced a chuck of stone in half exactly where the attacker was standing. The final spells simply caused the entire back wall of the classroom to erupt in a massive explosion sending pieces of stone flying everywhere. Harry quickly casted a shield charm to protect the students causing the stone to hit only the attacker.

Dumbledore appeared in the room a second after Harry's spells had struck and Stephanie stopped the curse on Kingsley.

"What is going on here!" Dumbledore screamed causing every Slytherin in the room stiffing they had never seen the headmaster really angry before.

"Sir we were attacked the second we came into the room, and we defended ourselves." Stephanie said quickly like it was no big deal.

Dumbledore looked at the body of Kingsley who was spitting up blood on the floor.

"Where is Miss Tonks?" Dumbledore asked very worried.

"Tonks?" Harry asked.

"I'm right here headmaster." Tonks said getting up slowly. She had several bruises on her face, and probably more on her body.

"Harry what happened? Why is the classroom completely destroyed?" Dumbledore said trying to be calm, but the fear and anger was still in his voice.

"Well sir after we removed the threat of the first attacker that would be Kingsley. A second spells was fired, but I put up a shield. I proceeded to throw several spells at the new attacker, which it turns out was Tonks." Harry said offhandedly.

"Harry what spells were you using to do this kind of damage." Dumbledore asked pointing at the room which now had two walls missing. A seventh year Arithmacy class, and a third year Muggle Studies class were also listening very intently as the walls that separated there classrooms were in fact missing.

"Don't worry sir I'll put it back." Harry said waving his wand and resealing the back wall.

"I'll help too sir." Stephanie said, waving her wand and sealing the hole that Harry's fire spell has burned.

"See no harm no foul." Harry said smiling.

"Harry, Stephanie while I appreciate your help in the situation and I am pleased that you have control over the spells you used. What about professors Kingsley and Tonks?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sir they are the ones who attacked us. Surly we can't be held accountable for there own mistakes." Stephanie said in shock.

"Our mistakes! I wasn't going to attack until I saw you two start to torture Kingsley!" Tonks screamed

"Is this true Harry?" Dumbledore asked unable to hide his disappointment.

"Sir we were defending ourselves we had to use a spell that would drop our attackers disillusionment charm. Since the charm is held by someone's will power we had to break their focus." Harry said like it was nothing at all.

"His charm fell in seconds you tortured him for ages!" Tonks screamed.

"That's just not true." Stephanie said. "I'm sure seeing your commanding officer in pain was quite a shock professor Tonks, but we held the spell only long enough to break the charm we were going to release him as soon as it was done, but then you attacked. I had to keep him under so that you both would not gang up on us."

Dumbledore was shaking his head. "Detention tonight for both of you with professor Tonks."

"Sir could we do it tomorrow night, professor Snape wanted to talk with us tonight?" Harry asked.

"Very well tomorrow night." Dumbledore said.

Kingsley had finally gotten up his legs were wobbling and his nose was still bleeding. "Sir a nights detention I-I thought I was going to die!" Kingsley said.

"I thought I was going to die a lot professor, but someone very wise told me whatever doesn't kill you only makes you stronger." Stephanie said smiling.

"Oh who was this frickin' idiot!" Kingsley barked.

Stephanie screamed another torture spell aimed at Kingsley's heart, but Harry quickly forced her wand arm up causing the spell to hits the ceiling.

Kingsley was in shock that the girl would attack him again right in front of the headmaster.

"Sir you would live longer and most certainly feel better if you didn't insult me. Directly or indirectly." Harry said simply. "Now are we going to have a class or what?"

"Harry I would just like to know what spells you used." Dumbledore asked.

"To be honest sir I can't remember." Harry said darkly.

"Harry I find it very difficult to believe you can't remember." Dumbledore said.

"Sir I can't maybe Professor Kingsley or Tonks can recall them or one of the other students." Harry suggested.

Kingsley shook his head. "Sorry Headmaster, I just remember terrible pain far beyond any crucio I've ever been under."

Dumbledore turned to Tonks who shook her head. "Sorry sir I was in shock I wasn't paying attention to the spell they used and then I was dodging Harry's spells he was saying them quietly and I couldn't hear him.

Dumbledore finally turned to the Slytherins who all seemed to not meet his gaze he knew he wouldn't get anything from them.

"Very well Harry. Please be more careful next time." Dumbledore said before leaving the classroom with a worried expression.

Harry, Blaise, Daphne, and Stephanie all left the class together after a very boring lesson on deflecting spells. Several of the Slytherins would whisper loudly how those spells could have helped their teachers earlier. Tonks proceeded to take almost 100 points from there house that day, but Stephanie and Harry quickly got back most of the points by demonstrating the spell flawlessly on there first attempt.

When they got back to the Slytherin common room, the entire group of Slytherins who were in the class asked Harry about the spells he had used. Harry and Stephanie contested that they couldn't remember, but everyone could tell they were lying. After 20 minutes, Harry finally caved and said that they weren't spells you would ever learn at Hogwarts. Everyone seemed to understand what he meant and they just smirked. Several of the son's of death eaters made it a practice never to speak to Harry or even look at him the wrong way after what he did to the auror commander.

Blaise explained how Kingsley had effectively disarmed them all on the first day of class, and how some Slytherins like Malfoy had left in protest. Blaise and Daphne seemed honestly interested in the spells that Harry had used, and Harry and Stephanie agreed to tell him as long as he made a wizards oath not to betray them. They quickly made the oath and they explained what each spell did.

Blaise was shocked when Harry told him that if any of the spells he sent at Tonks had hit she would have been dead instantly. Daphne seemed very uncomfortable with the fact that Harry had no problem killing a teacher. The fears she had though seemed to disappear when Blaise asked, "So do you think you can teach us some of that stuff? I mean if death eaters are attacking, and now a Necromancer is on the lose we have to be able to defend ourselves."

Harry couldn't help, but smirk.

Stephanie laughed out loud and said, "You think these spells will help you against that Necro? He'll tear you apart before you even finish the incantation."

Blaise seemed freaked out by the awe and reverence that was in Stephanie's voice when she talked about the Necromancer. Daphne also seemed to pick up on that and asked very quietly, "you wouldn't happen to know him do you?"

Stephanie and Harry looked at each other and grinned slightly. Harry leaned in so only Blaise and Daphne could hear and said, "let me make one thing clear to you two don't ask about the Necromancer."

The two Slytherins seemed to pale and both nodded there heads fiercely and the four of them walked down to diner together.

The story of Harry and Stephanie torturing Kingsley seemed to sweep through the school. As soon as they reached the hall the entire place feel silent. Harry waved at Neville who smiled back at him though clearly a little shaken by the rumors. Harry saw Hermione get up to talk to him, but he mouthed "later" to her and she sat down. Harry and Stephanie sat down at the Slytherin table and everyone wanted to know if the rumors were really true.

"Listen all we did was defend ourselves it's nothing we wouldn't do if one of you attacked us." Harry said glancing over at Draco who seemed to pale very quickly.

The entire Slytherin house seemed to take a collective gulp before continuing to ask what he had done, and if it was dark magic. After about an hour, Stephanie was getting bored and said she was going to get a snack out of Harry's trunk. Harry understood that she was going for the blood pastries and he said he'd be up after he was done.

Harry continued to talk for another five minutes before he decided he could go for some blood as well. As he made his way out of the great hall, a large group of students seemed to block his exit.

Harry saw Neville, Hermione, Blaise, and Daphne move to get up to help him, but he simply waved them off and turned back towards the group standing in front of him.

Harry observed them closely and let out a smirk they seemed to be mostly Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs who thought he had turned dark. Harry just glared at them and said in a very cold voice, "Move…I won't tell you again." 

A few of the students seemed to buckle under Harry's gaze and moved out of the way, but some of the seventh years remained still. Harry noticed that Zach Chance was among them.

"Ha is the head boy really looking for a fight?" Harry said smiling.

Zach seemed to understand the implication of fighting Harry in clear view of the entire staff table and walked out of the way. When Zach left, several of the older Hufflepuffs left with him. There were only 4 Ravenclaw seventh years a girl and three boys blocking his way now.

Harry let out a very cold laugh and the entire attention of the great hall was now completely focused on him. Harry pulled out his wand in a flash and had it pointed at the heart of the largest Ravenclaw. "Do you know what a cutting hex will do at this distance?" Harry asked darkly.

The boy seemed to realizing that Harry could very possibly kill him using a very simple spell and he put his hands up and walked away with the other 3 Ravenclaws.

Harry took two steps out of the Hall before Blaise and Daphne were running after him.

"Harry that was sick I don't think I've ever seen anyone stare down that many students before." Daphne said in awe.

"Yea what did you say to them?" Blaise asked.

Harry just smirked. "I think they just realized who they were trying to pick a fight with." Harry said with a grin.

Harry turned the corner to head towards the dungeons when he heard some people calling his name from behind him. Harry turned around to see Neville, Cho, Hermione, and Ron trying to catch up to him.

"Harry what was that?" Ron asked.

"That Ron was a few people who just narrowly escaped a very painful experience." Harry said simply.

"Harry is it true that you tortured Kingsley and almost killed Tonks?" Hermione asked sharply.

"Ah how rumors get started Hermione. Kingsley attacked Stephanie and me when we entered the classroom. We defended ourselves and forced Kingsley's dissolution charm to disappear by breaking his focus. While we were doing that, Tonks attacked us and I defended us." Harry replied like it was nothing.

Neville and Ron seemed to nod there heads accepting this, but Hermione and Cho seemed to want more information.

"Harry come on Stephanie is probably waiting for you." Blaise said trying to get away from the Gryffindors before anyone Slytherins came down.

"Relax Blaise no one is coming when they do we'll leave I promise." Harry said.

Blaise and Daphne seemed to relax and started talking with Neville and Ron who were both shocked at how polite the snakes were being.

"I don't get it why are you being so nice?" Neville asked.

"Neville not all Slytherins are like Malfoy only some, most are like us, but you see house loyalty in Slytherin is everything we can't exactly go and talk with our rivals without isolating ourselves from our house." Daphne said.

Ron and Neville seemed to be in complete amazement by this and started to open up a little more with them. Harry however was being assaulted by questions from Cho and Hermione.

"Harry were you really using dark arts against the teachers like everyone is saying?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione I'm not a dark wizard nor and am I evil so relax." Harry said calmly.

"But Harry you didn't answer the question were those dark spells you were using?" Cho asked.

"Truthfully I don't remember the spells and Kingsley and Tonks didn't hear them either." Harry said though it was clear neither was buying it.

"Cut it out Harry. Don't try to pull that on us." Hermione said. "I don't care if you use dark magic, but Harry those spells could have killed Tonks!"

Harry looked up at Hermione with a little bit of interest. "Really you don't mind if I study dark magic Hermione. Why?"

Cho seemed to be thinking along the same lines and turned to look at Hermione.

"Well ever since the Necromancer on the train. I-er well I asked McGonagall for a pass to the restricted section for advanced transfiguration, but I've been using it to look at some dark arts books." She confessed.

Cho gasped, Ron looked completely stunned, Daphne and Blaise had a slight smile on there faces, but Harry and Neville looked completely neutral.

"Hermione are you insane why would you look at the dark arts?" Cho asked.

"Because he uses them and if he ever attacks us a simple protogo won't stop those spells Cho we have to know the anti-curses and how to fight him." Hermione said.

"Ok well the anti-spell is one thing Hermione, but you aren't learning dark spells are you?" Ron asked.

"I-er well I can't really do a lot of them." Hermione said quietly.

"You've tried using dark magic." Ron hissed "are you insane?"

"Shut up Ron." Neville said sharply causing everyone to look at him. "I've been studying dark magic seriously for the last two years, and I'm not evil."

Harry's ears perked up at this. "Really Neville?" He asked.

"Er um yea." Neville said hanging his head.

"Why?" Blaise said now looking at Neville with curiosity.

"Well I don't know if you guys know this. Dumbledore told me that you do Harry, but the rest of you I doubt it. See my parents were once really two amazing Aurors. They were in an elite four person unit that included Harry's dad and Sirius Black. After you know who died, Bellatrix Lestrange and some other death eaters came to my house. They tortured my parents for a long time. Eventually it drove them insane. They are in the closed ward at St. Mungos now and don't even know who I am." Neville admitted letting a tear fall down his face.

"Oh Neville I'm sorry I didn't know." Hermione said sadly.

"Yea Neville if there is anything we can do." Ron said.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Cho asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No one wants pity Cho." Harry said strongly and Neville looked up at him nodding his head.

"He's right I didn't want pity. I wanted revenge on Lestrange for what she did to my parents. I-I started the summer after my 3rd year, just some simple stuff, but it would work. I never was good at any magic before, but for some reason I could do the dark arts really well." Neville said. "I was scared at first and I stopped doing it, but when Harry came back after the third task at the end of fourth year and said Voldemort was back I-I started studying it over the summer. My family is an old pure blood family so we have a very large library. I spent every waking moment in there. While I couldn't transfigure anything in class or charm anything for Flitwick, I could use dark magic to cause pain. I don't understand why, but it's almost natural to me." Neville admitted.

"I know why its so easy for you Neville." Harry said.

Everyone's heads looked up at him. "Why Harry am I evil?" Neville asked obviously letting out his worst fear.

"NO NEVILLE and never think that you are. The dark arts come easy to you because like me you're life has been filled with pain and suffering. Light magic is easier for people who haven't gone through constant tragedy. They can't understand what people like you and I had to live through. They take everything for granted so they stereotype us as evil." Harry said this while staring at Ron, Hermione, and Cho. "They don't know what it's like for people who have lost a great deal and death seems to follow. No Neville you aren't evil by any means." Harry said finally.

Ron, Hermione, and Cho seemed to hang there heads as Harry spoke. Blaise and Daphne seemed to look at Harry understanding now how he was so proficient with the dark arts.

"Harry I don't care about the stupid Necromancer, I just want revenge on Bellatrix. When I saw her at the ministry I wanted nothing more then to kill her, but after she killed your godfather and you started to duel her I knew I couldn't interrupt you. I'll be honest a part of me was hopping you would lose not die but lose so that I could still have my revenge on her." Neville said causing Cho and Hermione to gasp in shock.

"I understand Neville. She took Sirius away from me, but I've gotten past that loss. Bellatrix is yours Neville I won't stand in your way for revenge." Harry said embracing Neville in a very tight hug. Then whispering very softly in his ear he said, "If you want my help, I can train you. I can make you a more proficient killer. I know a great deal more then you ever could dream."

Neville broke apart his eyes every wide. Everyone seemed to realize Harry had said something to him. Neville just nodded his head very quickly.

"Yes Harry I would like that very much. When?" He asked.

"Soon Neville soon." Harry said.

Hermione took a step forward. "Harry, um I was wondering. How do you know about dark magic? It wasn't Stephanie was it?"

Harry couldn't help, but laugh. "Stephanie. Ha Hermione trust me when I say Stephanie did not teach me a thing about magic."

Hermione, Cho, and Ron seemed to relax a little since Stephanie wasn't Harry's dark arts instructor.

"I don't get it then mate how did you learn the stuff?" Ron asked.

"It was taught to me stupid how does anyone learn anything." Harry said simply.

"You mean you had a teacher." Blaise said silently.

"I have a few teachers, they were very demanding too. They put McGonagall and Snape's standards to shame." Harry said smiling.

"Who were they?" Cho asked very interested.

Harry just sent her a death glare. "That is my business Cho and if any of you reveal any part of our conversation. I will have no qualms about killing any of you." Harry said darkly.

"Or me." Said a voice coming from behind them.

"Hello love, I take it five minutes listening to our conversation finally got boring for you." Harry said.

"That it did Harry, but I liked what you said." Stephanie said and she stood next to Neville and gave him an earnest smile.

Neville smiled back at her, leaned in, and said, "Um Harry said he would teach me some stuff."

"I know." Stephanie whispered back. "You'll have your revenge Neville don't worry. Harry knows things that will give you some real power."

Neville smiled and winked at Harry, who just smiled back.

"What did you say to Neville?" Hermione finally asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Nothing much." Harry said.

Harry and Stephanie's heads jerked up. They heard footsteps coming from down the hall.

"Someone's coming." They said together.

Everyone looked at them like they were insane, but a few seconds later they heard some loud voices coming towards them. They looked at Stephanie and Harry in shock, but quickly said there goodbyes. Neville shook Harry's hand very tightly and thanked him again before leaving.

The four Slytherins started walking back when Daphne said, "You offered to teach him didn't you."

No even bothering to slow down or break stride Harry just said, "yes."

Blaise was shocked at Harry's honestly. "So you are actually going to teach him dark arts. You could get in so much trouble Harry."

"I know, but what are they going to do to me. I don't need them I have plenty of money and they can't teach me anything to make me more powerful." Harry said smiling and stepping into the common room.

"I don't understand then why are you here?" Daphne asked confused.

"Yea Harry, why even bother coming here if you can't learn anything and don't need to worry about a job?" Blaise asked.

"Connections." Harry said simply.

Blaise and Daphne looked very confused and this caused Harry and Stephanie to laugh very hard.

Harry said that he would be right back and he quickly ran up to his trunk sucked down two blood pastries and came back. He then announced that he and Stephanie had to go meet with professor Snape.

As they were walking out Blaise and Daphne caught up to them. "Please teach us too." They asked together.

Harry just laughed. "I don't know Neville is seeking revenge, what is it that you two are looking for?"

The question clearly caught the two off guard and they just stared at each other.

"Ugh I don't know, I just want to learn it." Blaise said honestly.

"Me either, but I know I want to learn it as well." Daphne said.

"Hum well think about it for a week, and if you can come up with a good reason we'll teach you both." Stephanie said smirking as they left the room.

"That was mean hun, you know I would have taught Blaise." Harry said.

"I know and I like Daphne, but we need to make sure they won't learn and run off to Voldy." Stephanie said.

"We could use a wizards bond on them to make sure they always remain loyal." Harry suggested.

"_Oh so now you're building up an army my dark lord Damien."_ Stephanie said through their link.

"I guess I am." Harry said out loud. They laughed and talked about how Neville would be a fine Lt. in his new army until they reached Snape's office.

'_Should we bring Snape into your new army I mean as a vampire he will have to follow you?'_ Stephanie asked.

'_I don't understand if he's a vampire how can he do magic?'_ Harry asked through the link

'_Oh there are illusions and tricks vampires can do, but more then likely he was an accident. If a vampire bites you and doesn't give blood, every now and then a turning occurs. It's a one in a million thing, but he would only be half vampire because he didn't take any blood from the person who bit him therefore he would still be able to do magic. Maybe even handle partial sunlight of course he would be shunned in Vampire society, and he wouldn't have the blood vision, wings, or superior strength.'_ Steph explained.

Harry shrugged put it in the back of his mind and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Harry and Stephanie each took a seat in front of the potions master.

"So Mrs. Potter-Black how was your first day? Snape asked with a grin.

"Quite fun actually I can see why Harry enjoys this place so much, and please in private you may call me Stephanie." She said.

"Very well Stephanie. I'm glad that you have transitioned very easily. Sometimes it's hard for new students especially when they are placed in Slytherin house." Snape said.

"Ha, please like I would go into any other house. I really don't know how Harry lasted as a Gryffindor all those years. I wanted to curse about ten of them today in transfiguration for giving me dirty looks." Stephanie said grinning.

"Ah yes Harry I meant to ask you how transfiguration went. Professor McGonagall told me at diner she treated you poorly in the beginning, but you spoke after class." Snape said.

"That we did. She took 20 points from me for speaking to Neville, but I think after my lovely wife conjured me a golden thrown with two serpents and ruby eyes she seemed to lighten up." Harry said laughing.

"Really a golden thrown. Very impressive Stephanie." Snape said honestly.

"Thank you but it was nothing. Sir." Stephanie said smiling.

"Now I'd be a poor head of house if I didn't talk to you about what happened in Defense against Dark Arts." Snape said.

"It's simple sir, we were attacked and we defended ourselves." Harry said.

"Very well then I accept that and I will petition Dumbledore to get your detentions removed." Snape said simply.

"Thank you sir, but I would like to ask you some questions and I think you know what about." Harry said looking at his new head of house with a very fixed stare.

"Um yes Harry I can imagine I do. Please ask away." Snape said nervously.

"Why do you hold my mother in such high regard." Harry asked bluntly.

"Harry your mother was the only person who treated me like a person at Hogwarts. I was a half-blood in Slytherin during the rise of Voldemort. I'm sure you can imagine the animosity my own house gave me. I had very few friends and even fewer people who would back me up if I ever got into a fight. Not to mention that there were a few Gryffindors that lived to make my life a living hell. I really did have no one in my life. I didn't have a single friend or person I was close to. I would sleep in the room of requirements sometimes because I didn't want to wake up hexed by my roommates. I was in there one day when your mother came in crying after being called a mudblood by some people for the hundredth time that day. It was the first time I'd ever really spoken to her. At first she seemed to treat me like every one else, but then she seemed to realize that we were both outcasts. Truthfully I think she pitied me because while she had so many people to defend her and care for her, I had no one and I never did. We always kept a certain distance from each other. She knew that I was already disliked by the Slytherins and to be friends with a Gryffindor your mother of all people. Well that was signing my death warrant. Instead we would meet in secret and discus potions recipes or just talk about the war. During our fifth year, we approached professor Slughorn before potions class and asked to be partnered together. He was ecstatic about having his best two brewers working together and agreed to say that he was forcing us to do so. We were an amazing team Harry, and I cared very deeply for your mother. Of course I knew I never had a chance with her. Your father seemed to make it his personal mission to get her to go out with him. I was distraught when they started to go out of course, but to my amazement. Lily continued to work with me in potions and had no problems about hanging out with me behind your fathers back. Her friendship meant the world to me Harry and I can only apologize for the way I treated you. I saw your father and not Lily every time I looked at you I truly am sorry." 

Harry seemed to evaluate his story. "Sir why in your letter did you say my mother was open minded? Keep in mind I have serious trust issues now. If you want any sort of relationship with me or Stephanie, I suggest you tell us everything. Also you know I will not let this drop and will find out on my own if I have to." Harry said.

Snape took a large breath and then started to talk again.

"Harry, Stephanie. I'm a partial vampire."

"I knew it! I figured you were an accident!" Stephanie said smiling at her own genius.

"Stephanie please be quiet let professor Snape explain what happened." Harry barked. Stephanie quickly got quiet and Harry motioned for his professor to continue.

"Thank you Harry, I was in the forest practicing some dark art spells during the end of my fifth year. I didn't know if Dumbledore would like me practicing dark arts in the castle so I stayed away from the room of requirements. I was completely exhausted after sending several powerful curses at the trees fairly deep into the forest. I didn't even realize it till it was too late. The thing came from above me and just bit down into my neck. The toxin in Vampire fangs immobilize a person so they can't move, but before the toxin had full taken effect I pointed my wand behind me and said a reducto hex with as much force as I could. The vampire took the spell to the chest, but he recovered in a few seconds while I was bleeding in the forest. The thing just looked at me, laughed, and left me there to die."

" I tried to make my way towards the castle. I got to the edge of the forest and collapse in Hagrid's pumpkin patch. Hagrid flooed Dumbledore and he knew exactly what happened. They set me up in Hagrid's hut away from the students. They both knew that vampires weren't a real threat, but they were concerned about the ministry, and what everyone would say. Vampires at the time were spies for Voldemort. Eventually I came around, but I wasn't a full vampire."

"I had enhanced sight, smell, and hearing. Dumbledore said I was bitten and I of course freaked out, but for some reason I could still do magic and go somewhat into the light but it hurt. I had only a minimal thirst for blood and I didn't sprout wings. My complexion got paler, but I was always light skinned so no one noticed. Essentially I was the same person except I would probably live for an additional 200 years according to Dumbledore."

"I cared no vampire tendencies except I was partial to the sun. I had to feed only once a month and Dumbledore assured me that we could keep it secret. Your mother; however, quickly realized I was disappearing once a month. She already knew about Lupin being a were-wolf, but my disappearance were sporadic and didn't occur during a full moon. She saw me and Dumbledore leaving the castle once at the end of sixth year and she stole your father's cloak and followed us."

"I was stupid I was hungry and didn't notice anyone following me at the time. I found a large dear in the forest and was in the middle of drinking that I noticed someone was near me. I couldn't see anyone but I knew someone was there. When they started running away, I used my advanced hearing and grabbed for them. When I felt the cloak my heart stopped Harry, I thought it was your dad. I thought my life was going to be over I grabbed the person under the cloaks arm and swung them around. Needless to say when I saw your mother I completely collapsed. I thought my only friend was going to leave me."

"At first she seemed to be frightened, but then when she saw me break down I think she actually pitied me. We talked and I told her everything. When Dumbledore came to collect me an hour later, he had the shock of his life when he saw Lily. We had a little chat in his office and your mother made a witches oath to never tell anyone about me. She never once treated me any different after that day either Harry. I was still her potions partner and it was almost like nothing had ever happened. That is why she was the most open minded witch I've ever known."

"Well professor that's one hell of a story." Harry said.

"You aren't freaked out?" Professor Snape said in awe.

"Why because you are a partial vampire? Please Severus why should we be scared of a partial vampire?" Stephanie asked.

"Well Stephanie most people would probably run from my office screaming." Severus said in amazement.

Harry just laughed. "Not to worry Severus. We aren't scared of you at all." Harry said smiling. "Now is there anything else you would like to talk about?"

Severus wasn't sure if it was the pure shock of Harry and Stephanie's acceptance of him or the great rush of relief he felt, but he blurted out, "your friend's bird."

Harry's face grew darker and Stephanie stiffed up a little bit. They stopped laughing and stared at the potions master for some time.

"What would you like to know about it?" Harry said darkly and choosing his words carefully.

"Um well resembles another infamous bird that is quite sought after." Snape said very carefully.

"Yes it certainly does doesn't it." Stephanie said darkly. "I think you would do very well to remember who that other infamous bird belongs to. You may continue to ask questions, but you are warned."

The potions master's throat got very dry, but he still managed to ask a question. "Do you happen to know the bird's owner closely?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh very hard at the fear present in his teacher's voice. "He is a very private man sir. I don't think you will want to know too much about him." Harry said answering the question.

"Is h-he the one who taught you the dark arts?" Snape said

"No! Now I don't think we will speak of this anymore, and if you are smart sir you will not reveal anything you have heard from us. In return, we will extend you the same courtesy." Harry said sharply.

"I understand Harry. Anything said in the room will always be kept private even from the headmaster. My vampire side protects my mind completely. You can trust me." Severus said. "To be honest, I'm somewhat jealous I've always wanted to meet a necromancer. Do you think someday I could perhaps meet him?" Snape asked hopefully.

Harry and Stephanie observed Severus very closely. Stephanie sent Harry and thought and Harry chuckled a little. "Very well Severus. If you behave, and keep your promise even after the things I know he is planning to do. Then yes you will be able to meet him; however, he will require an oath of loyalty. Damien does not trust easily." Harry said staring right into Severus' eyes.

"V-very well Harry." Severus said seeing the seriousness in Harry and Stephanie's eyes.

"It's getting late professor Stephanie and I must be off to bed. This was a pleasant chat. I hope we can do it again sometime." Harry said.

"I also enjoyed it." Severus said smiling fully exposing his fangs for the first time ever to a student.

"Oh my Severus what sharp teeth you have, but they are relatively dull compared to mine." Stephanie said smiling revealing two very sharp fangs in her mouth.

Severus Snape leapt backward at the realization of what Stephanie was and his eyes grew very wide.

"Good night Severus. You would do well to keep certain things very, very, very private." Harry said darkly closing the door.

Snape just sat down in complete shock. His mind was trying to put everything together as best he could. '_Harry's wife is a vampire, but she can do magic? Is she like me is that why he didn't care? She said that she guessed what had happened, but her fangs were far sharper then mine ever could be. Oh my god is she actively feeding. What if she goes after a student? No, Harry wouldn't let that happen, but Harry knows the Necromancer and apparently knows what he plans on doing. Would Harry allow his wife to eat a student or two and claim it as an accident? He certainly has shown an inclination to attack students and professors. Should I tell the headmaster? No if I do that I'm dead Harry or the Necromancer will make sure of that. What did he say his name was…Damien? Just great, a more powerful dark lord who thinks he's the devil. What have I gotten myself into.' _

&&&

Outside the Slytherin common room Stephanie stopped. '_He could be useful Harry_.' She thought.

'_I know, believe me I know, but he has loyalties to Dumbledore for helping him with his vampirism.' _Harry replied.

'_Yes, but I think he holds your mother in to high esteem if you ask him I think he'll join you. Especially if you tell him you can go the realm of the souls.' _ Stephanie retorted smiling.

'_Maybe Talon. I do hope we could get him on our side. He does know a great deal about the dark arts and he could teach Neville and the others while we are pre-occupied.' _Harry thought a smile crossing his face.

"Pre-occupied? My dear Damien whatever do you mean?" Stephanie said throwing her arms over his head.

'_Well we are two rather Godly beings Talon. There are so many things that occupy our time.'_ Harry thought while giving her a kiss.

A/N Remember to REVIEW!

**Sentio Poena:** To feel pain

**Ustulo Per**: To Burn through

**Sectum in Dimidium**: To cut in half

**Subvertio**: to destroy


	7. Consequences and Conspiracies

**A/N Here is Chapter 7 I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. This chapter took a while for me to write so I hope everyone appreciates that. I did blow off writing Rise of Darkness for a while because I had a moment of inspiration for this chapter. Hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Consequences** **and Conspiracies **

* * *

Severus Snape didn't sleep at all that night. He had too many revelations flying through his head. Harry and Stephanie were certainly powerful that much was clear, but who would they side with. Harry clearly had animosity towards anyone who insulted Stephanie, but he certainly didn't have a dark aura around him.

As he thought about the Necro, and Harry's possible involvement with him he realized that he had better try to get his two new students detentions lifted as soon as possible. He quickly made his way to the staff lounge and was happy to see the headmaster, Kingsley, Tonks, Minerva, and Filius were all in attendance.

"Headmaster, professor Shacklebolt, professor Tonks I need to speak with you immediately about your treatment of my two newest Slytherins." Severus said magnanimously.

The entire staffroom seemed to hush. "I assume you are going to protest there detentions then Severus?" Dumbledore asked knowingly.

"Certainly sir, after speaking in length with Harry and Stephanie last night as well as several other Slytherins I see no reason for them to be given detention." Severus said.

"No reason!" Kingsley spat.

"You must be joking!" Tonks screamed.

"Everyone please calm down. We must hear Severus out." Dumbledore said and everyone fell silent.

"Thank you headmaster. Filius, Minerva I think you will want to hear the real reason my two students were given detention as well. This could very well happen you anyone in your houses." Severus said.

Hearing that this could effect there houses Filius and Minerva started to pay a great deal of attention to the angry head of Slytherin.

"Now headmaster I ask not to be interrupted unless Kingsley or Tonks feels that I am saying something untruthful is that acceptable." Severus said.

Both Kingsley and Tonks nodded accepting that this was fair.

"From what Harry and Stephanie's class mates have told me they were the last two students to enter the defense class room. Harry had been held back by Minerva for some reason. Most of my students believe that you were chastising him further. By the way Minerva, I would tell your students to be careful Slytherin house watches out for their own." Severus said quickly.

"I was apologizing to Harry, Severus not chastising him!" Minerva said quickly.

"While that may be true, did you not take 20 points from my house for him speaking before the lesson began?" Severus asked.

McGonagall hung her head. "I did Severus I was angry I had lost possibly my favorite student and to my rival of all houses." She said sadly.

"Yes, well surly you can see how a private meeting after class would only fuel our suspicions about you." Severus said.

"Please Severus can we stay on topic." Dumbledore said.

"Of course sir, as I said Harry and Stephanie were the last two entering the class, but they certainly were not late. Mr. Zabbini, and Miss. Greengrass told me that as soon as they saw them walk in it reminded them of their first defense lesson when no teacher was present and they were attacked. Before they could properly warn Harry and Stephanie, Kingsley struck. Am I correct so far professor Shacklebolt?" Severus asked.

"You are I wanted to test there ability to defend themselves when they were in a perceived safe environment." Kingsley said simply.

"May I ask what curse it was that you used on Harry and Stephanie?" Severus asked.

Kingsley seemed to shut up and not meet anyone's eyes. This seemed to greatly disturb the other heads of house.

"Kingsley what curse did you use?" Minerva asked now very interested.

"It was a back breaker hex." Kingsley said quietly.

"What!" Filius screamed. "You used a dark spell on a student! What if he'd been hit he would have been in the hospital wing for days!"

"I must agree with Filius. Kingsley what were you thinking using such a spell on a student?" Dumbledore asked with disappointment in his voice.

"Well every student who had put up a fight against us claimed to be apart of an organization called the D.A. They stated that Mr. Potter had taught them. I wanted to see just how strong he was. I expected him to dodge the spell you can imagine my shock when his shield easily absorbed it." Kingsley said.

"After you tossed a dark curse at them, Stephanie and Harry instantly reacted is that correct?" Severus said.

"Yes and the sick duo put a curse that made the crucio seem like kids stuff!" Kingsley barked in anger.

"What would you know about that curse Kingsley have you ever been put under it?" Severus said darly.

"Yes, in auror training!" Kingsley barked.

"Ha auror training! Those fools don't use the curse to hurt you Kingsley. That is nothing compared to the real thing! Have you ever been put under by the dark lord or a death eater?" Severus asked viciously.

"No." Kingsley admitted.

"Then don't compare something that you have no reference to. I doubt the curse was worse then an actual crucio." Severus said sharply.

The room fell silent before Tonks said, "But he was bleeding out the mouth."

"So what! Honestly, all that proves was that it wasn't a dark curse. Most dark pain or torture spells wouldn't allow the person to bleed out the mouth because it stops the screams." Severus said quickly ignoring the shutters the rest of the staff seemed to have at this news.

"Now after you saw what Kingsley looked like miss Tonks you took it upon yourself to fire another curse at Harry and Stephanie. Did you identify yourselves as a teacher or make any move to reprimand them before casting the spell?"

Filius and Minerva looked very interested now and waited for Tonks' reply.

"No." She finally said.

"Typical. This is why aurors shouldn't teach headmaster instead of admonishing the two or telling them to stop. Auror Tonks simply attacked, and who did she attack of all people. Harry Potter-Black. Headmaster, Minerva you both know what his life has been like. How would Harry react to an unknown assailant firing a spell at him without identifying themselves?" Severus asked.

Minerva hung her head. "He would most certainly respond quickly." She said.

"Exactly and he did. He casted the first three spells that popped into his head and that's why he couldn't remember them sir. It was instinct nothing more. He was defending himself and his wife from an unknown attacker."

"But the spells he used could have hurt the students!" Tonks screamed.

"Not from what his fellow Slytherins tell me. They claimed that after the last spell left Harry's wand he put a massive yellow shield protecting his fellow students. That is why only you were hurt when the wall exploded. It was an ingenious idea really. Now since Harry and Stephanie were simply defending themselves against two attackers who did not identify themselves, and they insured that there fellow housemates would not be harmed. I see no reason why two of my students are to serve detention!" Severus said forcefully.

"I must agree Headmaster. They were attacked and they responded while protecting the innocent." Filius said now understanding the situation completely.

"I agree with Filius sir. They should not be punished." Minerva said quickly.

"I'm sorry Severus, but the detentions will stand." Dumbledore said shaking his head.

The entire staffroom fell silent even the teachers who were simply eavesdropping on the heated conversation seemed stunned.

"Albus why?" Minerva finally asked.

"We can not allow the students to think that Harry and Stephanie can do whatever they want. They are obviously two very powerful individuals. If we take away the detentions now, it will only give the students reason to believe they can do as they please." Dumbledore said sadly.

"This is just another example of how Slytherins are persecuted at this school!" Severus raged. "If Harry and Stephanie were in any other house, they would not even be looked down upon by the students! They are being punished for being who they are and defending themselves! I will not stand for this headmaster! They might have to serve these detentions, but I will insure that the other houses will be treated just as the Slytherins are! Minerva, Filius I suggest you warn your students against any slip up in Potions I will not tolerate a single mistake!" Severus bellowed before storming out of the staff lounge.

Once he was gone Minerva and Filius turned to the headmaster.

"That was a mistake headmaster. Severus was right the students are treating them badly because of there house. Now Severus will personally take his revenge against every other house. Now if you'll excuse me I must go warm my students not to make a single mistake in potions." Filius said leaving the room quickly.

"I also must go Headmaster my first years have potions first thing this morning and if I don't warn them they will all have detention for a month." Minerva said giving Dumbledore a dark look before leaving the room quickly.

&&&

Today was going to be the easiest day of the week for Harry and Stephanie. All they had was Charms first in the morning. After that, they were off for the rest of the day until they had detention with Tonks and Kingsley.

The two Slytherins walked into the Charms classroom and took a seat next to Blaise and Daphne. Professor Flitwick looked very flustered like he'd been running around the school.

"Today we will be doing an introduction to warding." Flitwick panted as he sat down in his chair.

"Professor are you alright?" Harry asked seeing the tiny man almost collapse into his chair.

Flitwick sent him a kind smile and said, "Yes Mr. Potter-Black no worries. I just had to run back from Ravenclaw tower we had a particular interesting impromptu staff meeting this morning and I had to make my students aware of some things." He panted.

"What was the point of the staff meeting?" Malfoy asked.

"It is of no concern to the Slytherins Mr. Malfoy." Flitwick said.

"It never is I guess all of Ravenclaw is good enough to know, but we aren't!" Blaise said angrily.

Filius remembered what Severus had said about Slytherins being treated differently and said, "No Mr. Zabbini it is of no importance to you because professor Snape has um taken issue with the other houses. I do not believe he would have a reason to punish his own house now would he?"

"Why's he upset with the other houses?" Daphne asked. Several of the Slytherins nodded now very interested with why there head of house would be so mad that Flitwick would have to warn his students.

"It seems he disagrees with Mr and Mrs. Potter-Blacks detentions. He had made it clear that he will be seeking retribution from the other houses." Flitwick said trying to squash the issue. "Now enough about this today we will begin with the basic principles of warding. While very few wizards are able to actually become professional warders, the ones that do are often paid very highly."

This seemed to capture the attention of some of the Slytherins and they paid close attention to Flitwicks descriptions and took very good notes. Harry noticed that Daphne seemed the most interested and made a mental note to approach her later about it.

"Mr. Potter-Black could you please come up here?" Filius asked politely.

Harry got up and went to the front of the class like he was asked.

"Now I don't expect you to be able to do this, but your mother was one of the best warders the wizarding world had ever seen." Filius said.

"Yes, I know she helped ward Gringotts." Harry said before he could stop himself.

"You knew? Well I had no idea did the headmaster tell you?" Flitwick asked.

"Er- No some rather friendly Goblins told me the last time I was there." Harry lied.

"Ah well lets see if you have your mothers talent shall we? I want you to try to focus on stopping me from sitting in my chair. You may use any spell you know." Flitwick said.

"Are you sure about that sir?" Harry asked grinning.

"Yes Harry do your worst." Flitwick said smiling.

"Very well sir. Could you please turn around?" Harry asked.

Flitwick quickly did and Harry gave Stephanie a wink before waving his wand in several complex motions around the chair. After a few minutes, he said, "Done sir."

Flitwick approached his chair very carefully. Harry had definitely spent some time working behind his back, but he couldn't seem to identify anything he did.

"Are you sure you did anything Harry. I don't sense a single ward around the chair?" Flitwick asked.

"Oh yes sir I definitely did something." Harry said unable to hide his grin.

Flitwick observed Harry's smile and couldn't help, but smile back. He casually approached his chair. Feeling no resistance or signs of wards being cast he glanced one last look at Harry before sitting down. Instantly he realized something was wrong. The moment his body hit the chair he found himself being tossed viciously across the room. He quickly conjured some pillows to soften his fall.

The entire class looked stunned as Flitwick quickly got up and casted a long series of spells. "The tossing jinx was cleaver Harry. You must have hidden it behind several charms because I didn't even sense it, but I think it's safe now." Flitwick said.

Flitwick sat in his chair and for a moment he felt that he had successfully broken the only ward Harry had set on it. A second later though his robes caught on fire and he was running around the classroom trying his best to shoot water on his back. After a few seconds he banished the robes and conjured new ones. The sight of the small professor in his undergarments caused the girls in the house to giggle.

Flitwick attempted to sit in his chair another three times. He was bucked off the first time, the next time he was petrified, and the final time he wasn't even able to sit down before a sharp pain shot throughout his entire body. Finally he gave up and turned to Harry.

"Harry this is unbelievable how many spells did you place on the chair?" He asked in awe.

"Oh a few here a few there." Harry said smiling. "I was kind of hoping you would have tried one more time.

"Why?" Flitwick asked giddy to know what else Harry had done.

"Oh the chair would have risen in the air and carried you to the great hall before disappearing. Effectively dropping you from 40 feet in the air," Harry said with a grin.

"Mr. Potter that…that is amazing. You can not tell me this is natural ability. Who taught you how to ward?" Flitwick said curiously.

"I don't know what you are talking about sir, and it is Mr. Potter-Black." Harry said grinning.

"I apologize Harry it will take some getting use to calling you that. Now who taught you how to ward you can't claim that to be natural talent. The spells that hid your jinxes are beyond what I teach." Flitwick said amazed.

"Sir I'm sorry, but I really can't answer that. All I will say is I had some rather knowledgeable tutors over the summer who stressed the need to learn all types of magic." Harry said smiling.

"Well that much is obvious." Flitwick said.

Flitwick used Harry's chair as a means to describe the basic principles of warding. As soon as the bell rang Flitwick gave 65 points to Slytherin for the incredible job.

"Mr. Potter-Black may I have a quick word?" Flitwick called as Harry was about to leave.

Harry told Stephanie, Daphne, and Blaise he would catch up and walked calmly over to the tiny professor.

"Is there something you would like sir?" Harry asked smiling.

"Yes Harry, a few things. First I would like to say that I'm ashamed of how my house has been treating you since your switch to Slytherin. I will admit that I was rattled by the sorting hat's proclamation that you studied things Lady Ravenclaw would never teach. I still don't exactly know what that entails, but your progress is unbelievable. I'm sure warding is probably among the safer things you've learned am I correct in assuming so?"

Harry slightly nodded his head and Flitwick continued.

"As I figured. Harry you have such an incredibly ability at warding. Minerva mentioned that you were looking to becoming an auror, and I know who you are a talented fighter, but you have such a talent for warding. I know several high ranking Goblins at Gringotts my recommendation and the fact that you are Lily's son would get you an interview. Truthfully Harry if you have half the talent that you showed me today, I'm sure they would be throwing galleons at you." Flitwick said.

Harry was stunned 'oh mum and dad will be fighting for some time once I tell them.' "Sir I don't exactly know what to say. I know I have er a certain talent for warding. I picked it up faster then everything else this summer, but I never gave much thought to doing it professionally. I know Bill Weasley likes it very much. Thank you for the offer and truthfully I don't think being an auror is my top career choice right now. I will certainly think about it and let you know."

"Thank you Harry I know your mother would be very proud of you. She was possibly my greatest student. I still wish to this day I had gotten her in Ravenclaw." Flitwick said grinning.

Harry smiling and opened the door only to find a grinning Stephanie and a dumb struck Daphne both trying to real back some extendable ears.

"Ah Miss Greengrass, Mrs. Potter-Black surely you have better things to do then listen to our conversation?" Flitwick said grinning at them from inside the room.

"Ugh no sir not really." Stephanie said.

"Ah how silly of me, I should have realized. Harry do think about it, but know that there is no rush, your talent is incredible, but you are still a sixth year you could have a lot of time to decide your future." Flitwick said.

Harry turned the corner only to have Flitwick call him back for the second time. Harry, Stephanie, and Daphne looked back curious to what he still wanted. The three approached Flitwick as a group and he gave them a smile before whispering to them all.

"Severus made a bit of a showing this morning in that staff meeting by the way. I'm sorry to say that Albus is still forcing you to have detention with professors Shacklebolt and Tonks, but know that Minerva, I, and most the staff believe it to be unwarranted. Don't ever lose those instincts. They are necessary especially now." Flitwick said.

"Thank you sir, I'm glad that the entire staff doesn't hate me." Stephanie said.

"Don't worry Mrs. Potter-Black. I dare say everyone will warm up to you. You seem far too nice to be hated and mistrusted." Flitwick said grinning.

"Thank you sir, that really means a lot to me." Stephanie said smiling.

"It's no problem dear. Now I dare say you three should be off, and I should get back I have some third years who probably are getting anxious." Flitwick said as he turned to leave.

The three Slytherins made there way down to the dungeons and entered the common room. Harry couldn't help but notice that Daphne had yet to take her eyes off of him the entire time back.

"Is there something you would like to ask me Daphne?" Harry said sitting down on a leather green couch.

"Er-well, um I do, but I-er…" Daphne seemed to stop talking and looked to Harry as if pleading with him for something.

Harry looked at her slightly confused, but then seemed to understand. "Daphne, do you want to be a professional warder?" He asked simply

"Yes very much, my brother is one and he well…he is very well off if you know what I mean Harry." Daphne confessed.

"Is this what you really want to do or is it just the money?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well I can't lie and say that the money isn't nice Harry, and yes I would rather be a professional singer, model, or quiditch player, but those aren't where my skills are. I'm really good at charms Harry. I was top in Slytherin until you came along. I mean I don't know how you did those things Harry. I was just in awe watching you I don't even think my brother could do the kind of things you did, and Flitwick isn't someone who will put himself out there to be laughed out. The second he had to banish his clothes I new you were the real deal." Daphne said.

Harry nodded his head. He new Flitwick was doing his best to break his wards. "What is it that you want to ask me Daphne?" Harry asked.

Daphne again seemed to stumble around the question, obviously not wanting to seem desperate or weak.

"Daphne, if you can't even ask me, then I guess I can't give you an answer." Harry said.

Daphne hung her head. "Harry I know you don't have to, and I know you are really busy and probably don't have time, but could you please teach me how you did some of that. I-I know I could be a good warder, but I need to practice, and like Flitwick said some of the stuff you did he doesn't even teach."

"Yea Harry, you know I didn't get a lot of training with warding either. I think I could use a bit more help with it." Stephanie said smiling.

Harry laughed. "It looks like I'm going to be teaching a lot of things this year." Harry said shaking his head.

"Is that a yes?" Daphne asked on the edge of her seat.

"Yes Daphne I will work with you at warding." Harry said.

"Oh thank you Harry!" Daphne shrieked jumping up and down causing every other Slytherin in the room to look at her. "This means so much to me how can I ever thank you?"

"Don't worry about it if this is what you really want to do then I'll help." Harry said simply.

"You seriously don't want anything?" Daphne asked in shock.

"Well I didn't say that." Harry said placing a hand on her hip pulling her closer.

"Yea Daphne. I mean Harry and I have been looking for thing to spice up the relationship, and you seem limber." Stephanie said running a finger down her back.

"Yea I mean being married does something to the relationship Daphne. It's just not as, what's the word you used Steph? Ah yes exciting, as it use to be. I'm sure you could make things more interesting." Harry said placing his free hand on Daphne's shoulder.

Daphne looked like she was completely terrified. Her entire face seemed to drain a little more with every passing second. "H-Harry… I-I…er well Harry, Stephanie, I… um… well…"

Harry and Stephanie couldn't hold back laughing any longer and started to crack up "That was s-so easy!" Stephanie said as she clutched her side.

"Ha, did you see her face Steph? I thought she was going to pass out on us!" Harry roared.

The entire common room which had gone silent was now bursting into laughs as well. Several older students were on the ground cracking up, and even the younger students were laughing at the look on Daphne's face.

"You arseholes I'll get you for that!" Daphne yelled before laughing herself.

"We're sorry Daphne. It was just so easy." Stephanie said trying to get a hold of herself.

"Yea I mean can you really blame us. That look was just priceless." Harry said unable to hold a straight face.

"You had better be a damn good teacher Harry. That's all that will save you." Daphne said grinning.

"Oh don't worry Daphne, he's the best." Stephanie said

"So Harry when are you going to replace Malfoy as seeker on the quiditch team?" Daphne asked causing several people to stop laughing and again look at them.

"Eh I don't know Daphne to be honest I wasn't even sure if I was going to play. I mean I'm going to be really busy this year and to be honest I'm not sure if I'll have the time." Harry said simply.

"You aren't s-scared of Draco like he says you are, are you?" A small first year asked from across the room.

Harry and Stephanie rolled with laughter although they quickly realized that they were the only ones. "Ha no kid I'm not scared of Draco, why should I be?" Harry asked still chuckling.

"Be- be-because he's Draco Malfoy!" A third year exclaimed.

"And that means what to me?" Harry asked simply.

The entire room fell silent. Finally it was a burly looking seventh year who spoke up. "So you're going to replace him right?" He asked unable to hide his hopefulness. 

Harry looked at the older student. "I was serious when I said I don't think I'd have the time to play, but if you would ever like to me curse Draco for the hell of it…"

"Please play." A brunette said desperately from the window. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the normally cool and collected Slytherins who were now showing zero composure. "I mean we have a really solid team this year. With you leaving the Gryffindors that means that the Ravenclaws will be the odds on favorites then us."

"What about the Hufflepuffs?" Harry asked grinning.

"Oh come on Harry, you know that they never field a good team. The only reason that you lost to them during your third year was a fluke." The burly seventh year said.

"Yea Harry, no offense, but we all hated you because we thought you were the stereotypical Gryffindor. It didn't help that you were an awesome seeker and would never lose to Draco." The girl said.

Harry just chuckled again. "But if you have a good team this year why mess with it. I mean Draco's been the seeker since his second year. Surly you don't want to mess with the team's chemistry?" Harry asked sincerely.

Several of the Slytherins laughed very hard at that causing Harry to notice the number of people who were now intently listening to the conversation.

"Hey everybody currently on the Slytherin Quiditch team please come here." The seventh year said strongly.

Harry watched as the brunette girl he was speaking to, Daphne, and a smiling third year stood next to the large seventh year.

"Harry we would toss Malfoy on his ass in a second if you would play for us." The seventh year said.

"Guys I appreciate it, but there are only four of you what about the other people on the team? If Slytherin has a shot at winning this year, I don't want to ruin it by causing some internal power struggle." Harry said.

"Harry don't worry about that. Blaise is the only member missing besides Malfoy. We are still looking for another good beater. Crabbe and Golye were useless and we booted them off the team last year and Michael moved from keeper to beater to make room for Blaise." Daphne said.

"Wait so whose the captain?" Harry asked.

"Technically Draco, but since he lost Crabbe and Golye, he really can't tell us what to do anymore. I mean Blaise and Daphne have no problem telling him to sod off, Amanda never like him, and my brother here follows whatever I do." The seventh year said smiling.

"I do not!" The third year protested.

"Sure you do."

"That's not true Harry, it's not, but I do want you to replace Draco." The third year said.

"See Harry everything I do he follows." The seventh year said giving his brother a playful smack on the head.

"Guys I really do appreciate the offer. Really I do and I do love Quiditch a lot. It's just that my schedule is really insane." Harry said shaking his head.

The room seemed to get depressed.

"Well I want to try out for beater!" Stephanie said excitedly.

"WHAT!" Harry and the rest of the room said in shock.

"Stephanie have you ever been on a broom?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Sure have, Sir-I mean uncle Snuffles gave me lessons 3 days a week. Something about keeping up with you when you do something stupid." Stephanie said offhandedly causing several people to hold back laughs.

"Slytherin hasn't had a girl beater in over a century." A boy yelled from the side.

"Cool so I get to do something that not even my famous husband has." Stephanie said smiling.

"Well technically no one has ever raised the quiditch cup on two different house teams." The seventh year said slyly.

"Stephanie you know what we have planned for this year. Do you really think you will have the time for this?" Harry asked in shocked disbelief.

"Oh have some fun Harry. You know you should join the team as my fellow beater. It'll be fun we could launch bludgers at Draco at practice!" Stephanie said excitedly.

"I liked everything about that except the part where your husband takes my position." The seventh year said smiling.

"Oh too bad then Harry. I guess I'll just be alone on the quiditch pitch late at night with Draco. My I hope he doesn't try to do anything ungentlemanly who will protect me?" Stephanie said with mock-serious.

Harry felt a deep hate towards Draco rise up in him, but he quickly waved it off. "If Draco does anything of the sort Steph, I'm afraid for what you would do to him." Harry said smiling.

"Boo you would let him attack me?" Stephanie asked playing scared.

"Ha Stephanie we both know what happens to people who attack you…they disappear. If Draco vanished from school, I guess I'll know he did something." Harry replied.

"Oh come on Harry, you know what Snuffles told us. We need to raise hell at this school. They wouldn't want us to be serious all the time! Plus I hate being serious can't we just have some fun. After we win every game at Quiditch, we can practice all the dark magic you want. I might even let you use some of the more risqué spells on me." Stephanie said seductively batting her eyelashes.

Several people started to whisper after the mention of Dark magic, but when Harry started to talk they all got quiet again.

"Oh God how do you do that?" Harry asked in frustration.

"How do I do what?" Stephanie asked pretending to be oblivious.

"How do you always end up being right and win every argument." Harry said shaking his head from side to side.

"It's called being married sweetie surly you read the fine print." Stephanie said smiling.

"So you'll play!" Daphne blurted out.

"Yes I'll play, but Steph you will make good on your promises!" Harry said in a comedic tone.

"GREAT! I'm Michael Barrings by the way and this is my brother Zach. The young vixen next to Daphne is Michele since you already know Blaise I guess we are all acquainted." Michael said absolutely giddy.

"I have to admit I am looking forward to seeing McGonagall's face. She did such a good job at apologizing to me. I think I'm about to officially turn traitor in her book." Harry said.

Several Slytherins scowled. "Don't worry Harry, Slytherin's protect there own right guys?" Michael asked strongly

There was a loud chorus of "Damn Rights!" and "Screw those lions!"

"Now everyone this is important! No one can tell Draco about this little impromptu coup against him. We need to hold tryouts for the new team member. Then we can vote Draco off the team. I'm sure he'll be pissed, but if we compare record that should be more then enough. Just make sure you don't slack off this year Harry and most important make sure we beat those damn Lions. The first game is the day before Halloween so we'll have about a month to train since tryouts will be next week and I bet Draco will fight the appointment for another week. I'd like to say that it'll go over easily, but to get a captain booted off there has to be a unanimous vote by the team, and the headmaster and 4 house heads have to vote on it. Hopefully you aren't making enemies already Harry." Michael said strictly.

"No Michael quite the opposite. I bet Flitwick will side with Harry instantly! He's his new favorite student!" Daphne said smiling.

"Really well that could be great although he might change his persona when he realizes that Slytherin will be good enough to smack his team round the pitch. Cho can't match Harry's skill and she never could. Snape will side with us. He wants to show up McGonagall and all heads of house are duty bound by a teams unanimous decision to vote along with them. The problem is I don't think McGonagall and Sprout will want to get beat this year. Gryffindor is rebuilding, but to lose to you Harry will sting her pride. Sprout doesn't want to be humiliated and she sides with McGonagall on almost everything. It might come down to Dumbledore. I know you use to be his favorite student Harry, but that was before you turned green so to speak." Michael said.

"Don't worry Michael, Harry can always blackmail Albus." Stephanie said drawing a few laughs from the people listening in. "I'm not kidding." Stephanie said sharply causing the laughter to stop.

"R-really?" A first year asked tentatively.

"Yea lets just say the headmaster owes me a thing or two, and this is the least he could do." Harry said strongly.

Michael couldn't help but show his absolute glee. "Well if there was any doubt as to whether or not you should be a snake, I think it has just been answered." He said.

Several people nodded there head in agreement. Michael again reminded everyone not to talk about it and Daphne, Harry, and Stephanie went to lunch to meet up with Blaise.

&&&

Harry and Stephanie sat at lunch while an excited Daphne filled Blaise in on what was going to happen in the next few weeks. Several of the Slytherins at the table who had been in the common room gave Harry and Stephanie a smile and encouraging looks.

At the staff table, Severus Snape looked down at his house and he new something was up. Too many people who had either been hostile towards Harry and Stephanie or indifferent towards them were now sporting huge grins whenever they looked at them. He was thrown out of his thoughts when an Owl zoomed in from the rafters and dropped a letter in front of him. He noticed the owl was a school owl and he quickly opened the letter,

Dear Professor Snape,

We the Slytherin Quiditch team are formally stating our desire to throw captain Malfoy off and replace him with Mr. Potter-Black. We will be informing him of our decision and will vote immediately following the try out for our missing beater position. We are only sending you this notice so that you might be able to squash any rumor or innuendo that might arise before hand. For the record Harry did not want to join. It was only after most of the common room begged him and his wife threatened him did he agree. We expect that you will take the necessary steps when we toss Malfoy off the team.

Sincerely,

Michael Barrings- Beater

Daphne Greengrass- Chaser

Zach Barrings- Chaser

Michele Alexis- Chaser

Ps. Blaise was not informed at the time of the meeting; however, Daphne assures us he will agree if he does not I expect you to disregard this message.

Severus looked up at his table and Blaise nodded to him. He couldn't help but chuckled at the thought of what this would do. Draco would go ballistic, but he would have to respect the vote of the team and back them up thought. His thoughts drifted towards the meeting with the other heads of house. Oh dear lord the look on Minerva's face when she realizes how badly she is going to lose. I'm going to need a camera and my Pensive, but would they actually allow Harry to play? This is going to take some cunning, but I'm not head of Slytherin for nothing. If worse comes to worse, I'm sure Harry could say a few choice words at the meeting after all he isn't banned from it. Oh this is going to be an interesting year. Snape thought.

&&&

Ron and the other Gryffindors were looking up at the staff table.

"I wonder what's got Snape so happy?" Ron asked quietly.

"I know he almost looks giddy doesn't he." Dean said.

"You know I heard he went ballistic this morning about Harry and Stephanie getting detention." Collin Creevy said quietly.

"Yea that's true. I was getting ready to leave for Transfiguration when professor McGonagall came into the common room and warned all the first years to be very careful in potions. I've never seen a teacher actually warn us to be careful before." Hermione said quietly.

"Yea well my brother is a first year and he got detention for two weeks along with half the class. Snape took almost 100 points away from Gryffindor today." Seamus said annoyed.

"That's nothing Padma said that Ravenclaw lost almost 150 today." Pavarti said quickly.

"Anyone know what the Hufflepuffs lost?" Neville asked curiously.

"Nope, but I can imagine it was a sizable chunk considering the death glare Sprout is shooting Snape right now." Ron said pointing at the staff table.

"Figure the Snakes would be pissed about a detention for torturing a professor. I bet he saw as good practice for Harry when he goes dark." Ginny said cruelly.

"Shut up Ginny you don't know what you're talking about and I won't have you badmouthing Harry." Neville said sharply causing most of the table to look at him oddly.

"Neville you have got to be kidding me he's a traitor!" Dean roared.

"Oh no he's not you idiot. He was sorted into Slytherin so what! I've talked to him he's not evil. He hasn't done anything different he's the same person who taught us all in the D.A last year!" Neville screamed.

"No he's not that thing changed him!" Ginny yelled right back.

"Shut up Ginny! Stephanie is a really great person have you even tried to talk to her?" Neville screamed back.

"I don't need to talk to her to see she's evil. Just look at her something is off about her." Ginny said pointing at her.

"Ginny you have to stop this insane jealously thing it's really annoying. Stephanie is actually really good for Harry." Ron said defiantly causing Ginny to glare at him.

"What would you know Ron? If you and Hermione had taken a snog break over the summer Harry wouldn't need Stephanie." Ginny roared.

Ron winced at his sisters words, but Hermione looked infuriated.

"Ginny how dare you say that! You know Ron and I feel terrible for what we did to Harry. Where were your letters Ginny? Where was all this concern over the summer? Oh yea you were busy just like us. We might have been snogging, but what's your excuse where were all of your letters?" Hermione screamed causing the entire Gryffindor table to look at her.

Ginny felt herself flush before grabbing her things and marching out of the great hall in a huff.

"It's about time someone shut her up." Ron said annoyed.

"I really shouldn't have lost it like that Ron. I just can't believe she said that it was our fault." Hermione said shaking her head.

"I know, but Hermione coming from you made it realer trust me." Ron said.

"I guess we don't get an explanation?" Neville said speaking for the rest of the table.

"Well explain it to you privately Neville." Ron said shaking his head.

"Alright, but I'll hold you to that Ron." Neville said strongly.

The talk around the Gryffindor table quickly turned to Quiditch.

"So Ron when are you holding tryouts?" Seamus asked.

"Ugh I don't know. Really I wasn't prepared for this I think it's obvious that McGonagall wanted to make Harry captain." Ron admitted.

"So what the traitor isn't the captain Ron you are now when are the tryouts?" Dean said with a mean edge.

"I didn't know you had such house loyalty Dean!" Ron barked back catching Dean by surprise.

"Ugh well I mean he left for Slytherin obviously he's a dark wizard now! I mean he tortured professor Shacklebolt!" Dean exclaimed.

"So Dean I've noticed you and Ginny have been getting rather close again." Neville said narrowing his eyes.

This caused Ron to glare at Dean very fiercely and seemed to be on the verge of attacking him when Katie came by and sat down. "McGonagall just told me the Slytherins moved there try out date up to Friday and they only have one player to fill so we should be able to get the pitch after them."

"Doesn't matter with Malfoy as seeker we could field Hermione as seeker and still beat them." Ron said earning a hard smack on the head from Hermione.

"Well it's true the git's useless, and you're not the best flier Mione." Ron said then quickly dodging another smack from his girlfriend.

"I bet it pisses those Snakes off to no end knowing that the best Seeker in school history is now in there house and they are stuck with Malfoy. I mean he's the team captain, and they are way too scared of him to vote him off. Plus he's Snape's favorite." Ron said laughing.

"Yea I feel kind of bad for Harry though." Hermione said softly.

"Ugh yea I never thought about that." Ron admitted.

"Huh why are you feeling sorry for Harry?" Seamus asked.

"Think about it Seamus. He's in a new house where only a few people like him. Probably half the house is filled with the children of people who want to kill him, and now the one thing he loved to do is taken away from him." Hermione said in her you idiot voice.

"Ugh no offense Hermione, but we are looking at two different Slytherin houses. Every time I look up Harry is laughing with that Blaise guy and everyone at the table is grinning at Harry and smiling like they are best friends." Seamus said pointing.

Hermione and Ron turned around to see what Seamus was talking about. Sure enough Harry was laughing very hard at something Daphne had just said and everyone at the table seemed to be laughing with them.

"I don't get it?" Ron said. "You'd think they'd hate him. I mean he's such a Gryffindor."

"Obviously not that much of a Gryffindor." Seasmus said under his breath but loud enough for everyone to hear.

&&&

Harry and Stephanie left the Slytherin common room at a quarter past eight and went to the defense class room to serve there detentions with Kingsley and Tonks. When they arrived, Harry knocked on the door and waited till it was answered by Tonks.

"Hey Tonks, we just wanted to knock considering the last time we entered this classroom without knocking we were attacked." Harry said sharply.

Tonks seemed to hang her head a little, but opened the door enough for both students to enter.

"That'll be another detention for you Mr. Potter-Black. You will show the proper respect it's professor Tonks and don't ever forget it." Kingsley said sharply.

Harry swore under his breath, but Stephanie wasn't about to let him get away with it.

"Well then you might as well give me one to only how about I earn it." Stephanie drew her wand and pointing it at Kingsley's temple a millisecond later Tonks saw a red flash and Kingsley fell to the floor stunned.

Tonks faught back the urge to attack Stephanie especially since Harry was standing right next to her. Instead she said, "Mrs. Potter-Black that will be another detention for you as well."

"Good that's what I was hoping for." Stephanie said pocketing her wand as she and Harry gave each other a kiss and sat down .

Tonks shook her head, "ah to be young and in love." She said loud enough for Harry and Stephanie to hear it. She then woke Kingsley up.

"Detention for one month!" He roared as he woke up.

"Sorry Kingsley I already gave her a detention I wasn't thinking." Tonks said, but Harry and Stephanie both saw the wink she gave them.

"Er- whatever you should have woken me first Tonks." Kingsley said.

"How long did you give her detention for a week?" Kingsley asked.

"Nah just another day." Tonks said offhandedly. "I figured if she can out draw the senior auror commander and stun him that shouldn't be punished too much."

Kingsley growled, but then turned red realizing that he had in fact been out drawn by a student. 'Merlin what would Moody say.' He thought to himself.

"Be that as it may we can't let them go around attacking us without proper punishment. I mean it's bad enough that all the teachers think they shouldn't even have been given this detention. The way Filius talked to me earlier this afternoon I thought he was going to attack me. By the way Mr. Potter-Black, did you put professor Flitwick under the imperious curse or something I've never seen him defend a student as adamantly as he did you at lunch?" Kingsley asked rhetorically.

"Yes sir I did." Harry replied snidely.

Harry watched in enjoyment as Kingsley and Tonks' eyes grew huge.

"Merlin look at them Stephanie they can't even take a joke." Harry said.

"One months detention!" Kingsley barked.

"Oh please for what answering your question?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Another month!" Kingsley roared.

"Merlin are you that upset about being beat down by a couple of students!" Stephanie screamed.

"A month for you as well." Kingsley screamed.

"Kingsley calm down you're losing it." Tonks said trying to calm down her enraged commander.

"No Tonks I think he's officially lost it." Harry replied snidely.

Whatever self control that Kingsley had been using was completely shattered at Harry's last comment. "You arrogant little wretch you and your pathetic excuse of a wife are done. Reducto!" Kingsley screamed pointing his wand at Harry.

Harry reacted as fast as he could. When he heard the spell being shot at him he through up a defense shield. It certainly wasn't his most powerful, but since Sirius couldn't blast through it he didn't think that Kingsley would have a chance.

Sure enough Kingsley's reducto curse was simply absorbed. Tonks was in complete shock that Harry's shield had once again foiled an attack from her boss, but before she could regain control of the detention Harry struck.

"Contero," Harry bellowed.

Tonks gasped as the crushing spell was sent at Kingsley.

Kingsley dove to the side and sent a series of stupefys and reductos at Harry who simply through up a shield and let them hit it.

Tonks went over to Stephanie and said, "Let's get in the corner and let these two settle there problems ok?"

Stephanie just smiled like everything was normal and walked over to a corner of the room with Tonks and started to talk to her.

"You know Harry told me a lot about you." Stephanie said trying to start up a conversation while Kingsley through another spell at Harry's shield only to have Harry laugh at him as the spell was again absorbed.

"Really what did he say?" Tonks asked as Harry through the desk at Kingsley striking him in the leg.

"Oh just that you were the only person left in the order of the phoenix that he actually still trusted." Stephanie said offhandedly.

Tonks gasped. "He told you about the order!"

"Of course he doesn't keep anything from me. Not like he really could we have a bit of a mental link so we share thoughts see right now he's just playing with Kingsley if he wanted to finish him it would already be over." Stephanie said smiling.

"I find that hard to believe I mean Kingsley is a great duelist and he's a senior auror commander." Tonks said in shock .

"Yea well Harry is Harry Potter-Black." Stephanie said simply.

"Ah point well received. So how long is he going to keep this up?" Tonks asked as Kingsley began throwing more advanced spells only to have them strike objects that Harry began conjuring in there way.

"Oh I think at this point he wants to prove to Kingsley that he can't even cause him to dodge a spell. Notice how Kingsley is sweating and all banged up already?" Stephanie asked.

"Yep. He looks like Moody has had him the training room for an hour already." Tonks replied.

"Yea well now look at Harry he hasn't even broken a sweat. He's just messing with his head. This duel was over before it began Tonks." Stephanie said as Harry hit Kingsley's arm with a bone breaking hex.

"Ouch that must have really hurt good thing it wasn't his wand arm." Tonks said.

"Ha you think that was luck. Harry doesn't need luck to hurt Kingsley. He wants to break him completely. He's already gotten both his legs with the desk, and now a arm. I'd say a lung deflation spell or something to the ribs or side is up next." Stephanie said laughing.

Tonks was stunned at Stephanie's words, but no sooner had she spoken them that Kingsley let out another shout as Harry hit him in the ribs with a large black heavy looking ball he had transfigured and sent at Kingsley.

"Maybe I should stop this, but I mean Harry wouldn't kill him would he?" Tonks asked herself, but Stephanie answered it anyway.

"Come on Tonks just let Harry have his fun, you know he won't kill Kingsley, it isn't like he insulted me or anything they are both just letting off some steam. Mind you Kingsley is letting off a lot more and by the looks of him he's probably about to black out, but still." Stephanie said.

"You know Stephanie. I like you if you and Harry every need to spice up married life give me a call." Tonks said playfully.

"Oh my God really Tonks? That's awesome because we were just talking to Daphne about doing something like that. I mean Harry was going to charge her that for teaching her how to do warding outside of class, but if you are willing then that's even better!" Stephanie exclaimed.

Tonks' face absolutely paled as she looked on and saw Stephanie's excited eyes.

"Um Stephanie I-I-I'm Harry and your teacher I-I don't think it would be…"

"Please Tonks, I promise I'll make it worth your while." Stephanie said as she licked a finger and ran it down the front of Tonks' shirt.

"Stephanie I'm honored r-really, I-I just think t-that…"

The sight of Stephanie laughing caused Tonks to realize that she had just been played.

"Damn you and Harry to hell. I can't believe you did that to me." Tonks said.

"Ha sorry Tonks. We played the same joke on Daphne earlier today, I couldn't help myself when you brought it up." Stephanie said chuckling.

"Merlin at least I know Harry is with someone fun. Just out of curiosity what would you have done if I had said ok?" Tonks asked.

"Oh I think I would have surprised Harry with the best early Christmas gift a wife would ever give Tonks." Stephanie said grinning.

The sound of Kingsley's screams pulled the giggling two out of there dirty thoughts as they saw Kingsley being abused by twenty some odd rotating brinks that were taking turns smashing into his body.

"Well I think this enough don't you Stephanie?" Tonks asked grinning.

"Yea I think when he wakes up in the hospital wing knowing that Harry was toying with him will be enough of an ego shot." Stephanie said returning Tonks' grin.

"Harry could you be so kind and stun Kingsley so we can take him to Madam Pomfrey?" Tonks shouted.

"Sure thing Tonks." Harry replied smiling. "Stupefy!"

The red spell struck Kingsley in the chest while he was sending a spell at a brick that was heading towards his head. Kingsley fell to the ground with a thud and Harry vanished the bricks.

"So what have you two been talking about?" Harry asked smiling.

"Oh just your Christmas present." Stephanie said grinning sending Harry a message through their link.

"Oh really." Harry said grinning right back at Stephanie.

"Yea Harry your wife has some really good ideas you are really lucky." Tonks said smiling.

"Yea well don't worry Tonks. I'll leave in a heart beat for you." Harry said taking a step closer.

"I bet you would Harry after all I'm 22, way more experience, and the metamorphmagus ability lets me take the form of whoever you want." Tonks said seductively.

"Sorry Steph looks like you've been replaced." Harry said grabbing Tonks hip and pulling into a kiss.

Tonks quickly took a step back her eyes wide in shock. "Harry what are you doing?" Tonks asked nervously looking at Harry's lust filled eyes and Steph's shocked expression.

"Tonks like I said I'd leave in a heart beat for you." Harry said leaning in to kiss the auror again.

"Harry stop." Tonks said trying to push away.

"You bitch I thought you were joking how could you try to take him away from me!" Stephanie yelled drawing a wand on Tonks whose eyes flew open in shock.

"Stephanie put down that wand." Harry said drawing his wand on her. "I won't have you attacking the love of my life like that."

"I use to be that love!" Stephanie said still aiming her wand at Tonks who looked like she was ready to pass out from fear.

"Well not to worry Stephanie as long was we can have fun like this you always will be." Harry said walking up to Stephanie and kissing her.

"You bastards both of you are straight out of hell!" Tonks screamed. "I was going to fight the detentions Kingsley gave you, oh but now I hope you enjoy two months in detention Harry." Tonks said smirking.

"Well Tonks as long as they are with you I think it will be worth it." Harry said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Merlin. You two are too much. I pity all the other houses if you ever decide to prank them." Tonks said shaking her head. "Well come on help me take Kingsley to the hospital wing he sure as hell isn't getting there under his own power."

"So Tonks did you like my little show with Kingsley? Oh that's right you and my darling wife were talking about my Christmas present. Can I ask what it is?" Harry asked with his best puppy dog face.

"Ugh no." Tonks replied the mischievous look in her eyes returning, "But you can levitate Kingsley to the Hospital wing while Stephanie and I talk about it."

"Ah has my wife corrupted you already Tonks? I must say she works fast doesn't she." Harry said smiling as he levitated Kingsley out of the room

* * *

**A/N 2 As always everyone please remember to leave a review it doesn't take long and I do enjoy reading them. Next chapter will be titled "The Quiddich Coup D'Etat" **


	8. The Quiddich Coup D’Etat

**Chapter 8**

**The Quiddich Coup D'Etat**

* * *

The next week past very slowly for Harry and Stephanie, the only with the exception of breaking up a death eater attack in Knockturn alley. The Necromancer though seemed to be on the back burner. Harry was using some passive legittamens on most the school and most of them were more worried about there homework then the Necromancer. 

Harry had told Neville, Blaise, and Daphne that their first lesson would be in two weeks. Everyone seemed excited especially Neville who said he would send for some of his rare dark arts books from home.

Harry just laughed at the idea of Neville reading books on torture and death when he got up from the couch and started the long walk towards the Quidditch pitch from the dungeons.

"Harry! What's up mate!" A voice behind him yelled.

Harry turned around his hand on his wand only to see Ron, Nevillie, and Hermione walking towards him smiling. A rather annoyed looking Seamus, Ginny, and Dean seemed to distance themselves when they saw him.

"Hey guys. I'm just heading out to the Quidditch pitch. Stephanie is trying out for beater." Harry informed them smiling.

"Beater really?" Ron asked in a shocked voice. "Is she any good Harry should I be worried?"

"I'd be shaking in my boots Ron she's vicious. I was helping her train. Dear lord can that girl punish a bludger." Harry said as he continued to walk towards the pitch.

"So can I assume that you are all going to spy on my new house's tryout then?" Harry asked.

"Ha no Harry we weren't going to waste our time with Slytherin only getting one new player it hardly seemed worth it." Ron said smirking. "Plus with Malfoy as there Seeker they aren't much of a threat."

"Yea no argument here." Harry said smiling "But the rest of the team is really solid. Blaise is one hell of a keeper by the way Ron I can't believe I never noticed how good he was, but then again he was on the reserve team for a while."

"Yea he's really good? Better keep that in mind. Thanks for the tip Harry." Neville said smiling.

"No worries you would have figured it out the second you spied on the first practice. So why are you guys heading out here if it isn't for some spy work?" Harry asked.

"Oh well since the Slytherins are only trying out one player, we are having our try out immediately after they are done." Ron said.

"So I take it you got captain then. Congratulations mate you definitely deserve it. You know more about Quidditch tactics then anyone I've ever met except for maybe Oliver, but I think he spent every class drawing up new plays." Harry said smiling.

"Ha thanks Harry. So who you going to be rooting for during the first game of the season?" Ron asked.

"Slytherin Ron. Please I'm not about to go against my house at something so fundamental as Quidditch. I hope you do well, but at the same time I hope we mop the floor with you lions." Harry said playfully pushing Ron.

"Ha yea right Harry, Ginny is a thousand times better then Malfoy. Unless you guys have the Irish national team's chasers I think well be ok." Neville said smiling.

"Yea pity you can't play Potter then we could show you what a real team could do." Dean said.

Harry had his wand drawn and pressed in-between Deans eyes in a matter of seconds. "It's Potter-Black, Thomas don't make the mistake again." Harry barked slowly withdrawing his wand a green glow could be seen coming off the tip.

"Psh, I new those Slytherins had sunk there fangs in you." Ginny spat.

"I'll take that as a compliment Ginny." Harry spat back. "And watch your tone someone might mistake that for an insult to my house."

"Yea Ginny shut up." Ron said quickly. "So mate since you're as close to an outside observer as possible who do you like this year for the cup?"

"Well the Ravenclaws are the clear favorite. Sorry to say it Ron, but Cho is the best Seeker out there right now, and there chasers have been flying together for a while. There keeper has got nothing on you or Blaise, but still they have the offense and good enough beaters to make up for that." Harry said simply.

"Yea that's almost exactly what Ron was saying right before we ran into you Harry." Hermione said.

"So who do you like after them?" Ron asked a glint in his eye.

"I think we are the best after the Ravenclaws and to be honest if we had a seeker whose head isn't up his own ass then we would definitely be the best hands down. Our chasers fly together over the summer, and practice with one of our beaters. Blaise is truly an amazing keeper, and with Stephanie I pity the first team we play. Oh yea that's you isn't it." Harry said smiling.

A few Slytherins that were close enough to hear Harry cheered and said "down with Gryffindor."

"Got to love those inter house relationships." Harry said smiling.

"Geez Harry they're shooting us death glares. I swear if we weren't with you then I think we would be dead." Seamus said.

"Then I would suggest not being a git around me then." Harry growled darkly causing Seamus to jump in surprise.

"Hey Harry now that we are past all the lurking Snakes who do you really think is the second best behind the Ravenclaws?" Ron whispered.

Harry rounded on his quickly. "Let me make one thing clear Ron. I still haven't forgiven you or Hermione for your treatment this summer. When we do talk, I'm always honest regardless of who is around. I might choose my words carefully, but I would never lie." Harry said and he quickly separated himself from them and walked quickly out towards the pitch.

Hermione felt tears welling up behind her eyes when she heard him murmuring something that sounded like 'bloody lions thinking that they know everything.'

"Way to go Ron. It wasn't bad enough that you were trying to make him side against his own house, but when we have the first actual civil conversation since the day in dungeons you piss him off!" Neville yelled.

"I didn't mean to Nev he's just so damn touchy." Ron retorted.

"Touchy! Ron you basically accused him of lying to us. I mean he could have hexed Ginny or Dean. He's warned them enough that it would have been justified. No one would have turned him in. You saw all the Slytherins around he could have cursed those two into oblivion, but he held back. He's getting better Ron he's becoming more relaxed you just need to not push him so much." Neville said sharply.

"Neville's right Ron. I mean Quidditch causes the worst of the house rivalries to rise up. You can't honestly expect Harry to side against the Slytherins can you?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded his head. "Yea I know, I guess I'd better go run up and apologize." With that Ron sprinted after Harry. He caught up to him as Harry was about to go up into the stands to watch the rest of the try out.

"Oiy mate wait up." Ron yelled.

"What is it Ron I want to see Stephanie and it would be better for both of us if you weren't seen with me here." Harry said honestly.

"I know and I'll leave. I just wanted to apologize. It's just odd with you being in Slytherin. We barley hang out and now with all the Quidditch stuff I still want to be your best mate Harry and when we talk it's like I forget you are in Slytherin sometimes I'm sorry." Ron said honestly.

Harry smiled a little. "Thanks Ron I appreciate that. I still want to be your best mate to."

Ron let a large smile cross his face. "That's good to hear I was getting worried Blaise was replacing me for a second."

"Nah but he's definitely your alternate I mean my God the resemblances are frightening I mean he's a great keeper, he's a pureblood who isn't into Voldie, and a good guy." Harry said ticking off the things on his fingers.

"Very funny Harry then I guess I get Neville, he's great a defense against the dark arts, he's into the dark arts, and his birthday is in July." Ron said.

"Ha fair enough." Harry said smiling. "Now go check on the people showing up for your try out. You guys will need everything you got to beat us even with Malfoy."

"Ha yea I'd better go do that." Ron said smiling. "Later mate, by the way you know you will have to talk to me about married life some time."

"All in good time Ron." Harry said smiling and walking up the stands.

Harry was shocked at the amount of people in the stands. He found a spot and sat down with a group of 5th year Slytherin girls who were watching the try outs. They gave a little shriek when they saw Harry, but they seemed to calm down when he leaned in to talk to them.

"I haven't missed Stephanie have I?" He asked.

"No, I think Malfoy is saving her for last to make her mad or something." One of the girls said.

"Yea that sounds like him. I can't wait to see his pathetic face when she absolutely dominates the try out." Harry smirked.

"Is she really good? My brother is a third year and he was hoping to make it?" A blond girl asked.

"Er yea she's scary good. What is Malfoy having them doing?" Harry asked.

"Oh he's testing there power against that mattress thing that gives their power number, and then he's seeing if they can hit the bludger through the goals. Then he's having them try to hit him when he's flying. Of course no one can because he's flies so far away from them, but some people have come close." The blond said.

"Ah I see. Well I hope Stephanie breaks his legs." Harry said.

"You and me both." A brunette said giggling.

"Potter-Black, Stephanie. Your up and don't waste my time!" Malfoy's drawling voice was amplified by the soronus charm so his insults could be heard across the stadium.

"Has the soronus charm been on the entire time or is this for my benefit?" Harry asked.

"This is definitely for you." The blond said shaking her head.

Harry watched as Stephanie flew up to where Michael had the bludger frozen, and took a massive swing at it to record her power. Harry watched as the bludger was absolutely destroyed and the power rating read 94.

"Oh crap Harry you aren't kidding 94 that's like twenty points higher then anyone else!" The blond said amazed.

"That's not possible the stupid thing is broken do it again!" Malfoy's amplified voice said.

Harry watched Michael fly over to argue, but eventually froze another bludger and Stephanie hit it again. This time the rating read 95 causing Malfoy to start fuming.

Malfoy started to scream about how the damn thing must be broken, but Michael took a weak swing at a bludger striking the mattress and making it read 32 causing Malfoy to shut up. Stephanie then went to the accuracy part of the tryout. She hit every bludger through each of the 3 rings twice.

"Damn Harry, you're right no one else had a chance. She's amazing." The blond said in awe. "How long has she been playing?"

"Oh well my Godfather worked with her a bit over the last two years, and I just started to work with her on her flying skills." Harry said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well she is awesome and by the look Malfoy is sending her I think she's pretty much on the team. Michael can overrule him if he thinks there is just cause for persecution. Malfoy knows that and that's probably why he's so angry. I mean look at him I think he's turning purple." The blond said grinning.

"Alright that's all for today everyone I've seen everything I need to." Malfoy said.

"She doesn't get to do the last part of the tryout? I was looking forward to her smashing him off his broom." Harry said annoyed.

"Yea I think that's why he's calling it." The blond said giggling.

Harry watched as Stephanie landed and talked with Michael, Blaise, and Daphne.

"Our new Beater will be Alan Andrews. Thank you all for trying out." Malfoy said quickly.

The reaction was instantaneous. "What!" Harry screamed, but the shout was much louder then Harry expected. He looked around and saw that the rest of Slytherin house had shown up to watch the end of the try outs including Snape.

Harry saw Malfoy look nervously up at the stand and Harry could only imagine what an intimidating sight a sea of green screaming at him must have been for the young captain.

Harry saw Michael point his wand at his throat and the next second his voice was magically amplified. "I challenge the captain's choice for beater. As senior member of the Quidditch team and other beater I believe that Stephanie Potter-Black should be named the new beater."

There was a huge amount of cheers from the stands and a second later Malfoy's voice was again heard. "She will not be on this team!"

"Why not she's the best and that is what Slytherin house wants! We already tossed Crabbe and Golye off because they were useless. This team has a chance to win and we will do whatever we have to!" Michael raged earning another tremendous applause from the stands.

"I agree!" Snape said walking onto the pitch. His voice also enhanced. "Mr. Malfoy the choice was so obvious I can't believe you would jeopardize the quality of this team for a personal vendetta!"

"Mrs. Potter-Black you are the team's beater. Mr. Andrews you will be the reserve do you have any problem with that?" Snape asked.

Harry watched as the kid shook his head.

"Well at least he's a reserve Michael is going to graduate and he'll replace him next year." The blond said.

"Oh is that your brother?" Harry asked.

"Yea he really didn't think he would make it. I'm glad he at least gets to practice and get some experien…"

She was cut off by the massive group of Slytherins chant of "HARRY POTTER-BLACK! WE WANT HARRY POTTER-BLACK! WE WANT HARRY POTTER-BLACK!"

Harry glanced down at the pitch to see a look of dread on Malfoy's face, but then he quickly recovered and said, "Tough I'm the captain of this team and Potter will never be on it!"

"I call for a vote of no confidence in Draco Malfoy as team seeker and captain!" Michael said loudly, which was greeted with huge applause.

Every member of the team now placed the soronus charm on themselves, and Michael spoke. "Any member of the Slytherin Quidditch team who would like Draco Malfoy's captaincy removed voice it now!"

"I Michael Barrings, Beater challenge him."

"I Blaise Zabbini, Keeper challenge him."

"I Daphne Greengrass, Chaser challenge him."

"I Michele Alexis, Chaser challenge him."

"I Zach Barrings, Chaser challenge him."

"I Stephanie Potter-Black, Beater challenge him."

When the Stephanie finished a great rush of magic was felt and Draco was no longer weareing Quidditch robes. In fact, he was naked except for his boxers. The stands roared with laughter as Draco took off towards the dressing room.

"It appears Slytherin is in need of a new Seeker. Does anyone have any suggestions?" Snape asked.

The stands erupted with louder chants of "HARRY, HARRY, HARRY!"

Finally Michael said "I request Harry Potter-Black join the team!

"Very well pending a staff vote to remove Draco Malfoy as captain Harry Potter-Black will replace him as seeker. I will go alert the headmaster immediately and call for an emergency meeting of the heads of houses." Snape said before quickly walking to the school.

Michael motioned for Harry to come down and join the team and he quickly did. When he reached the pitch with the team, Michael grabbed his hand and trusted it up to the air. "Slytherin house! I present to you the team that will bring the Quidditch cup back to the Serpents Lair!" Michael bellowed causing a massive roar from the crowed.

"Now we need a captain to replace the horrendous Draco Malfoy. I nominate Harry Potter-Black!" Michael said causing the stands to shake with cheers.

Harry held up his hands and put the suronus charm on. "Thank you Michael, but I must decline the captaincy." Harry said causing the stands to quiet. "Truth be told I didn't really want to join the team. I was a little concerned that my schedule wouldn't allow for the time it took to play. There is only one man who is fitting to be the captain of this team. He's the man who started all of this by talking to me in the common room. He's the same man who fought for Stephanie's rightful place on the team. The same man who challenged Draco's inept leadership. I'm sure he's the same man who made sure all of Slytherin was here tonight to watch the try out. He's the man who will lead this team and Slytherin house to victory this year! I NOMINATE MICHAEL BARRINGS AS CAPTAIN!" Harry yelled.

The sounds of Slytherin cheering was deafening as Harry raised Michael's hand into the air. No one except the people on the team heard him say, "I accept."

&&&

Ron Weasley had just finished watching Stephanie's tryout for the Slytherin team. Along with all of the hopeful Gryffindor players who were in attendance.

"She's amazing she'll get it for sure." Ron said. "I mean not even Malfoy is dumb enough not to…"

"Alan Andrews!" Came Malfoy's enhanced voice.

"Looks like you spoke to soon Ron." Ginny said grinning. "She wasn't that good anyway."

"Ginny you idiot this is the dumbest thing Malfoy ever did. The girl had a power of 95! The twins only cracked 90 once and I swear Fred was lying!" Ron screamed. "God I'm kind of glad Slytherin will be a lot easier without her on the team."

The sounds of a chant coming from the Slytherin side could be heard, but not made out.

"I wonder what they are chanting?" Neville asked curiously.

"Ha I bet it's something like Malfoy's stupid or Malfoy's a git!" Denise Creevy said smiling.

"Ha yea…"

"I challenge the captain's choice for beater. As senior member of the Quidditch team and other beater I believe that Stephanie Potter-Black should be named the new beater." A loud voice said.

"Oh damn guys looks like the Slytherins are rebelling against Malfoy." Ron said smiling.

"Ha he's going to lose this one. The entire house looks like it's out there I bet they all saw how good Stephanie was." Neville said. "I'm glad for her she deserves it and some git like Malfoy shouldn't keep someone that good off the team. I mean even if it's harder for us to win. I'd rather face the best."

There was a collective nodding. "Yea we're Gryffindors let them field there best team. They are still led by Malfoy no way they can beat us!" Ron said strongly.

The Gryffindors all listened as Snape's magically enhanced voice settled the argument.

"Ha never thought I'd cheer for Snape he must have been really peeved at Malfoy for that one." Collin said smiling.

"Yea well did you see her? I mean the girl was awesome and Snape wants to beat McGonagall. No way he was going to let such a good beater go." Ron said smiling

"Tough I'm the captain…" Malfoy's voice was heard.

"Damn this guy doesn't give up does he I mean my God just accept Snape's ruling I mean he's their head of house." Denise said.

"I want to know what those snakes keep chanting!" Ron said now getting a little annoyed.

The entire group of Gryffindors moved out from behind the training room and started to walk closer to the pitch they couldn't yet make out the words, but they did hear something else.

"I call for a vote of no confidence in Draco Malfoy as team seeker and captain!" A voice roared.

"Holy shit no way!" Neville said in shock.

"No way Malfoy had too many friends on the team!" Ron said quickly as much as he hated Malfoy he was a predictably bad captain and he could only dread who would replace him.

"Wow listen to those applause!" Collin said almost giddy. "I hope he gets booted off the team!"

"Any member of the Slytherin Quidditch team who would like Draco Malfoy's captaincy removed voice it now!" The voice said strongly.

One by one the Gryffindors listened to the names all challenge Malfoy after Stephanie had said her challenge they all felt a rush of air fly past them.

"Oh Shit! This is bad!" Ron screamed.

"Ron are you insane Malfoy's been booted off the team!" Collin and Denise Crevey said jumping up and down along with the other Gryffindors.

"You idiots! Don't you understand what that means!" Ron screamed.

The entire team looked at him strangely, but then Snape's voice was heard above them.

"It appears Slytherin is in need of a new Seeker. Does anyone have any suggestions?" Snape asked.

They Gryffindors were definitely close enough to hear the latest chant of "Harry!" floating throughout the stands.

"Oh God no!" Denise said.

"He wouldn't!"

The next proclamation formally asking Harry Potter-Black to join the team absolutely decimated the Gryffindor side.

"Maybe he won't join!" Collin screamed. "I mean he's really busy this year right?"

Several people nodded there heads in agreement, but a second later they heard Snape's voice again. "Very well pending a staff vote to remove Draco Malfoy as captain Harry Potter-Black will replace him as seeker. I will go alert the headmaster immediately and call for an emergency meeting of the heads of houses."

The entire team was stunned.

"Ron what do you know about how to remove a captain!" A voice called from the group of Gryffindor hopefuls.

"Ugh well it needs to be unanimous on the team minus the captain, and then it's taken to a staff vote. The four heads of houses and Dumbledore vote. If three of the five agree the vote is carried." Ron explained quickly.

"Don't worry McGonagall wont let that traitor play and none of the other teachers will back him, they want to win as well!" A voice said.

"You idiot incase you haven't noticed Harry is Flitwick's new favorite student. The man is jumping up and down telling everyone how Harry could be the best warder he's ever seen, Snape has to vote along with the team, and McGonagall feels bad for how she treated Harry early in the year. That's three. Even If McGonagall didn't vote for him. Flitwick still would and Harry could always go to Dumbledore and request it. Dumbledore owes Harry and he would make sure it happens!" Ron screamed.

"I never knew you were one for politics Weasley." Snape's voice said from behind him. "But I'm glad that you know that Mr. Potter-Black will be winning the cup for the Slytherins this year."

Ron gave Snape a death glare, which the potions teacher just smirked at and continued to walk towards the castle.

"WE have to convince McGonagall to vote against Harry!" Ginny screamed.

"What is wrong with you! Who cares if Harry is playing! What happened to bring on the best team and let's beat them. With Harry playing, that is the best team now are we Gryffindors or not!" Neville screamed.

"But it's Harry! He doesn't lose Neville! He never loses unless you can release a hundred dementors on him during a game!" Collin screamed.

"That wouldn't work stupid. Harry is so damn good at the Patronus charm he would just keep flying!" Denise said to his brother.

The team suddenly fell silent when they realized whose magically amplified voice was talking.

"…was a little concerned that my schedule wouldn't allow for the time it took to play. There is only one man who is fitting to be the captain of this team. He's the man who started all of this by talking to me in the common room. He's the same man who fought for Stephanie's rightful place on the team. The same man who challenged Draco's inept leadership. I'm sure he's the same man who made sure all of Slytherin was here tonight to watch the try out. He's the man who will lead this team and Slytherin house to victory this year! I NOMINATE MICHAEL BARRINGS AS CAPTAIN!"

'God damn it Harry, we are so screwed.' Ron thought to himself shaking his head as the stadium above sounded like it was going to explode from cheers.

&&&

The news of Harry replacing Draco as Slytherin Seeker spread like wildfire across the school. The only thing that gave any house team any hope was the staff meeting that was set for 1pm the day after the tryout. Snape had done his best to get the meeting pushed up as quickly as possible so that the students didn't have a chance to whine to there heads of houses; however, the presence of the Gryffindors at the tryout had seen to it that every house knew almost immediately and the campaign to keep Potter off the Slytherin house team began.

While a majority of the school was hell bent on seeing Harry not ride a broom in a Quidditch game, a good chunk of each house found siding with Draco Malfoy to unappealing and started to back Harry up. Most of these students came from Gryffindors who were either willing to face a tough team or wanted revenge on Harry, and from Hufflepuffs who realized they didn't have a chance at winning the cup regardless.

The staunchest opposition came from Ravenclaw. They were the clear favorites this year, but Harry becoming the Slytherin Seeker stopped any hope that the team had at victory. Almost every Ravenclaw with the exception of Cho it seemed was willing to beat a lesser Slytherin team then lose the cup.

While the students seemed overwhelmingly in favor of a 'Harry ban' as it was being called, the staff seemed rather tentative to make any decision.

Severus started the campaign for his new Seeker by arriving first to the Staff lounge and talking to Flitwick, Minerva, Sprout, and Dumbledore.

"You can not seriously be considering rejecting the team's decision?" Snape spat instantly.

"Severus we have decided to discuss this at the staff meeting." Dumbledore said in a peacekeeping manor.

"Why so that there students can influence them. Minerva I know you will not vote against Harry. After all, where you not trying to apologize for your treatment just days ago? Filius is he not your new favorite student. I listen to you every day rave about his spectacular warding ability surely you aren't going to…"

"Severus not now!" Dumbledore said strongly. "We will meet at 1pm to decide. I would however, encourage you all to not talk to your students and make up your own minds."

"But Albus what kinds of head would we be if we weren't looking out for the best interest of our students?" Sprout asked.

"You would be the kinds of heads that show enough guts to do what's right and not acting like some hormonal 16 year olds!" Snape spat.

"Severus that is enough one pm my office everyone must be there." Dumbledore said before getting to morning announcements.

&&&

Minerva McGonagall was not having the best day of her life. Immediately after leaving the staff lounge she was spotted by a group of first year Gryffindors.

"Professor you aren't going to allow that traitor to play are you!" They asked.

"20 points from Gryffindor!" She screamed. "I don't ever want to hear you call Mr. Potter-Black a traitor. He is one of the finest students this institution has ever seen and you will show him the proper respect!"

The first years look shocked. "But ma'am all the older students th-they call him that, and didn't he leave the house?"

"I do not have the time nor the energy to explain this too you three right now please go get breakfast, go to your class early, or return to the common room!" She barked.

"Harry why are you always in the middle of everything." She asked herself quietly.

"Oh trust me. He wishes that he wasn't."

McGonagall whipped her head up to see Stephanie leaning on a statue next to her.

"You know truthfully I don't know how he does it. I would have cursed every single one of those people who hurt him earlier this summer. I was going to by the way. I was so ready to floo or fly to wherever you were and just punish you all for what you did." Stephanie admitted.

"We would have deserved it." Minerva said.

"Oh yes you definitely would have, but do you know why I didn't go?" Stephanie asked.

"No." McGonagall whispered.

"Because at that point in his life, I was the only thing that was stopping him from being truly alone professor. Do you know what it's like to have absolutely no one to depend on, to love you or to even care? I don't I always had at least one person. When Harry asked me not to leave him, I saw so much fear in his eyes. I will never forget that moment in my life ma'am. Everyone sees him as this amazing person. I've seen him at his worst. I've seen him when he was absolutely distraught and had nothing left to live for. I made a vow to never let him get that way ever again ma'am and I never will. He's a very special person he has so much love to give, but everyone seems to reject him. Everyone seems to thrive on making his life horrible. I don't know how he does it to be honest with you. I have no clue how he can joke and smile day in and day out after seeing all that he's seen. He's special. Now if you'll excuse me I have to meet him and Blaise for breakfast." Stephanie said walking towards the great hall.

She watched as Stephanie disappeared inside the Great Hall.

'Can I actually not vote for Harry? Could I live with myself if I did? Sure it would make winning easier, but what is the point of winning if you take away something that someone loves. Harry needs things to keep him going. Stephanie is right we treated him so poorly could I actually vote for him not to play the game he loves? Let alone let a horrible person like Draco Malfoy maintain his captaincy. Slytherin house finally got its act together and voted him out and now he might get it back because we are too scared to face Harry.' McGonagall was thinking about this as she walked to her office.

"Professor McGonagall we would like a word." Said a voice from behind her,

She turned around to see a group of very determined students looking up at her.

"What can I do for you Miss. Weasley?" She asked politely.

"This is a petition signed by several Gryffindors formally requesting you to vote against Harry joining the Slytherin Quidditch team by any means necessary. If that means Draco has to remain captain, then so be it." Ginny said proudly.

McGonagall reached out and took the list. There were a lot of signatures. She noticed almost everyone in her house had signed it with a few noticeable exceptions.

"Miss Weasley. I see that your brother and Miss Bell have not signed this as the two senior most members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team I'm curious to why they didn't sign?"

"That doesn't matter professor the point is the vast majority of the house does not want Harry to play and he doesn't deserve to play." Ginny said quickly.

"Detention for two weeks Miss Weasley. You will not insult Mr. Potter-Black in such a way. How could someone who once called themselves his friend ever stoop so low as to say that Harry Potter-Black does not deserves something. He deserves everything and more!"

"I'll gladly take the detentions ma'am as long as you make sure that Harry never rides a broom for Slytherin. Where is your house loyalty? You have the petition you are our head of house! You have to do what is in the best interest of the house!" Ginny said. Seeing the look of uncertainly reach her professor's face she smirked and left.

Minerva McGonagall spent the rest of the day locked up very tightly in her office only leaving for her classes and then returning instantly. She made it clear that her office hours were off limits until later on in the day. At 12:10 there was a knock on her door.

"Professor McGonagall may I have a worried."

"Please come in Miss Granger." Minerva said.

"How are you doing ma'am?" Hermione asked.

"I have been far better Miss Granger. How are you holding up? I noticed your name was absent from the petition I was given." McGonagall said waving the document.

"Those bastards actually gave you that!" Hermione screamed before covering her mouth.

"I heard nothing Hermione." McGonagall assured her.

"Thank you ma'am. I just can't believe they actually gave you that. I wouldn't read into the actual number. Ginny and her friends were threatening to curse people who didn't sign, and they pretty much brainwashed the first years against Harry after the first week." Hermione said sadly shaking her head.

"Miss Granger, Hermione would I be a bad head of house to if I ignored the houses wishes?" McGonagall asked.

"No ma'am, you are our head of house we are suppose to look to you to see what being a Gryffindor means. Truthfully I've never been prouder of Ron and Neville ma'am do you want to know why they didn't sign that damn thing and why Ginny and Dean are the only Quidditch players to sign it? Ron said during the try out after Stephanie was allowed on the Slytherin that we were Gryffindors and we should look forward to facing the best opponent. After Harry replaced Draco, everyone was down, but Neville said it was the same thing, and that we should be rise up to the challenge. He voiced the same thing yesterday in the common room. I think everyone who wasn't already prejudice against Harry listened. The Quidditch team definitely did. Ron even cursed Ginny and set her first petition on fire when she asked him to sign." Hermione said proudly.

McGonagall couldn't help but chuckle at the blatant disregard for school rules. "Thank you Miss Granger you have been incredibly insightful." McGonagall said smiling.

At 12:45 and her mind made up Minerva made her way towards the headmasters office.

&&&

Professor Sprout was not in a good mood. She didn't like being talked down to especially not from someone like professor Snape. She started to walk towards her office only to see the greasy potions professor standing outside the door.

Not in the mood for another argument from Severus Snape. She quickly headed down a hallway and through a secret passage. A few minutes later she arrives in the Hufflepuff common room. The room fell silent when she entered.

"Oh don't mind me everyone I was just avoiding professor Snape's attempts to influence my vote." She said cheerfully unaware that what she had just said would ignite the room in chaos.

"Surely you won't vote for Potter professor he's a dark wizards he could curse the other players!" A small second year girl said.

"Now see here I have known Mr. Potter-Black for some time and he does not deserve to be called a dark wizard." Spout said in a huff.

"But ma'am he tortures teachers for fun!" A first year boy said nervously.

"What nonsense is this! Who tells you these lies?" Sprout said.

Everyone began looking around the room nervously looking to see who would speak. Finally it was Ernie Macmillan who spoke up. "Professor everyone knows he got a detention for torturing professor Shacklebolt and I was in the hospital wing the night of his detention. I saw him levitate the professor onto a bed laughing. Madam Pomfrey said he'd been beaten rather severely.

"Mr. Macmillan first off that detention never should have been given Mr. Potter-Black was completely justified in his attack on professors Shacklebolt and Tonks. From what I understand from Professor Tonks during that detention professor Shacklebolt got annoyed by Harry and sent curse at him. Harry blocked it easily and professor Shacklebolt got carried away and Harry was forced to defend himself." Sprout said.

"And you believe that!" Ernie said in shock.

"I have no reason not to why would professor Tonks lie?" Sprout asked.

"She could be under the imperious curse!" Ernie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Harry's a Parselmouth we can't forget that it's the mark of dark wizards!"

There were several muttering and nods.

"Dear lord what has my house become!" Sprout said angrily. "Mr. Potter-Black would never put the imperious curse on anyone and to say…"

"No he probably would use the crucio. I heard he likes to hear people scream."

"Yea I heard he's trying to take Lestrange's position in you know who's inner circle…"

"100 points from Hufflepuff and a weeks detention for both of you!" Sprout raged causing everyone in the room to stare in shock. "How dare you accuse Mr. Potter-Black of such horrendous atrocities. You are aware that you know who wants him killed correct?"

"Yea to stop a more powerful dark wizard!" Ernie barked.

"Mr. Macmillan a month's detention with Mr. Filtch and another month with professor Snape for your attitude and your desire to spread hateful rumors about a classmate!" Sprout screamed.

"I've never been so ashamed of Hufflepuff house in my life! I never thought I would ever agree with Severus on anything, but you have all proved him correct today!" Sprout said sharply.

This seemed to shock several people. "Ma'am how have we proved professor Snape correct?" A shy second year asked.

"He said that we should not speak to our students to ask there opinion on whether Mr. Malfoy should be removed as captain." Sprout said.

"Yea get Malfoy out just vote so Harry doesn't replace him." Ernie said simply.

"Once again you have proven professor Snape correct. The vote isn't to have Harry join the Slytherin Quidditch team it's to see if Mr. Malfoy is a competent captain. I can see that no one in my house has any grasp on the actual issue that is being voted on. I can't believe how low Hufflepuff has fallen." With that Sprout left the common room and walked straight to her office where she spent the next three hours waiting for the meeting.

&&&

Filius Flitwick was having a great morning right up until the point he left his quarters. The moment he opened his door he found a note hanging from it. He quickly took it off and read it.

Dear Professor Flitwick,

We Ravenclaw house have voted and have decided nearly unanimously that we would like you to vote against Mr. Potter playing for the Slytherin house Quidditch team. If this means allowing Draco Malfoy to continue as captain, then we accept that. Please take our advice and vote against Professor Snape.

Sincerely,

Ravenclaw house.

Flitwick shook his head. 'Great as if I wasn't conflicted enough now most of my house is against my voting for Mr. Potter."

As he walked to the staff lounge he ran into Cho Change.

"Miss Change I do not appreciate the cloak and dagger routine!" He said angrily at his team captain.

"I don't understand sir?" Cho said

Flitwick tossed her the note from his pocket, and watched as her face grew angry as she finished it.

"Those weak willed gits!" She roared before she realized she was in the presence of her head of house. "I'm sorry sir. I just found out about this. I've been trying to convince them that they should welcome a challenge. Problem is they just want to win at all cost." Cho said shaking her head.

"Yes well I must say I wasn't all that thrilled when I heard the news myself. It's been a long time since Ravenclaw had raised the Quidditch cup Miss Chang and we have such a promising team this year." Flitwick said.

"I know we do sir and I know we can do well, but to be honest the Slytherin team was already out nearest competitor the only thing that we definitely had an advantage over then in was seeker and with Harry. Well you know I would never doubt myself sir, but Harry is…um…well…"

"I understand what you mean Miss Chang believe me I do. Harry is quite the intimidating force on the pitch. I haven't been sleeping under a barn during the games. The only times I've seen the boy lose is when Dementors were literally all over him and that's not a strategy I would allow our team to pursue." Fliwick said with a bit of a grin.

"Ha it wouldn't even work sir. Harry is a master at the Patronus Charm, he taught most of us it last year and with his new strength I bet the dementors would turn on us in a second." Cho said smiling.

"I forgot about that Miss Chang I dare say we will have to think of something good though. With or without Mr. Potter-Black Slytherin is still going to be our biggest opponent this year. Gryffindor is re-upping and Hufflepuff is for a lack of a better saying still Hufflepuff." Flitwick said chuckling.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out sir." Cho said as she turned to go to the great hall.

The staff meeting went just as Filius expected a lot of yelling by Severus and Dumbledore playing to peace keeper. When he left the meeting to teach his first class, he was reasonably happy that no one had confronted him about the vote. All that changed the second he reached his seventh year Newt Charms class. Because of the difficulty of the material he only taught two classes this one contained the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins.

"Good morning everyone." Flitwick said as he summoned there homework. "I trust you all had a good…"

"Sir you aren't going to let the Dark Wizard actually play Quidditch like these Snakes say you are right?"

"Mr. Smith I don't like your tone and my vote is exactly that my vote I will not divulge anything to you." Flitwick said simply trying to refocus the lesson.

"Ha another vote for Harry we are going to pound you into the ground this year!" Michael Barrings yelled triumphantly.

"Mr. Barrings calm yourself immediately I did not say I would be voting for Mr. Potter-Black." Flitwick said simply.

"Damn right! Way to show these Snakes what house loyalty is professor! We are going to win the cup this year Barrings while your star player watches as Malfoy screws it up for you again!" Smith yelled back.

"I don't think so. Harry's resourceful there is no way he wont' be playing this year. You know who himself couldn't stop him!" Barrings said forcefully.

"Please Potter is an attention seeking loser no one except Snape will vote for him and you'll be stuck right back where you started." Smith fired back.

"IT'S POTTER-BLACK!" Barrings roared drawing his wand with the other Slytherins.

"Calm down!" Flitwick screamed, but someone had already fired a spell hitting one of the Slytherins in the arm.

"ATTACK!" Barrings screamed.

Flitwick's eyes flew open as his classroom quickly became a battle field as 8 Ravenclaws and 6 Slytherins began sending spell after spell at each other. As outraged as he was by the lack of control, he had to admit the Slytherins battled wonderfully together. Half of them casted shields while the other half sent cutting curses at his house who all seemed to fight individually. After watching for a few seconds, Flitwick waved his wand and forced the 14 students against the wall.

"I have never seen such outward insanity in my life! Mr. Smith 50 points from Ravenclaw. As well as 50 points from you Mr. Barrings. All of you will have detention for one week with Mr. Filch and I will tell him to not make it easy!"

Several students swore. "Professor just tell these snakes what you think of them!" Smith said sharply.

"I will tell them what I think of my house! I've never felt so ashamed in my life oh and as for your little note!" Flitwick whipped out the letter that was pinned to his office door and set it on fire in front of them. "Now get out all of you class is over and don't come back unless you are prepared to act your age."

Flitwick sighed at the incorrigible students and went to his office and waited till 1pm doing his best to avoid any student on the way back.

&&&

Severus Snape hadn't left the headmaster's office after he saw Sprout make a bee line away from him. He decided that he would have to hope Minerva and Filius would vote for Mr. Potter-Black against there houses' wishes.

At 12:55 Minerva and Filius showed up together both looking very worn out. Professor Sprout arrived a few minutes later and had a look of disgust on her face.

"Well don't you all look good. I take it you've all had interesting days." Severus said.

"Ha if you call being ashamed of your own house interesting. I never thought I'd ever agree with you on anything Severus, but you were right about not talking to them." Sprout said shaking her head.

Severus couldn't help but let a grin slip across his face. 'If Minerva and Filius have similar stories it looks like I'll be having the Quidich cup sitting in my office this year for sure.' He thought.

Dumbledore entered the office and gave the four heads of house a quick smile. "Now judging from the amount of points taken away from all four houses just this morning that it has been an interesting day thus far?"

"That's the understatement of the year." Minerva said sighing.

"Well I take it that we should get the vote underway immediately then I guess the entire school is awaiting this decision." Dumbledore said simply.

"Severus do you support the removal of Draco Malfoy as Quidditch captain for Slytherin house?"

"As head of Slytherin house I stand beside my team's decision to remove Draco Malfoy as captain." Severus said.

Very good Filius?

"You know Albus I went back and forth on this all last night and I fell asleep unsure of how I would vote. We all know the reasons why this vote is so contested and it isn't Draco Malfoy. It wasn't till I saw how utterly pathetic and weak willed my house really was that I made up my mind. I think that a learning experience is needed this year for all of Ravenclaw. I'm sure Lady Ravenclaw herself would be proud of me supporting the removal of Draco Malfoy as team captain."

"Very well, Minerva?"

"Albus this discussion shook me to my very core. On one hand I have a petition from my entire house signed by everyone except 14 people telling me I should be against Severus. I truthfully wasn't sure what to do. I felt that if I voted with Severus I was effectively voting against my house, but everyone here knows what Mr. Potter has been through. Could I honestly take away something that makes him happy? I mean how many things actually make Harry happy now? Truthfully I was leaning towards voting with Severus, and then Miss Granger told me how Mr. Longbottom had told everyone that Gryffindors always rise to meet challenges. That put me over the edge I support the removal of Draco Malfoy as captain of Slytherin." Minerva said proudly.

"Very well we the motions carries. Professor Sprout your vote no longer matters."

"Oh but it does professor. I think we should send a clear message to the students that we are behind Mr. Potter-Black. I took away over 200 points from my own house this morning Albus. I've never felt so ashamed of Hufflepuff in all my years. The things that were said about Harry make me sick to my stomach and I wish I could suspend a few students for idiocy. I vote in favor of removing that elitist fool Draco Malfoy as Slytherin houses Quidditch team and I say it's about time!"

"Well that makes 4 votes for Harry and I must make it official. I vote for the removal of Draco Malfoy as Slytherins Quidich captain as well. I would like to say as a side note that I'm very proud of the 4 of you. All of you came to the correct conclusion although because of different reasons. Now I think we should inform the school before they all go insane from anticipation.

"Albus you know they are probably right outside I say we make them sweat a little bit." Severus said grinning.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with you for the second time today Severus this has to be a record." Sprout said smiling.

"Ah inter-house corporation isn't it wonderful tea anyone?" Albus asked smiling.

&&&

Outside the headmaster's office a massive crowed of students from every house collected.

"What do you think is taking so long it's almost 2pm!" Ron screamed

"I bet Potter is threatening all of them for the hundredth time!" Ernie said loudly.

"Hey Macmillan stuff it or well break what's left of your face!" Blaise said sharply from a corner.

The yelling between houses seemed to continue until Harry and Stephanie showed up. Everyone became very quiet when they saw them as if there arrival announced something the rest didn't know.

"What the hell is going on here?" Stephanie asked annoyed.

"Yea why is everyone crowded around Dumbledore's office?" Harry asked though knowing the answer.

"Come on Harry you know just as well as everyone else!" Michele said smiling.

"Yea I was curious at what was taking so long as well usually you hear at least rumors, but so far I've heard nothing it was kind of creepy." Harry admitted.

The Gargoyle that protects the headmaster's office got up and moved out of the way causing several younger students to gasp and shout. The four heads of house along with Dumbledore smiled at the massive crowd of students that had gathered.

"We have come to a decision regarding the removal of Draco Malfoy as Slytherin house captain and Seeker. We have agreed unanimously to the removal of Draco Malfoy. Slytherin house is free to find any replacement Seeker that they desire." Dumbledore said strongly.

There was a collective gasp at the verdict by Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors, but the Slytherins and supporters of Harry cheered loudly.

"How could you professor McGonagall?" A voice screamed.

"We trusted you professor Flitwick why?" An angry Ravenclaw roared.

"Out with Sprout!" A Hufflepuff screamed.

"SILENCE! All points from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw are now set to ZERO AND THE NEXT PERSON WHO INSULTS THEIR HEAD OF HOUSE WILL HAVE DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!" Professor Dumbledore roared.

The entire area fell silent as the ancient Headmaster looked at them all with piercing blue eyes.

"How dare all of you insult your heads of houses. I have never seen such actions. Your heads voted correctly. Mr. Potter-Black deserves to play Quidditch more then any other student Hogwarts has ever seen pass through these walls. Who among you has been or knows anyone who has been threw more then he has and lived to tell about it? How many of you have rumors about you or your loved ones not only floated through the halls of school, but in the daily prophet as well? How many of you have stared down the face of Lord Voldemort only to poke fun at the man and laugh at him? No one here before me is half the man Harry Potter-Black is and you should all hate yourselves for the way in which you have treated him and his wife. You all have done nothing but shame yourselves and your houses. I will make one thing perfectly clear right now. If you continue to insult Mr. Potter-Black, I will turn a blind eye to the spell that strikes you down." Dumbledore finished disappearing back up the spiral staircase. Leaving only a shocked crowd to fully absorb what they had just been told.

* * *

**A/N** Well everyone I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will most likely take some time for me to write as I'm focusing on Rise of Darkness and some other stuff, but it will finally include a confrontation between Ginny and Stephanie as well as the first mention of Stephanie's parents! So everyone should be excited and please **remember to review**! 


	9. A Hogwarts Divided

**A/N I know it's been a while since my last update, but I've been rather busy. I hope this proves that the story isn't abandoned. Remember to review. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**A Hogwarts Divided **

After Dumbledore's announcement, Harry and Stephanie decided to head back to the common room. What they did not expect was for a pull blown party to erupt in their honor when they got there.

"Congratulations!" Daphne said bouncing up and down.

"Yea, now all we have to do is win the Quidditch cup." Harry replied sarcastically.

"Piece of cake, who's going to beat us? After the game with Gryffindor, I guarantee every team will be so frightened of us that they'll just hand over the cup." Stephanie said with a grin.

"Now dear, remember they are just children." Harry chided.

"Please, I look forward to messing up that little red head seekers face." Stephanie said darkly.

Harry noticed his wife's eyes momentarily start to shift yellow and her fangs start to creep out at the thought of such carnage. Harry quickly pulled her into a passionate kiss to cover it.

'Control yourself dear.' Harry sent to her when they broke apart.

'Sorry, I guess I just got a little bit carried away.' Stephanie said.

Since the party was during the afternoon, most the people who attended were popping in and out for class. The only noticeable exception was the Slytherin Quidditch team, who decided that it was their right to skive off all classes for the rest of the day. When asked if he was worried about getting into trouble, Michael just laughed and said he already had a weeks worth of detention with Flitch from Flitwick.

When classes ended, the entire Slytherin common room was packed to the hilt with people cheering. At least most of Slytherin was cheering. Harry couldn't help, but notice that Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Parkenson, and Nott were all sitting close to each other looking rather sullen. Every now and then Harry noticed one of them would shoot him or Stephanie a dark look before they went back to discussing whatever they were talking about.

Around ten o'clock with the party still in full gear, professor Snape showed up to warn them all not to miss class the next day or suffer the consequences. After his threat though, he placed a strong silencing charm on the entrance to the common room and quickly departed. When he left, Michael cried, "all clear!" Before Harry could understand exactly what Michael was going on about, several burry seventh years came down form the dorms. All of them were carrying a case of Ogden's best Fire Whiskey.

"Er Michael. What if professor Snape comes back?" Harry asked.

"Oh don't worry about that Harry. It's a Slytherin tradition for the head of house to come in around ten to warn us not to miss class the next day and then to depart. He won't come back till tomorrow morning at seven." Michael said proudly.

"But what if someone leaves something lying around?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"Oh well we don't let the first through fourth years have any hard stuff so it's their job to clean up the common room later tonight when the party ends." Michael said with a grin as he offered them a bottle.

Harry cocked an eye brow at Stephanie who looked pensive. 'What do you think' Harry sent to her.

'I've never tried it.' Stephanie replied mentally

'Do you think we can even um get drunk off that stuff?' Harry asked.

Stephanie just smiled, shrugged, and accepted the bottle from Michael who was looking between the two of them trying to figure out their unspoken conversation.

Stephanie sensed Michael's confusion and just patted him on the arm and said, "It's a married people thing."

Michael's face split into a grin. "You two are something else I swear. Now if you'll excuse me I have to find my brother and remind that even though he's on the Quiddich team it doesn't get him out of cleaning up tonight."

* * *

**Gryffindor 6th year boys' dorm**

Ron laid his head down on his bed at 10 o'clock trying to figure out where everything went wrong in Gryffindor house that day. As soon as Harry was allowed to play, an unofficial civil war erupted in Gryffindor house. Ginny, Lavender, Pavarti, and Dean Thomas seemed to lead the faction against Harry Potter while Ron, Neville, and Hermione emphatically supported him. All the small bickering and insults that had gone on since Harry came back to school had finally erupted.

::**Flashback**::

_Ron, Neville, and Hermione casually walked back to the dormitory after diner. They were all slightly nervous. Three-Fourths of Gryffindor had decided to miss diner that night in the great hall in protest to Harry being allowed to play. _

"_I really hope they've had some time to calm down." Hermione said. _

_"Me too, I'm really not in the mood to get into a fight with most the house tonight." Neville said sadly. _

_"Well here goes nothing. Marchbanks." Ron said to the Fat lady. The portrait swung open and the three Gryffindors walked into what could only be described as pure madness._

_Clearly the anti-Potter group that Ginny was leading was far more popular then the three of them could have ever imagined. Scattered across the Gryffindor common room were large drawings of Harry being smashed in the head by a bludger or being stuck by lightning on his broom. The detail put into the pictures was ghastly and everyone knew only one person who could draw that well._

_"Where is THOMAS!" Ron barked as he entered the common room. _

_Several nervous first years quickly pointed to the other side of the common room where Dean was surrounded by Ginny, Lavender, the seventh year prefect named Alex Jenson, and several second and third year students. _

_Ron ripped off the nearest picture, which depicted Harry being stabbed in the back by a lion on a broom. "THOMAS! What in Merlin's name is this!" Ron screamed as he balled up Dean's art and threw it at him. _

_Dean batted away the bludger sized ball of paper and turned a dark gaze to Ron. "This is for the traitor. We've started to make these for the Quidditch match." Dean said sharply. _

"You will take down those pictures from the common room Thomas or I will get McGonagall to do it for you." Hermione hissed.

_"But we're not breaking any rules." Dean said with a sick grin. _

_Hermione was about to retort when she realized that Dean did in fact have a point. They were allowed to display any Quiddich banner prior to the upcoming game. _

_"Wow I never thought I'd see the know it all prefect put in her place. This makes it completely worth it." Jenson said with a hearty laugh. _

"Ten points and a detention with Filtch for insulting a prefect." Ron said to Jenson.

_"Oh and who's going to make me go. I've got seniority over you Weasley." Jenson said with another laugh. _

_"Face it Ron, no one in Gryffindor like's that dark traitor. Hopefully You-Know-Who will just kill him." Ginny said darkly._

"Reducto!" Ron hissed.

"Diffindo!" Hermione echoed.

"Vanisho!" Neville barked

_A second later Ginny found herself thrown back against the far wall and a large cut appeared across her face._

_She was about to raise her wand to fire a cure back at them when she realized that she had no robes on and was dressed only in her knickers. Ginny quickly flushed and raced up the girls' stairway. _

_"Detention." Jenson hissed at the three of them. _

"On whose authority?" Hermione asked sweetly. "Mine as the senior Gryffindor prefect!" Jenson said as he rose up out of the chair.

_"Really. If memory serves she was badmouthing Harry, and since Dumbledore already told us that…oh what did he say again? Ah yes that if you insult Harry he will, "ignore the spell that struck you down." I don't think that there is anything to get detention for. How about you Ron?" Hermione asked. _

_  
Ron was quickly doing his best to suppress a grin. "No 'Mione I have to say I completely agree that my sister deserved everything she got. Hey Neville don't you think that these pictures are a little insulting to our good friend?" Ron asked._

Neville was unable to suppress any of his grin, and he quickly turned his wand on the pictures in the room. "Flamus!" Neville cried as seven bright orange fire balls leapt out of Neville's wand and struck each of the pictures. The entire common was very quite. The younger students were in awe of such powerful magic while the older students recognized the curse as a semi-dark, fire spell. 

_Neville's fire curse quickly tore through the pictures in a matter of seconds, but the balls of fire didn't disappear instead they came together to form one massive ball of flame. Neville levitated the burning ball a few feat from Dean's face. "So Thomas, still feel like drawing pictures of Harry?" Neville asked darkly. _

_When Dean didn't respond, Neville brought the large ball of flame down against the table that Dean was using to draw his latest picture. The fire burned right through the picture, and then the table before Neville released the spell._

"Just so we are all very clear. I will not stand for anyone insulting Harry. Do you all understand that!" Ron said sharply. 

_"And if you do, I can promise you a long and extensive stay in the hospital wing." Neville continued._

"Stupefy!"

_Ron saw the red light fly out of a fourth years wand and he quickly placed a protego shield over Neville. Before Neville could respond though, Denise Creevy jumped up and yelled, "__Expelliarmus." The boy was struck by the cures and went flying across the room and collided with a group of second years. _

Neville saw Dean take aim at Denise and say, "Reducto!"

_Denise took the spell to the shoulder and everyone heard the crunch of a bone being snapped followed by Denise's scream of pain. _

_Collin had instantly jumped to his brother's aid and yelled, "Stupefy," but Dean had already anticipated and put up a shield._

"Conjunctus!" Neville hissed jabbing his wand at Dean. The spell broke Dean's shield and struck him right in the eye. A second later Ron, Hermione, and Collin all hit him with different Jinx's and Dean quickly found himself covered with burn marks and puss oozing out of his pores. 

::**End Flashback**::

* * *

**Hufflepuff Common Room**

After the decree allowing Harry Potter to play Quidditch, Ernie Macmillan called a Hufflepuff house meeting.

"Alright everyone listen carefully. I don't care what Dumbledore says. I believe Potter's a dark wizard." Ernie said strongly.

"Ernie are you sure about this? I mean you heard professor Sprout today." His little brother Michael Macmillan asked.

"Listen Michael and all of you who are unsure about Potter, let's just take a look at his history at Hogwarts. In his first year, he spent a good month in the hospital near the end of term. When everyone asked Dumbledore what happened, he simply replied that it was a private matter." Ernie said.

"So what's your point Ernie. So what if Dumbledore didn't tell you why Potter was hurt. I mean technically he's not even allowed to I mean Pomfrey is only suppose to tell the headmaster what happened and no one else." Susan said.

"Right you are Susan, but during the Triwizard tournament. I overheard Potter telling Granger about how the second task couldn't be any harder then Dragons or that time they tried to get the Philosopher's stone back in their first year." Ernie said.

"Wait the Philosopher's stone was here?" Hannah Abbot asked.

"Apparently Hannah. I mean Nicholas Flammel died just a few years ago, and he was the only person who had ever made a Philosopher's stone before. I think Potter found out that Dumbledore had the stone at Hogwarts and tried to steal it." Ernie said darkly.

"Why would he do that?" A first year asked.

"Who wouldn't want the Philosopher's Stone!" Another first year exclaimed. "I mean eternal life and all the gold you want!"

"Exactly, I think Dumbledore destroyed the stone after Potter failed to get it. He was probably worried about a dark wizard rising up and getting immortality." Ernie said pompously.

"Ernie I don't know. I heard that Potter was trying to stop professor Quirrell." Justin Finch-Fletchery said.

"Justin are you kidding me. Quirrell, that guy wouldn't know the first thing about getting to the stone. Potter just probably killed him to make it look like he wasn't trying to steal it! Plus, you of all people should be worried. I mean Potter tried to kill you once already!" Ernie exclaimed.

"What are you talking about!" A nervous second year asked clearly terrified.

"During our second year the chamber of secrets opened and something was attacking muggleborn students. There was a dueling club that year and we all found out that Potter is a Parseltounge!" Ernie said.

All the younger puffs let out a gasp of shock.

"I know, but that's not the worst of it. During a duel, Potter told a snake to attack Justin!" Ernie screamed.

"Ernie that's enough! Harry said he was telling the snake not to attack Justin!" Susan said sharply.

"Yea, but did you see the way that snake looked at Justin after he said it? I mean it was creepy don't you think, Justin?" Ernie asked.

"Ernie…I…er…well yes the snake was scary as hell, but I don't …."

"See. Oh and they never did find out who the person releasing Slytherin's monster was. All of a sudden Dumbledore came back and announced that the creature was dead, and that everyone was safe. I bet Potter was the heir of Slytherin and Dumbledore threatened to kill him or something to stop the attacks!" Ernie said.

"But if Dumbledore knew Harry was such a dark wizard why would he let him come to school here?" A quiet third year girl asked.

"Because he's Harry Potter, and besides if he's a really powerful dark wizard, Dumbledore would probably want to keep a close eye on him rather then expel him and let him side with You-Know-Who." Ernie said darkly.

"Ernie now that's just ridiculous! Harry would never side with You-Know-Who, he fought him just last year!" Susan screamed in frustration.

"Let me finish Susan I have a theory about that as well, but we are going to keep going in order. In our third year do you all remember all the Dementors that were around the school?" Ernie asked.

"Ernie they were looking for Sirius Black." Hannah said dryly.

"Exactly, my mum told me something interesting though over the summer. She was at school with Black although two years ahead. Do you all know who Sirius Black's best friend was?" Ernie asked.

When everyone shook their head in the negative Ernie smiled and said, "James Potter. Harry's father!"

Everyone let out gasps of shock at this news.

"I think Dumbledore brought the Dementors to the school not to keep Black from killing Potter, but to keep Potter from joining up with Black!" Ernie said

"Ernie, Harry would never join with that murdering psychopath." Susan hissed menacingly.

"Then answer this, Susan. Why did Harry take on his last name? I mean he's made it a really big point around here to make sure everyone knows his name is POTTER-BLACK now." Ernie said.

Susan was about to answer when she realized that she couldn't she had no idea why Harry would want to be known as Potter-Black. "I'm sure Harry has a good reason for it!" She said simply, but saw that many of the younger Hufflepuffs were beginning to doubt.

"Now let's go on to fourth year. Harry mysteriously gets into the Triwizard Tournament after Dumbledore places an age line around the cup. Clearly he had to use some powerful Dark magic to do that, Susan." Ernie barked.

"That's not true my aunt said that the cup was most like bewitched by an adult." Susan barked back.

"Fine so Potter got an adult to do it for him. Anyway he gets into the tournament and low and behold he somehow manages to win. How does a fourth year beat Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum, and that hot French girl Fleur. They were all three years older then him. He clearly had to use dark magic to win." Ernie exclaimed.

"Ernie are you insane. We watched him in every task. We saw him battle the Dragons, we saw him use Gillyweed in the lake, and we saw every move he made in the maze. Tell me when did you see him use Dark magic!" Susan raged.

"Fine! Then how about what happened at the end of the tournament. Cedric and Harry just stand side by side next to the cup next thing we know they are taken away by a portkey! Harry probably convinced Cedric to take the cup and then what happens, no one knows! Harry shows up with the cup some 30 minutes later bleeding and Cedric is dead! Dumbledore tells everyone that you know who was brought back to life, but let me ask you this how did Harry survive if Cedric didn't?" Ernie asked.

"Ernie we all liked Cedric, but Harry is the only person besides Dumbledore who you know who has ever failed to kill." Susan said sadly.

"Yea and I wonder why that is? Maybe because Harry knows just as much Dark magic as you know who!" Ernie said.

"Ok I can't take this anymore. My aunt told me, that you know who fought against Harry and Dumbledore in the Ministry last spring. If Harry really is such a dark wizard then why didn't he side with you know who?" Susan asked.

Susan watched as Ernie wrinkled his nose in thought. Ernie finally snapped his fingers. "It's so obvious. I can't believe we never saw it before! Harry wants you know who dead…"

"Thank you Ernie see he's not a dark wizard." Susan exclaimed.

"Hold on Susan, he wants him dead, so that he can take his place." Ernie said darkly.

Susan couldn't take talking to the idiot anymore. She quickly grabbed Hannah and the two of them stormed up the girls' staircase leaving Ernie to continue his Harry bashing.

* * *

**Ravenclaw Common Room**

The Ravenclaw common room was a rather depressing place to be after Dumbledore's announcement. Cho Chang was tutoring her younger cousin Su Li in Arithmacy when Michael Conner stormed into the room.

"Alright Ravenclaw listen up. I know in the past we've stayed out of the Gryffindor, Slytherin squabbles, but I say enough is enough. The snakes are filled with dark wizards everyone knows that! This business with Potter is the last draw in my opinion." He said strongly.

"Michael what are you talking about?" Cho said with a hint of annoyance.

"Cho, Dumbledore and Flitwick have given us no choice. It's time for Ravenclaw house to pick a side. I spoke to Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas earlier tonight and they assure me that Gryffindor is against Potter. Ernie MacMillian also talked to me during diner and he said that Hufflepuff will also be siding against that dark wizard."

"Ok that's enough Michael, I know you are made about the ruling. I'm not exactly happy that we have to face a much tougher Slytherin team in Quiddich, but enough is enough! Harry is not a dark wizard!" Cho exclaimed.

"Oh really? Are you sure about that because most the school seems to think otherwise." Michael sneered.

"Well if memory serves most the school thought he was insane for saying you know who was back last year!" Cho barked.

"Whatever Cho, I believe Potter and everyone who hangs out with him is dark. I mean remember what that vile bitch Granger did to your best friend last year!" Michael yelled.

"We all knew the risk when we signed that piece of parchment! Marietta shouldn't have said anything!" Cho screamed.

"Siding with Granger now are we Cho?" A cold voice echoed from the stairs.

Cho turned around to see her former best friend Marietta, slowly walk down from the girls' dorm.

"Marietta you knew what you were doing when you signed that piece of…"

"Oh go sod yourself Cho! I didn't even want to be there if you remember. You forced me to go because you didn't want to go alone! Did you ever once apologize for talking me into going to that infernal meeting? Did you?" Marietta asked.

"No." Cho said weakly.

"No you didn't! I'm with Michael on this I say to hell with Potter and those snakes. Half of them are just death eaters in waiting, and the other half are blood purists." Marietta said.

"My sister told me that Ginny thinks that Potter is going to join up with you know who after he graduates." Padma Patil said darkly.

"Oh that's just something your stupid sister would say, Padma." Terry Boot barked.

Padma raised her wand to curse the Ravenclaw prefect, but Terry was faster and hit her with a stunning spell.

"Listen up Ravenclaw, I don't think Harry did anything wrong. He managed to get resorted into the house with his wife. Big deal. So we aren't the front runners for the Quiddich cup anymore, who cares! If it wasn't for Harry Potter, I would never have gotten an O on my defense Owl last year. As far as I'm concerned if you badmouth Harry and I hear it, that's grounds to be cursed." Terry barked.

"House traitor." Michael spat.

"If anything, you and anyone who side with you are the real house traitors. Lady Ravenclaw is probably rolling in her grave with your stupidity. How exactly did you ever get into this house, Conner?" Terry asked before storming up the stairs to his room.

Cho grabbed Su and they followed Terry's example by storming up the girls staircase.

* * *

**Great Hall, Hogwarts **

In his five years at Hogwarts, Harry had seen his share of dislike by his peers. Last year most the school thought he was insane. The year previous most the school was dawning 'Potter Sticks' badges. However, Harry had never seen the almost universal hatred, fear, and distrust that the other three houses seemed to sending him the next morning at breakfast.

"Geez Harry, Mr. Popular right now aren't you." Stephanie said as she sat next to him.

"Oh don't count yourself short my dear; you seem to be getting just as many of the death glares from Gryffindor." Harry said.

"Well that's because I corrupted the great Harry Potter." Stephanie smirked.

"Of course you did my dear, just keep telling yourself that." Harry said as he patted her head.

"Prat." Stephanie said playfully.

Harry's comeback was cut short by the sounds of the morning mail being delivered. Harry's eyes grew large when they saw an owl land directly in front of him carrying a red envelope.

"Merlin Harry that one's a Howler!" Blaise said as he jabbed his finger to a red envelope, which was now beginning to smoke.

"Great, just what I need this morning." Harry muttered as he tried to remove the howler before it exploded.

"What's a Howler?" Stephanie asked.

"How do you come from a wizarding family and not know what a howler is?" Daphne asked.

"Er well my family was always too busy to explain it too me I guess." Stephanie said evasively.

Daphne eyed her curiously for a moment, but was saved from explaining the finer points of a howler when Harry opened his. Molly Weasley's magically amplified voice filled the great hall.

HARRY JAMES POTTER! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU! GINNY TELLS ME THAT YOU'VE STARTED TO PRACTICE THE DARK ARTS! YOUR PARENTS WOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOU FOR DOING SOMETHING AS STUPID AS THAT AND I FOR ONE…

"Finite Maximus." Harry barked, but the damage was already done. The entire school was looking at him and Stephanie. Harry could tell that Dumbledore was even scrutinizing him.

Harry was about to say something when Stephanie shot up out of her seat. Harry watched her stride purposefully to the Gryffindor table. It took Harry a few seconds to figure out what his wife was going to do. "Shit," He said as he jumped up and raced after her.

* * *

Ginny Weasley sat with her back to the Slytherin table that morning during breakfast. 

"You know I'm sure Potter and his little trophy have been doing the dark arts." She said boastfully to Dean and Pavarti.

"How do you know?" Pavarti asked.

"Oh well Harry and I were always really close, but this summer he changed. He got colder. You know how he's a parseltouge right?" Ginny asked.

When Dean and Pavarti nodded, Ginny continued. "Well he conjured a massive snake that attacked my brother Charlie."

"Merlin, I always new there was something wrong with Potter." Dean said darkly.

A few seats away Ron, Neville, and Hermione sat with Denise, Collin, and Katie Bell. The six of them were all the Gryffindors who would support Harry openly. At that moment though, they were all doing their best to not curse Ginny.

"Ron, how is Ginny from your family? I mean she tells the stupidest lies I've ever heard! Even the twins make up better stuff." Neville said.

"Er well technically Neville that's not a lie, Harry did have a huge snake guarding his house." Ron said sadly.

Seeing the shocked look on everyone's face Hermione quickly explained why the snake was there and how everyone was refusing to leave Harry alone after he asked them to leave.

When Hermione finished her explanation though, a Howler went off in the great hall.

HARRY JAMES POTTER!...

"Oh crap that's mum." Ron said.

GINNY TELLS ME THAT YOU'VE STARTED TO PRACTICE THE DARK ARTS!

"That lying bitch!" Hermione screamed, but was heard only by those closest to her.

YOU'RE PARENTS WOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOU FOR DOING SOMETHING AS STUPID AS THAT…

"Oh shit, wrong thing to say." Neville stated.

"FINTE MAXIMUS!"

"Did he just stop a Howler mid rant?" Katie asked in awe.

"Yea he did." Ron said equally surprised.

"Ugh guys, Stephanie is coming over, and she does not look happy." Neville whispered sharply causing Ron, Hermione, and Collin to turn around.

Sure enough Stephanie was striding purposefully to where Ginny was sitting.

"Oh Merlin, Ron, I wouldn't want to be your sister right now." Katie said darkly.

* * *

Stephanie was seething as she strode purposefully to the Gryffindor table. _That stupid red headed bitch has gone too far. How dare she tell her mother that Harry has practiced the dark arts! Harry hasn't practiced at Hogwarts so there is no way that little lying bitch could have known what we were up too. _

Stephanie walked up right behind Ginny, grabbed her shoulder and twirled her around to face her. Then in the same fluid motion she slapped Ginny across the face. She couldn't help, but to put some of her Vampire strength behind it and the sound echoed through the silent great hall. "I never said a thing about your vile lies to the other Hogwarts students, but if you think that you can just write home to mommy and have her send my husband a howler you have another thing coming!"

"MRS POTTER-BLACK! DETENTION!" McGonagall screamed from the staff table.

Stephanie quickly turned to face professor McGonagall. "I.DONT.CARE.PROFESSOR!" Stephanie screamed

"Diffindo Maxima!"

Stephanie felt a sharp pain shoot through her back and side. She moved her hand to her hip. Her vampire senses told her that blood was in the air, but she didn't want to believe it. She raised her hand and stared at her blood covered hand. She felt like she was slowly drifting away. She heard another voice and another scream. She looked up at the head table and saw that all the teachers were quickly sprinting towards her. McGonagall had a look of pure terror on her face while Dumbledore looked equally as frightened. _I can't believe that bitch. _She thought before falling to her knees and blacking out.

* * *

Harry, Blaise and Daphne quickly ran after Stephanie. They were about twenty feet away when they heard the slap Stephanie gave to Ginny. The three of them stopped running and slowly started to walk up behind her. 

"Damn Harry, remind me to never piss off your wife." Daphne said with a grin.

"Yea well you get use to her temper." Harry said with a grin.

"MRS POTTER-BLACK! DETENTION!" McGonagall screamed.

"Ugh oh, I'd better step in now before she really gets into some serious trouble.

"I.DONT.CARE.PROFESSOR!" Stephanie screamed.

"Too late, Harry." Blaise said with a grin.

Harry started to laugh, but quickly stopped when he heard someone shout, "Diffindo Maxima!"

Harry whipped his head up just in time to see Dean Thomas strike Stephanie in the side with a maximum strength cutting curse. Harry felt his vampire senses go into overdrive and he felt time literally start to slow down around him. He saw a jet of blood shot out from his wife's side and back.

Harry drew his wand quicker then any human could see and shouted, "PERCOQUO!" The scorching hex he struck Dean and his body erupted into flames. Harry continued to pour his magic into the spell, determined to make sure that everyone realized that Stephanie was off limits.

Harry soon found himself lost in his rage. He wanted Dean to never forget how much he could hurt him. He wanted him to never again think he could attack his wife and live. Harry felt several stings radiate through his body, but he ignored it. His desire to punish Thomas was all consuming. Harry's rage was cut short though when he was tackled by someone and the spell broke. It was only then that he looked up and realized that Stephanie was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. He tossed off his tackler like he was a fly on the wall and ran to his wife.

"Stephanie! Stephanie wake up!" Harry screamed. Realizing that she was still losing blood, Harry whipped out his wand and healed the huge gash that split her side. He then picked her up, and began to carry her out of the great Hall and into the hospital wing. He was oblivious that every single person in the great hall was staring at him and that Dumbledore was calling his name.

* * *

Blaise Zabbini had never seen anyone draw a wand and shout a curse as quickly as Harry just had. He watched as the orange and yellow spell, which he recognized as scorching hex, strike Dean Thomas in the chest. For a moment he thought the spell had failed, but a second later, Dean's chest erupted into flames. Blaise watched as Dean fell to the floor screaming as the fire spread across his body. 

"Aguamenti!"

Blaise looked on as several Gryffindors used the water spell to try to disperse the flame; however, the flames seemed completely unaffected. Blaise was shocked, the aguamenti spell should have put out any magical fire as it was magical water. It was then that Blaise looked back to Harry.

Harry had a look of pure hatred across his face. His wand was still locked on Dean and he was muttering under his breath. _Shit he's keeping the scorching spell going that's why they can't put out the fire! _Blaise thought.

"Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!"

Blaise whipped his head up to see professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape all fire stunners at Harry. The three red beams were about to strike him when Harry's magical aura appeared around him stopping the spells from striking.

Blaise gasped along with the entire great hall. Most wizards and witches would go their entire lives and never see someone's magical aura. The Zabbini family though was famous for their ability to see magical auras. While Blaise had the talent, he had never peered at a student's aura as it was a very personal thing. It would be like looking at someone naked in the shower except on a far deeper level.

The color a person's magical aura takes on general reveals a lot about their personality along with some magical skills and talents. His grandmother had long ago taught him what the different colors of a person's aura meant, but Blaise was completely confused by Harry's aura. Most people have one main color for their aura and then a few other colors mixed in. Harry's aura looked like nothing his grandmother had ever described. Harry had all the colors of a positive light wizard. He had blue for honor, Green for cunning, purple for purity of the soul, yellow for happiness, and a blinding patch of white to show he was a very powerful light wizard. However, mixed among all the positive colors there were just as many colors which signified a terrible dark wizard. He had dark grey for a corrupt soul, dark red for bloodlust, orange for vengeance, and a massive amount of black to show he could wield black magic.

Blaise was jarred out of his awe of Harry's aura when his head of house ran and tackled Harry. The flames surrounding Thomas immediately disappeared, and professor Flitwick ran over to him and started casting several charms to help with the burns.

A low moan brought Blaise's attention back to Harry. Professor Snape was pinning Harry to the ground, but Harry seemed to just be staring at Stephanie in horror.

"Daphne go get Madam Pomfrey!" Blaise said quickly.

Daphne nodded her head and immediately took off running for the hospital wing.

Blaise was about to approach Stephanie when he heard professor Snape scream. Blaise turned his head and he saw professor Snape slam into the Gryffindor table and Harry sprint to Stephanie's side.

"Stephanie! Stephanie wake up!" Harry screamed as he kneeled down next to her soaking his clothes with her blood.

"Harry she's hurt we have to get her to the hospital wing!" Blaise said as quickly as he could.

Harry seemed to completely ignore him and just started to wave his wand over his wife's body. Before Blaise could say anything else, a blue flicker of light started to come out of Harry's wand and surrounded Stephanie. Blaise watched in awe as the light healed the large cut on her side and back leaving only a scar.

Harry then scooped Stephanie up and began sprinting out of the Great Hall with her in his arms.

"Harry! Harry wait let a professor help you!" Dumbledore called out, but Harry didn't stop he just ran out of the hall oblivious.

* * *

After Harry left the Great Hall with Stephanie, the entire school was silent. Finally it was professor Flitwick who broke the silence. 

"Mr. Thomas will be fine as long as we get him to the Hospital wing. I've placed him in an enchanted sleep so he won't feel any pain." Flitwick said.

"FINE! LOOK AT HIM!" Pavarti screamed.

No one could deny that Pavarti's statement about Dean wasn't true. His entire body seemed to be consumed by charred flesh. His robes had completely burned away so everyone at the Gryffindor table saw the full extent of the burns on his body. The fire had burned all the hair off his body causing the West Ham fan to look like a struck match. His finger nails were all black and his arms clearly had second and third degree burns all over them. His face remained relatively unhurt except for the lack of hair on his head and slightly burned scalp. The worst though had to be his chest where the fire had started. His chest had no skin left on it, but the burns were completely black.

"Filius if you could please take Mr. Thomas to the hospital wing." Dumbledore said.

"Of course." Flitwick said as he levitated Dean's body out of the Great Hall.

"See can there be any doubt that Harry is a dark wizard!" Ginny screamed.

"Shut the hell up, Ginny, Dean brought that on himself when he sent that cutting curse at Stephanie!" Ron screamed.

"How do you figure that, Ron!" Ginny spat.

"Merlin, are you delusional or just really stupid Ginny? Stephanie is Harry wife not some schoolyard crush! When Dean attacked her without warning, Harry could have killed Dean and faced no legal repercussions!" Ron screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Collin asked hesitantly.

"Basic WIZARDING LAW states that if someone's spouse is violently attacked without provocation, the other spouse is given legal impunity to do with the attacker as they please. By attacking Stephanie without reason, Harry would have been fully within his RIGHTS to KILL DEAN!" Ron barked

"Well he wouldn't have had to if Stephanie didn't attack me!" Ginny shot back.

"ATTACK YOU! You stupid bitch! You lied to your mother and said that Harry was practicing dark magic and she sent him a howler! Stephanie was right to slap you! Ever since you met her and you realized that Harry liked her and not you, you've been badmouthing her and Harry to everybody!" Hermione screamed.

"Harry obviously has been practicing dark magic, Hermione look at Dean!" Ginny screamed.

"Harry used a scorching curse! That's not dark magic!" Blaise barked causing all the Gryffindors to glare at him.

"I guess you would know what is and what isn't dark magic wouldn't you, Slytherin." Seamus barked.

"Finnegan! Detention for one week with me for insulting my house." Snape barked.

"Oh while Harry gets off without any punishment how typical." Seamus sneered.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared. "You heard Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter-Black was legally within his rights to attack Mr. Thomas."

"What about Stephanie's punishment she slapped me! Everyone saw it!" Ginny screeched.

"Mrs. Potter-Black will lose Slytherin house 20 points for her slap to your face Miss Weasley." Professor McGonagall said strongly. "I will also be informing Molly exactly what your lie about Mr. Potter-Black caused today!"

"What I caused!" Ginny screamed.

"YES WHAT YOU CAUSED! If you didn't lie to mum about Harry, none of this would have happened!" Ron screamed.

"Enough everyone go to your first class! Minerva, Severus we must go speak with Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore said.

* * *

**Realm of the dead**

Stephanie woke up and jumped out of bed. "That stupid bitch! That stupid, stupid, stupid bitch!" Stephanie screamed.

"Brother mine…" Tiberius said

"I do believe we know that voice…" Titus replied.

"Stephanie?" They asked together.

Stephanie whirled around only now taking notice of her surroundings. "Oh shit, I traveled to the world of the dead. Harry's going to be freaking out!"

"Calm down Stephanie…" Titus started

"And tell us what happened." Tiberus finished

"Hey you two hurry it up with the game!"

Stephanie looked pensive, "look you two, I-I really should be getting back you know. I mean I don't want to intrude on game night."

"Just what is taking you two so long, I told Merlin not to let you two go and get the…Stephanie! What are you doing here dear?" Lily said a second before bringing Stephanie into a fierce hug.

"She was just about to tell us…"

"But then decided…"

"All of a sudden…"

"That she didn't want to…"

"Intrude on game night!"

"Oh hush up, you two were probably just scaring her with some of your Necromancer stories. Come on Stephanie dear, the mutt, James, and Merlin are downstairs. You can tell us all about Hogwarts." Lily said with a grin.

Stephanie let Lily and the twins guide her downstairs to the Potter sitting room. When Sirius, James, and Merlin saw her, they instantly jumped up and gave her a hug.

"Stephanie how are you?" Merlin asked.

"Is Harry here?" James asked quickly.

"How's Hogwarts?" Sirius fired off.

"Too many question." Stephanie said with a grin.

"Merlin, too answer your question. I've been better. The last thing I remember some stupid bitch in the Great Hall hit me with a cutting curse and I was bleeding out." Stephanie said honestly.

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed.

"They didn't find out about you and Harry did they?" James asked nervously.

"No they didn't, Harry and I just have a bunch of people who…er…dislike us." Stephanie said.

"Slytherins." Sirius said knowingly.

"Er no Sirius, um, you see Harry and I meant to tell you. We really did, but um…"

"Stephanie dear. Just say whatever it is." Lily said with a smile.

Stephanie took a deep breath. "HarryisinslytherinnowbecausehetookonthetitleofPotter-Blackandhedidn'twanttoleavemealoneinapossiblyunfriendlyhouseandnowmostoftheschoolthinkshe'sadarkwizard."

"Stephanie, um how about with breaths in between words dear." Merlin said with a smile.

"Ok Harry is in Slytherin now because he took on the title of Potter-Black and he didn't want to leave me alone in a possibly unfriendly house and now most of the school thinks that he's a dark wizard." Stephanie repeated.

"Oh wow." Sirius said.

"So Harry's a Slytherin now?" James asked in shock.

"Er yea he wants to be the first person ever at Hogwarts to win the Quidditch cup in two different houses." Stephanie said with a grin.

"Ha! That's my boy!" James yelled.

"James focus. Stephanie you said that most of the school thinks that Harry is a dark wizard? Why?" Lily asked.

"Well technically, Lily, Harry is a dark wizard. I mean we all should know we taught him the stuff." Sirius said pointing to himself and the twins.

"Yes, but they don't know that Sirius." Lily said.

"Well this one girl. Ginny Weasley got really upset when she found out that Harry and I got married…."

"MARRIED!" Everyone screamed.

Stephanie blanched, "Oh shit, sorry we were going to tell you really we were, but we got so caught up in our honeymoon and then we had to go to Hogwarts and we've been dealing with everything ever since. Damn it Harry, how dare you let me break the news myself when I get back there I swear…"

Stephanie had to stop talking though as several bodies immediately brought her into the tightest hug she had ever been in before.

"Welcome to the family!" Lily sobbed.

"Yea Harry couldn't have picked a nicer girl." James said.

"I have to agree Stephanie. Oh Prongs I believe that you owe me twenty Gallions." Sirius said with a grin.

"How do you figure that, Padfoot?" James asked cheekily.

"Well after the first night they were here, I said they'd be married within the year did I not?" Sirius said proudly.

"Ah you did old friend, but have you forgotten the two years we spent training?" James asked.

"What that doesn't count!" Sirius barked .

"Sure it does, we never said it didn't. Besides what would you do with money in the afterlife anyway Padfoot?" James asked.

"It's the principle of the matter, Prongs!" Sirius demanded.

While James and Sirius continued to bicker, the Black twins forced their way forward with broad smiles on their faces.

"Now that you're officially…"

"A part of the ancient…"

"And most noble…"

"House of Black…"

"We can prank you…"

"And you can't get mad…"

"Because we're family!" The twins finished excitedly.

"Congratulations dear." Merlin said with a smile. "Now that we've all shown dear Stephanie that she is welcome into the family, how about we allow her to finish her tale? I believe you mentioned that a one Ginny Weasley was getting upset?" Merlin asked bringing everyone back to reality.

"I should've known that Ginny would be mad at you Stephanie. That girl has had the hots for Harry since she was two years old according to her brothers." Sirius said.

"Yea well you wouldn't know it with the way she's been acting. At first she tried to convince everyone that I was bewitching him. Then I heard a rumor that I was lacing his drinks with love potion. Oh and most recently that I've turned him evil. Really, I can't wait till we play Gryffindor in a few weeks and I can rearrange her face with a Bludger." Stephanie said.

"You're a beater?" Sirius asked happily.

"Oh yes I am. Thank you so much for the flying lessons by the way Sirius. Harry and I are going to dominate the pitch." Stephanie said with a grin.

"Can we please focus on the important topics?" Lily asked exasperated.

"Lils if you keep talking like that, I might start to think that you don't think Quidditch is important." James said with faux horror.

"Oh serious…" Lily began

"Yes?" Sirius asked with a grin.

Lily drew her wand, pointed it at Sirius and said, "Silencio!" Sirius immediately started to yell, but no sound came out.

"Now that the mutt is quite and my husband knows not to talk out lest he be given the same fate, please continue Stephanie." Lily said with a grin.

Stephanie let out a laugh and Sirius turned to her looking annoyed. "Right well it turns out that the little red headed bitch hadn't just been bad mouthing me and Harry to her peers, but also her mum. Today Harry got a Howler from Mrs. Weasley going off about how you all would be ashamed of him because he's learning dark magic. The stupid thing went off in front of the entire school at breakfast!"

"What!" James and Lily screamed.

"Why that little…" Tiberus said

"jealous, bitch!" Titus said fiercely.

"Tis a sham when one is willing to go to any means to achieve a goal." Merlin said sagely.

As Sirius was still under the silencing charm, he had to express his dislike by writing Ginny's name on a piece of paper and extending a rude gesture to it with his hand.

"Right well after the Howler went off I went over to Ginny and slapped her." Stephanie said a bit sheepishly.

"Good on you dear!" Lily said shocking everyone in the room. "What she deserved it."

"Anyway when professor McGonagall told me I had detention for slapping her, she hit me with a cutting hex in the back. Next thing I know I woke up here in bed." Stephanie finished.

* * *

**Hospital Wing, Hogwarts**

"Poppy how are they?" Dumbledore said as he strode into the hospital wing with Snape and McGonagall right behind him.

"Albus thank Merlin that you are here, professor Flitwick had to restrain Mr. Potter when he brought Mr. Thomas here." Madam Pomfrey said quickly.

"Restrain? Where is he?" Snape asked looking around.

"I believe Filius hit Mr. Potter with an enchanted sleep spell. He's in the bed next to Stephanie." Pomfrey replied.

"How is Mr. Thomas and Mrs. Potter-Black?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well Mr. Thomas is going to be fine. The burns he suffered were very bad though. I don't think he will ever be able to grow back some of the skin on his chest and he might have some breathing problems for the next few weeks. That enchanted sleep Filius put him under probably saved his sanity, Albus. With those kinds of burns, any exposure to the wounds would hurt terribly."

"Yes, it truly is a sad situation." Dumbledore said bowing his head.

Snape couldn't help but snort, causing the other three teachers to glare at him. "What Albus, Thomas was an idiot! He deliberately attacked Mrs. Potter-Black and Harry put him in his place." Snape spat.

"Albus, what kind of trouble is Mr. Potter-Black going to be facing?" Poppy asked.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Potter-Black will not be punished, Poppy. Mr. Weasley brought up the valid point in the Great Hall that as Mrs. Potter-Black's husband, Harry was legally allowed to take any course of action against the unprovoked attacker of his wife. Now how is Stephanie?" Dumbledore said.

"She's…She's not good Albus. She lost a lot of blood before Mr. Potter-Black was able to stop it. I've given her three blood replenishing potions already and she's definitely started to color better…"

_I'll bet she has._ Snape thought.

"…But she is still non-responsive. She is showing nearly no brain activity and her pulse is practically gone." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Albus, we have to break the news to Harry gently. If we do this wrong…" Minerva shuttered to think what Harry would do to those he felt were guilty.

"I agree perhaps we should…" Dumbledore began.

"You should leave and allow me to speak to my student." Snape spoke up.

"Really Severus I think that this matter deserves a very careful explanation. We mustn't let Mr. Potter-Black seek out and harm other students." Dumbledore said.

"I disagree I say we wake him up and tell him exactly how his wife is doing Albus. Sugar coating this will not make Harry and less angry and keeping things from him will only make him resent you." Snape said sharply.

Dumbledore sighed, "Perhaps you are right Severus. Poppy could you take us to Mr. Potter-Black?" Dumbledore asked.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and led them towards the back of the infirmary. They found Harry lying in a bed next to his wife's. "Enervate!" Dumbledore said

Harry's eyes flew open and darted around quickly before settling on his wife. "Stephanie." He said weakly.

"Mr. Potter-Black?" Dumbledore said softly.

"How is she?" Harry managed to croak out though not taking his eyes away from his wife.

Snape nodded to Dumbledore who broke the news. "Harry she is not well she is showing little to no brain activity and her pulse is almost completely gone."

Harry looked at his wife's peaceful expression and an idea struck him. "Er professor. I…er…want to try something. It's going to look strange, but please trust me." Harry said quickly.

Before they could answer him though, Harry was out of his bed and kneeling next to Stephanie. "I hope you are where I think you are." Harry whispered. He gave her a quick kiss before focusing on visiting the realm of the dead. The last thing he heard around him was McGonagall screaming.

* * *

**Realm of the dead**

Harry opened his eyes and got out of his bed in the realm of the dead. "Please be here Stephanie." Harry said as he walked out of the room. He heard several voices coming from downstairs and he quickly ran towards them.

"Anyway next thing I know I wake up here."

"STEPHANIE!" Harry said excitedly as he ran up to the group.

Stephanie turned around quickly when she heard Harry call her name. She gave him a broad toothy smile, which exposed her fangs. "Hello dear nice of you to join us." She said as he brought her into a huge hug.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? How could you let that prick Thomas surprise you like that!" Harry screamed.

"Thomas?" Stephanie asked."Yea he hit you with a cutting curse to your side." Harry said sharply.

"I thought it was Weasley! Wait so what happened?" Stephanie asked.

"Well when I saw the curse hit you, I hit Thomas with my strongest scorching hex and I held him under it until someone tackled me." Harry said.

"Ouch a scorching hex, Harry." Titus said.

"How badly did you mess the bloke up?" Tiberus asked.

Harry shook his head when he realized that it wasn't just Stephanie and himself in the room. It seemed like it was a regular reunion of sorts with Merlin, the Black twins, and Sirius at his parent's house.

"I heard Madam Pomfrey say something about me almost killing him, but she has said that so much about me that I don't really take it as fact anymore." Harry said sheepishly.

"You promised you would stay out of trouble this year!" Lily yelled at him.

"Er well you see mum, I didn't start it and I had to do something." Harry said.

"I'm not talking about that, what's this I hear about you and Stephanie being MARRIED!" Lily yelled.

Harry's face paled dramatically. _Oh shit. _

"Lily stop that. Look at the poor boy you've almost scared him back to his body." Merlin chided.

Harry watched as his mother's stern expression soften and her face split into a hug grin. A second later he was being pulled into a massive hug.

"I'm so happy for you Harry." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you mum." Harry replied weakly as his own tears threatened to fall.

Harry noticed his godfather waving frantically in his seat. Before he could ask what he was doing, his mother took out her wand and removed the silencing charm on him.

"So Harry how about we throw you a wedding party?" Sirius said with a grin.

'You'll have to explain that to me later.' Harry sent to Stephanie.

'Will do, dear.' She quickly replied mentally.

"That actually sounds like a lot of fun Sirius, but you see Stephanie's body is in the hospital wing right now. I traveled here in front of Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall so I think we had better get back before Madam Pomfrey finds one of our fangs when she's forcing a potions down our throats." Harry replied quickly.

"Do we really have to go already?" Stephanie asked. "I mean it's been a while since we've been here?"

"Ok how about this everyone. We'll visit after the Slytherin Gryffindor Quiddich game in two weeks. That way we'll have plenty to talk about and it gives Sirius and the Twins two weeks to convince my mum that pranking is an acceptable wedding present." Harry said with a grin.

When Harry mentioned pranking Sirius and the Twins' faces lit up while his mother's darkened and shot them a 'don't even think about it' look.

"We will await to hear the news of your victory on the pitch." Merlin said in his typical sagely manor.

"Bye mum, dad." Harry said giving his parents a hug while Stephanie said goodbye to Sirius and the twins.

When they were done with the goodbyes, Harry and Stephanie closed their eyes to prepare to return to the land of the living. The last thing Harry heard was his father shouting, "Don't think I won't tell Godric about you moving to Slytherin!"

* * *

**Hospital Wing, Hogwarts**

"I think he's coming around, Albus!" McGonagall said.

"I believe you are correct, Minerva." Dumbledore replied.

"Sir, Stephanie is waking up as well." Snape shouted

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. "Hello professors. Up yet love?" Harry asked with a grin.

Stephanie rolled onto her side. "Yes."

"Good because I think we have some explaining to do too our elders." Harry said jokingly, but not missing the 'damn right you do' look that Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape all had on their faces.

* * *

**A/N Well everyone I hope you liked it. ****Remember to leave a Review!**** Look for an update for Rise of Darkness tomorrow and Corruption of the Soul on Friday. **

**I know I promised to mention Stephanie's parents in this chapter, but I decided to bump it to the next chapter along with some dark arts training and Quidditch. **

**PERCOQUO- To scorch, to cook or heat thoroughly.**


End file.
